


The Spark Within

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Smut, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Original Character Death(s), Pining, Pining Derek, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 44,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Deaton had always suspected a spark was buried deep within Stiles. When he proves it right he tells the alpha, Derek. Derek is in need of an emissary and Stiles would be perfect. But Stiles fights the spark within. He doesn't want to be tied to Derek forever, he hates the guy. Derek fights for Stiles but will Stiles fight for Derek?





	1. Deaton

Deaton smiled as he heard the familiar bell of his front door. 

"Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Deaton asked not looking up from the herbs he was putting away.

"The mountain ash you gave me. I didn't have enough. But then I remembered what you told me. I had to believe." Stiles was pacing behind the veterinarian.

"And did you?" Deaton asked though he already knew.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good, then it worked." Deaton smiled to himself. He knew there was something special about Stiles.

"But I don't understand it." Stiles huffed.

"I was missing like four feet of dust but I made it reach with just a small handful. How?" Stiles asked frowning. 

'The fact that you're here asking me that question makes me think you already know the answer." Deaton said turning to face Stiles. 

"No, I can't be." Stiles shook his head dismissing the idea.

"There has to be another explanation." Stiles frowned. 

"There doesn't and there isn't." Deaton shook his head.

"Stiles, haven't you ever wondered why you are so in tune with the supernatural. Why it's drawn to you?  Scott, Derek, Jackson, Lydia...they always call you first. When Scott's in trouble he calls you, when Derek's in trouble you're there. When Jackson needs answers he asks you. When Lydia is drawn to dead bodies she calls you. You're their support. Without you they'd fall apart."  

Stiles processed what Deaton was saying. 

"But I'm not magical." Stiles insists. 

"You have the spark. You said yourself you made a handful of ash reach over four feet." Deaton smiled. 

"You knew." Stiles  guessed by the smile Deaton refused to remove.

"I had my suspicions." Deaton nodded.

"I can teach you." 

"I-I don't know. I'm more of a planning kind of guy." Stiles was still frowning. 

"Think on it." Deaton gave a curt nod his smile not faltering.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be thinking." Stiles said making his way to the door.

"Oh and Stiles, I'd keep this quiet. If someone catches wind of a potential emissary you'll have alphas from all over knocking on your door and they won't be nearly as nice as Derek." Deaton's smile turned to a frown.

"As nice as Derek? That guy's a dick." Stiles scoffed. 

"Then you can imagine my concern." Deaton nodded.

"My lips are sealed." Stiles gave a thumbs up before heading out. 

Deaton knew Derek needed to know about Stiles' potential, after all he was in desperate need of an emissary.


	2. Talk to me

Stiles walked into Derek's loft knowing he was going to be chastised for being late. 

"Stiles, there you are." Scott huffed with relief. "I was just about to call you."

Stiles shifted nervously. "Sorry, I lost track of time."

Stiles braced for Derek's lashing. Derek didn't like for anyone to be late to the pack meetings.

"Stiles." Derek started.

Here we go. Stiles thought turning to the alpha.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in a week." Derek frowned at Stiles.

Stiles raised his brows and narrowed his eyes. Was Derek showing concern for him?

"I'm fine." Stiles waved his hand dismissively. He hadn't told anyone about his conversation with Deaton and he didn't plan to. However, Derek was the alpha and despite Stiles being human, Derek was in tune with his pack, Stiles included. He knew he couldn't lie to Derek but that didn't stop him from trying. 

Stiles waited for Derek to call him out but he didn't. 

"Let's get started then." Derek motioned towards a table with a map on it.

"Isaac said he saw a few omegas over here yesterday." Derek pointed to a spot on the map.

"So what?" Stiles didn't understand the importance of a few stray wolves passing through.

"I went to investigate. I wanted to see why they were here, but when I got there, they were all dead." Derek crossed his arms, a frown covering his features. 

"The Argents probably got to them." Scott shrugged looking to Allison for assurance.

"That's just it, there was no blood, no wounds, not even signs of a struggle." Derek shook his head. 

Allison looked down at the map. "My dad hasn't been out since what happened with Gerard."

"So what do you think caused it?" Isaac asked no one in particular his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans.

"I called Melissa-"

Scott's head shot up to look at Derek. "You called my mom? Why?" 

"She came to inspect the bodies before I called the cops to have them collected. She doesn't know what could have caused their death. So I called Stilinski." Derek glanced at Stiles, waiting for a reaction.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked calmly.

"He agreed there was no struggle. The best we can do is wait for an autopsy. Melissa assured me she'd call me as soon as she heard anything." Derek answered.

"Why didn't you call Deaton?" Lydia spoke up for the first time.

"He went out of town yesterday afternoon." Stiles answered looking at the map.

"Exactly." Derek nodded.

Scott frowned at his best friend. "How did you know that?"

Stiles' heart rate sped up surely giving away his nerves. "Oh, I had a question about Mountain ash. I caught him on his way out." Stiles lied. He hadn't asked him about Mountain ash at all but about a recurring dream he'd been having.

Scott only nodded not giving away if he believed Stiles or not. The look on Derek's face, however, showed he knew Stiles was lying. 

Derek's brow furrowed as he looked at Stiles. 

Stiles swallowed hard trying to avoid eye contact with the alpha.

"So what do we do?" Isaac bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned over the pack.

"We stay out of the woods. Until we know who or what did this, and we stick together as well. No walks alone." 

Was it Stiles' imagination or had Derek directed that at him? How would Derek have known he was taking a walk in the woods before the pack meeting? 

"That's a good idea." Scott nodded. 

"Did you not smell anything?" Allison asked looking up at Derek almost accusingly.

"I smelled three dead werewolves but nothing else." Derek sighed. The tension between Derek and Allison had gotten better but it hadn't diminished. 

Allison shifted from one foot to another. Her jaw clenched slightly. "No other person or thing nearby?" 

"Nothing." Derek answered calmly. Despite him having killed her mom and she having killed Erica and Boyd he still accepted her as part of the pack and she still attended pack meetings. 

"I'll let you all know what the autopsy reveals." Derek said folding the map.

"We can talk to my dad, see if he knows of any hunters nearby that could have done something." Allison grabbed Scott's hand. 

Scott nodded. "Good idea." 

"Lydia and I will look through a few of Deaton's books see if we find anything helpful." Isaac looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Hopefully he'll have something. Stiles you want to help?" Lydia turned to the brunette.

"Actually, I could use him here." Derek cut in before Stiles could answer.

Stiles frowned looking at the brooding werewolf. 

"We'll call you if we find something." Isaac spoke leading Lydia out the door Scott and Allison had just gone through. 

Once the door was closed, Stiles turned to Derek. 

"Why do you need me here?" 

Derek walked to the kitchen grabbing two beers from the fridge. He sat one down in front of Stiles.

"Tell me why you haven't been sleeping."

Stiles glared at the beer bottle in front of him. "You never offer me beer and you definitely don't act concerned for me. What's this really about?" 

Derek let out a sigh and braced against the table. "Stiles, you're part of my pack, I'm always concerned for you." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. "Is that why you gave us specific directions to stay out of the woods?" 

"That's not the only reason." Derek shook his head. "I've been keeping an eye on you since you spoke to Deaton." 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned in confusion.

"After the mountain ash incident you talked to Deaton about your spark." 

Stiles jaw clenched and his back stiffened. "How did you know about that?" Stiles demanded.

Derek took a sip of his beer. "Deaton called me after you left." 

Stiles mouth fell open. "He told you?" 

"I'm the alpha. He felt I should know." Derek shrugged.

Stiles gripped the table his jaw clenched again. "We agreed to keep it quiet." 

"I haven't said anything." Derek spoke calmly.

When Stiles didn't respond, Derek cleared his throat. 

"So why were you there yesterday?" 

Stiles sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"I had a question." 

"But not about Mountain ash. You know everything about it. You're one of the smartest in the group. So what did you ask him?" Derek demanded. 

"Look, it's not important, okay?" Stiles huffed. 

"Was it about your spark?" Derek asked.

"I don't have a spark." Stiles snapped.

"Yes you do." Derek disagreed.

Stiles clenched his fists. "Can we drop this please?" 

"Not until you tell me why you went to Deaton." Derek crossed his arms. 

"I don't want to talk about this." Stiles yelled. 

Derek uncrossed his arms and stalked over to Stiles. "Stiles, you haven't slept in days, you're walking through the woods for hours. You've barely interacted with the pack and you were fifteen minutes late to a pack meeting. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need your damn help." Stiles growled turning to walk away.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm only to immediately let go. "Stiles, your skin, it's burning up." 

Stiles frowned but didn't respond. He stood still with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes closed. He felt dizzy and like Derek said, like he was burning up.

"Stiles, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Derek spoke cautiously. 

"I need you to shut up!" Stiles yelled whipping around to face Derek.

Derek suddenly grabbed his throat and hurled something white into the floor.

Stiles' tension melted away as he crouched near Derek who was on his hands and knees. "Derek, are you okay?" 

Instead of responding Derek vomited the white substance again. 

Stiles looked to see little white pellets in the milky bile. "D-Derek, what is that? What's wrong?" 

Once again Derek didn't respond instead he leaned against the nearby wall, struggling to breathe.


	3. Mistletoe

Stiles' hands shook as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it just as it started to vibrate. "Scott." Stiles sighed pressing the green button.

"Stiles, are you still at Derek's?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but Scott, something is wrong." Stiles looked over at Derek worriedly.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked concern laced in his tone.

"He's vomiting weird white crap and he's having trouble breathing." Stiles answered hurriedly.

"What kind of white crap?" Scott asked. 

"I'll send you a picture." Stiles snapped the vomit and hurriedly sent the message to Scott.

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Stiles, listen to me. You need to get him to the hospital, now. We'll meet you there." 

Stiles hung up the phone without another word. He shoved the device into his pocket before grabbing Derek's arm. "Scott says we have to get you to the hospital, now." 

Stiles slipped an arm around Derek's waist as he helped him to his feet.

Derek leaned heavily on Stiles for support.

Stiles grabbed the keys to Derek's car. "Yours is faster." 

Derek couldn't have objected if he wanted to. He gasped for air as Stiles pulled him to the door.

"It's okay, Derek, I've got you." Stiles struggled under Derek's weight but this was nothing compared to holding him up in a pool for two hours. 

-

Stiles threw the car into park. Scott and Allison were already pulling Derek from the car when Stiles got out of the drivers side.

"What happened?" Allison asked Stiles as Scott carried Derek into the ER.  

Stiles ran a hand along the back of his neck. "I don't know, we were arguing and he suddenly just started to throw up that weird white stuff."

"Mistletoe." Allison nodded.

"What? No, no, mistletoe is green with red berries." Stiles frowned. 

"That's Holly. A lot of people use it in place of actual mistletoe due to it's poisonous properties." Lydia spoke suddenly from behind Stiles. 

Stiles turned to see her holding an actual stem with the same white pebbles that had been in Derek's vomit. 

Stiles' eyes widened at the sight of the plant. "Th-that's mistletoe?" 

"Yep." Lydia nodded.

Stiles licked his lips nervously.

"Stiles!" Scott called from the hospital doors. 

Stiles and the rest of the pack hurried into the hospital after Scott.

"What happened?" Scott asked pulling Stiles aside.

Stiles frowned down at his feet. 

"I don't know. We were arguing and he was fine then he suddenly just started to throw up-" Stiles cut himself off.

"It's mistletoe." Scott said. 

"Yeah, that's what Allison said." Stiles nodded.

"It's what killed those three werewolves Derek found. My mom called me just before I called you. She tried calling Derek but-"

"He couldn't answer." Stiles cut in quietly. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip as his hands began to tremble. "Is he gonna die?" 

"We're not going to let that happen." Scott shook his head.

"I want to see him." Stiles said suddenly looking for Melissa.

"They're pumping his stomach right now. We need to find out everything we can about mistletoe. I'm gonna take the rest of the pack back to Deaton's. Why don't you stay here in case there's any news." Scott suggested. 

Stiles nodded. "Call me if you find out anything." 

Scott nodded before running over to the rest of the pack.

Stiles took a deep breath before grabbing the nearest nurse. "Where's Melissa McCall?"

"She's tending to a patient. You can wait over there for her." The nurse pointed to a set of plastic grey chairs. 

Stiles took a seat tapping his fingers on his knee. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Stiles."

Stiles eyes sprung open and he jumped to his feet. "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay." 

"It's hard to say. We pumped his stomach. And his lungs are working on their own again but he's still unconscious. His heart rate is slow." Melissa put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles bit his lip and clenched his jaw. "Can I see him?" 

"Of course." Melissa lead Stiles to the room Derek was in. 

Once she'd left, Stiles sat next to the bed and grabbed Derek's hand. 

"Derek, I don't know if you can hear me but I really wish you'd wake up. Please." Stiles begged.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know if you just wake up." 

Derek didn't move.

"I went to see Deaton yesterday cause I kept having this dream about me looking in the mirror and my eyes were glowing this purple color. I also kept walking this trail to a fountain. In the fountain were all these purple flowers. I recognized them as wolfsbane. But then I was drowning and you would pull me out just as I would start to lose conciousness." Stiles gripped Derek's hand with both of his. He took a deep shaky breath.

"It always ended with me holding onto this green plant with little white pearls." Stiles licked at his bottom lip before biting down on it.

"I found out tonight it was Mistletoe." Stiles took one of his hands away from Derek's hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Deaton says it's my subconscious trying to get me to accept my spark." 

Stiles let out a heavy sigh before looking at Derek again. "I don't want to have a spark, Derek. I like being human. I can't possibly be a druid or an emissary. I'm just a stupid teenager who tags along with a group of supernatural beings. I mean you, Scott and Isaac are werewolves. Lydia is a banshee. I know Allison is technically human but she's a badass hunter. I carry a baseball bat in my jeep. I can't possibly do magic." 

Stiles closed his eyes and laid his forehead on the mattress. 

"I need you to be okay, Derek." Stiles whispered. 

At that moment the door opened and Melissa walked in.

"I just talked with Scott, he found a shot that they give dogs who come in contact with Mistletoe. He's gonna bring it and we'll hope it helps." Melissa gave Stiles a sympathetic smile.

"Keep talking to him. Scott says his pack makes him stronger. He needs you Stiles." 

Stiles nodded as he watched Melissa leave. 

"You hear that, Der, Scott's gonna bring something to help. I wish I knew if you were in pain. I wish I could take your pain."

As soon as the words left Stiles' mouth he felt a sharp stab in his stomach and his throat felt raw, like he'd swallowed razor blades. Nausea bubbled up inside him and every muscle felt like they were beaten with a bat. 

The overwhelming pain forced him to release Derek's hand. He yanked back tipping his chair. He toppled backwards and into the floor. As soon as the contact was broken the pain disappeared. 

Stiles panted heavily as he leaned against the wall. He felt dizzy again and like his skin was on fire. 

"Stiles?" Scott peered over the bed and at Stiles.

"Sc-Scott, your back." Stiles was still panting.

"What are you doing down there?" 

"I uh, fell." Stiles answered allowing Scott to help him up.

"Dude, your skin is on fire." Scott frowned. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little warm." Stiles shook his head.

"Stiles, it's freezing in here." Lydia frowned.

"Do you have a fever?" Scott asked reaching for Stiles.

"I'm fine. Can we focus on Derek please?" Stiles snapped. 

"Alright, let me see this shot." Melissa said walking into the room then much to Stiles' relief.

Scott handed his mom the syringe and they all watched as she injected it into Derek's shoulder. 

"Now we wait." Scott said putting a hand on Derek's arm.

Stiles clenched his hands as he leaned against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears. He needed Derek to be okay, because if he wasn't, that meant Stiles killed him.


	4. Are you okay?

It had been twelve hours since Derek had been given the shot. The pack had gone home to rest. Well, everyone but Stiles, he insisted on staying. 

Derek opened his eyes. He looked around unsure of where he was. He recalled Stiles driving him to the hospital and Scott helping him inside but after that everything was blank.   
He turned to see Stiles sleeping uncomfortably in a plastic chair next to his bed. His hand gripping Derek's firmly. 

"Stiles?" Derek squeezed his hand trying to wake him.

"No!" Stiles yelled jumping to his feet. His hand pulling from Derek's. He panted as he leaned against the wall.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked concern laced in his tone. 

"Derek?" Stiles' head snapped up to look at Derek. 

"You're awake." Stiles huffed happily. 

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

"How-how are you feeling? Are you okay?" Stiles went to reach for Derek but stopped.

"I'm a lot better." Derek smiled. 

Stiles had tears in his eyes. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did. I'm so sorry." Tears started down Stiles face. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm fine. Don't cry, I'm okay." Derek tried to sit up but winced.

"You're still in pain." Stiles said grabbing Derek's arm to help him lie back down. 

"I wish I could take it all away." Stiles sniffed quietly. 

Once again Stiles felt an overwhelming ache swell through his body. His shoulder stung and it felt like his lungs were made of barbed wire. Each breathe was searing. 

"Ahhhh." Stiles grit his teeth as he endured the pain. It hurt so much it froze him in place unlike before. 

Derek frowned reaching for Stiles his alpha instincts kicking in to protect his pack member. "Stiles what's wrong? What's happening-" Derek cut off. He felt an overwhelming warm feeling under Stiles' touch. The pain he felt with every breathe ceased. The stinging in his shoulder vanished and the ache in his muscles melted away. The relief was numbing. He relaxed into the bed. 

Stiles released Derek as soon as he could his skin burning against the cool skin of Derek's arm. He leaned back against the wall his feet giving out under him sending him into a puddle on the floor. 

Derek bolted up and to his feet. He knelt by Stiles' side. "Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly. 

"Stiles." Derek shook him harshly.

Stiles opened his eyes, looking exhausted. 

"Der?" Stiles asked blinking up at his alpha. 

Derek let out a relieved sigh. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Stiles nodded sitting up.

"Can you stand?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

Derek helped pull Stiles to his feet. His skin wasn't hot anymore. It was a normal temperature. 

"What did you just do?" Derek asked helping Stiles sit in the chair he'd previously occupied. "You took all my pain away. How did you do that?" 

"I don't know. I merely mentioned it when you were unconcious and I felt everything you did. All your pain. I thought I could do it again." Stiles shrugged. 

"Stiles, you could have hurt yourself.  I'm a werewolf I can handle a lot more pain than you." Derek sighed.

Stiles shook his head. "It's my fault you're in here at all. You could have died. It's all my fault." Stiles' hands shook as he spoke. 

"Shhh, it's okay." Derek put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"You should be yelling at me. You should hate me." Stiles bit his lip willing new tears not to fall.

Derek smiled. "I don't hate you. It was an accident." 

"I think I killed those omegas. I came across three people. One kept asking me if I knew who the alpha was. I was worried they'd try to hurt you and I didn't know they were werewolves. They just kept asking me. They followed me and were threatening me. I told them to shut up before I shut them up. It was a pointless threat. But it worked, they stopped following me. It was just on the edge of the woods. I didn't think anything of it. I figured I'd tell you about them at the meeting. I figured they were the ones I'd met and they were trouble so I didn't mention it. Then Melissa said they found Mistletoe in their stomachs. I killed them. I almost killed you." Stiles voice broke. His hands shook violently. He wiped the tears away hurriedly.

"I kept dreaming about weird things and mistletoe was one of them. Deaton says it's my subconscious trying to get me to accept my spark." Stiles was breathing fast and heavy. His whole body shook now.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hands in his. "Stiles, look at me." 

Stiles looked up, his whiskey brown eyes meeting Derek's soft green ones. 

"You didn't mean to. You did the right thing by not telling them who I was. They could have been dangerous. You were protecting me. Everyone else would have done the same thing. And you have a spark a very powerful one. You need to let Deaton help you." Derek spoke calmly. 

Just then Melissa walked in. "Derek, you're awake." 

"I am." Derek nodded releasing Stiles' hands.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked checking his heart rate and listening to his lungs.

"Good as new." Derek answered tossing a smile at Stiles.

"Everything looks and sounds back to normal. I'll get you checked out of here and you can take this one home." Melissa said looking at Stiles. "He needs sleep. He hasn't left your side since you got here." 

Derek frowned looking over at the exhausted brunette. "You haven't?" 

"Uhh...you always say...that your pack makes you stronger. I thought I'd stay in case it helped. The others found a shot to help at Deaton's and then they were here for a while." Stiles shrugged dismissively. 

"Thank you." Derek smiled fondly at Stiles. 

Once Derek had been checked out, Derek drove them to his loft. 

"Call if you need anything." Stiles said in a tired voice as he climbed out of the camero.

"You're not leaving." Derek frowned. 

"Melissa's right, I need sleep." Stiles sighed. 

"You can stay here where I can keep an eye on you. You don't need to be driving anyway. Come on." Derek motioned for Stiles to follow him.

Stiles glanced at his jeep. 

"I'm not letting you leave." Derek spoke as if reading Stiles' mind.

Stiles nibbled his bottom lip. "I'm dangerous, Derek." 

"But now you know it. You can be mindful of it."

Stiles frowned. He suddenly felt a dizziness wash over him.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice sounded faint and distant.

Derek caught Stiles before he hit the ground. He slid an arm around his back and behind his legs sweeping him up to cradle him. "You need to rest." 

Derek reached his room and layed Stiles on his bed. He pulled off Stiles' shoes and tucked him in. It reminded him of the times when he would tuck in Cora when their parents were out. He sighed down at the unconcious boy. It was his turn to sleep in a chair by Stiles' side.


	5. Anchor

Derek sat next to Stiles' who lay sleeping in Derek's bed. He watched the younger boy with curious eyes. He hadn't left Derek's side the entire time he was in the hospital. He'd been his usual caring self. A side of Stiles Derek had grown to appreciate. He knew Stiles wasn't the biggest fan of him but it didn't stop him from doing everything to help get a wolfsbane bullet out of Derek's arm; or keep him from holding a paralyzed Derek above water for two hours. Stiles may have been the one to accidentally poison him but he saw the regret and guilt Stiles wore. Derek would never admit it out loud but he held so much respect for Stiles. He trusted him the most out of his pack, despite what he said. 

Derek wanted to reach for the brunette, his face furrowed in a restless grimace, but he didn't want to wake him.

Suddenly Stiles shot up in bed letting out a loud yet strangled scream.

Derek grabbed the flailing boy trying to calm him. "Stiles, shhh, it's okay, you're okay." Derek gripped Stiles so the boy's back leaned against his chest. His arms wrapped around Stiles torso and arm. 

Stiles stopped screaming, one hand gripping the bed sheets harshly the other holding onto Derek's arm for dear life. 

"Shhh." Derek hushed gently. 

Stiles had sweat dripping down his face. His body ached and he struggled to catch his breath as he panted.

"You're okay." Derek spoke quietly not letting go of Stiles.

"It happened again." Stiles whispered between pants.

"The dream?" Derek asked still holding Stiles.

"It was different this time. It's the same one I had in the hospital." Stiles released the bed to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow.

"You were the one drowning in the fountain. Everytime I tried to pull you out, the water's surface would turn to ice at my touch." Stiles let go of Derek's arm and pulled away from Derek's grasp.

"I don't know what it means, but I can't hurt anyone else. If I kill you, then the pack is left without an alpha. I-I can't do that to them." Stiles' breaths became quicker and shallow. 

"Stiles." Derek put his hand on Stiles' arm. The burning feeling under his hand proved Stiles' temperature had spiked again. "You need to calm down. I think your spark reacts to your emotions. You're skin is on fire again." Derek spoke calmly.

"Find an anchor." Derek wasn't sure if that would work but he didn't know how to calm Stiles down. That had always been Scott's thing.

"I-I don't have one." Stiles gasped gripping the bed with both hands this time.

"What about Scott? He's your best friend." Derek suggested.

Stiles shook his head.

Derek felt the pain Stiles was feeling begin to crawl through Derek's wrist. He didn't let go though. "What about a crush you have or-" Derek was cut off by the pain. It was more severe now. He grit his teeth not willing to let go yet.

"Th-Theo." Stiles stuttered in a whisper.

"What?" Derek frowned.

"Theo, he's in my English class. He's also my lab partner in chemistry." Stiles explained still breathing heavily. 

"Okay, what about him? Tell me about him." Derek nodded urging Stiles to continue.

"I've been crazy about him since fourth grade. He's got a beautiful smile and an infectious laugh. He's really smart and always laughs at my dumb jokes." 

Derek could feel Stiles' skin begin to cool down and the pain start to dissipate. 

"Keep going." Derek encouraged. 

"He's the captain of the swim team. He hates Jackson. He has gorgeous blue eyes that I get lost in sometimes." Stiles eyes were closed as he imagined Theo was in front of him. "He doesn't go anywhere without his Nike water bottle. He runs track too." 

"Stiles, it worked." Derek smiled releasing Stiles' arm. 

Stiles opened his eyes. His breathing was steady and his skin was a normal temperature again. He unclenched his hands from the bed and looked at a smirking Derek. 

"I didn't know you had a thing for anyone." Derek rose a brow at a blushing Stiles. 

"It's not like we're close." Stiles snapped obviously not happy about having told Derek about Theo.

"I knew you were into guys I just didn't know you were into a specific one. I've never even heard of this guy." Derek smirked.

"Only Scott, Lydia and Allison know. I'd like to keep it that way." Stiles snapped again. 

"I'm not gonna say anything." Derek chuckled. "But why haven't you told him how you feel?" 

"He's one hundred percent straight. That doesn't exactly make me his type." Stiles ran a hand through his messy hair. 

Derek only nodded. 

"Look, I'm exhausted can I go home now?" Stiles yawned.

"Not gonna happen." Derek said grabbing Stiles' arm, keeping him from getting up.

Stiles let out a sigh. "You can't keep me here forever. My dad will wonder where I am."

"I text him and told him you'd be staying here for a few days.  He's fine with it." Derek smiled.

"You text my dad?" Stiles gaped at Derek.

"He trusts me. He said you needed to get out of the house." Derek shrugged. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Wait, is this your room?" Stiles asked looking around.

"Yeah." Derek nodded simply.

"And this is your bed?" Stiles looked at the blue sheets he was laying on.

"Yes, Stiles my bed is in my room." Derek rolled his eyes.

"I hate you." Stiles huffed looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." Derek responded a bit harshly.

Stiles bolted up in the bed glaring at Derek. "Then why are you doing this? Why keep me here? Why let me sleep in your bed. Why suddenly act like you care about my well being. And don't use me being a pack member as an excuse." Stiles snapped.

"Because I need you Stiles." Derek snapped back. 

Stiles frowned. "What? Why?" 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't you get it?" Derek pushed himself out of the chair. "You're an emissary. I'm an alpha." 

Stiles eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet. "You want me to be your emissary?" 

Derek nodded. "Yes, Stiles." 

Stiles let out a snort. "Not a chance." 

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you really hate me that much?" 

"Derek, I don't trust you. I'm only here because of Scott. And don't act for a second like that's not true for you too. If I wasn't a package deal with Scott I wouldn't be a second thought to you. But now you want something from me so you think you can act like you care all of a sudden. Well it doesn't work that way. I'm not gonna be anybody's emissary and I'm sure as hell not gonna be yours." Stiles stood his fists clenched at his sides, his stare hard and angry.

"Deaton said you'd probably react like this." Derek sighed looking down at the floor. 

"You talked to Deaton about this?" Stiles scoffed. 

Derek looked up his eyes meeting Stiles angry ones. "It was his idea. Why do you think he called me?"

Stiles' jaw clenched. He felt his skin start to heat up. "I need to get out of here."

Derek took a step towards Stiles. "Stiles, wait." 

"No, Derek I need to get away from you." Stiles snapped. His hands shook as he pulled his shoes on.

Derek noticed the tremble and Stiles' skin start to flush. "Just think about Theo. Let him be your anchor." 

"The only thing I can think about is anchoring you to the floor." Stiles snapped at Derek before rushing out of the room. 

Derek went to run after him but his feet wouldn't move. Stiles had literally anchored him to floor. "Damn it, Stiles!" Derek yelled. 

He fished his phone from his pocket.

"Scott, I need your help."


	6. He's Dangerous

Derek had his arms crossed over his chest as Scott paced the room.

"So Stiles is an emissary?" 

"Not yet, but he has the spark. And according to Deaton he needs to be watched carefully since he's resisting it." Derek explained. 

"Why is he resisting it?" Allison frowned looking between Derek and Scott. 

Derek sighed. His feet still planted firmly to the floor. "He says he doesn't want it."

"That's ridiculous, he'd be a great emissary." Lydia piped in.

"He could be your emissary." Isaac spoke up his eyes meeting Derek.

"Trust me, I've already approached him with that. How do you think I got here?" Derek pointed down at his feet.

"What made him glue you to the floor of all things?" Scott asked sending Stiles a text.

"He had a panic attack from a nightmare he had. I got him to find an anchor. Well after I mentioned him being my emissary he got pissed. I told him to think of his anchor and he said the only thing he could think about was anchoring me to the floor." Derek gestured to his feet. "And so here we are."

"Stiles has an anchor?" Scott frowned at Derek.

"Of course he does. We all do. We just don't always realize it." Lydia spoke matter of factly. 

"Who's his?" Scott asked Derek.

"He asked me not to say anything." Derek shrugged. He didn't need Stiles to hate him anymore than he did.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "It's Theo obviously. Stiles has been in love with him since like the fourth grade." 

"Wait, Stiles' chemistry partner?" Isaac asked suddenly realizing who Theo was.

Allison nodded. 

"So how do we get you unstuck?" Lydia turned her attention back to Derek.

"Stiles may be the only one who can do that." Isaac said tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

"Do you know where he went?" Allison asked Derek.

Derek shook his head. "But how hard can it be to find a blue jeep?" 

"We can split up." Scott nodded. "Lydia, you and Isaac check Deaton's. Allison and I will check his house. Derek..." Scott paused before smirking at the alpha. "You stay put, in case he comes back." 

Derek shot a glare at Scott. 

"Umm guys, Stiles' jeep is in the driveway." Lydia pointed out the window at the blue jeep parked next to Derek's black camero.

"He left on foot?" Derek snapped his head towards the window. Images of Stiles walking through the woods by himself sent Derek's alpha side into a frenzy. 

"Derek, look." Isaac pointed to the floor where Stiles had anchored Derek.

Derek looked down to see the heel of his left foot was able to lift off the floor. He struggled to lift it all the way but to no avail. 

"Scott do you think you have a good lock on Stiles' scent?" Derek asked as he continued to struggle to free his feet.

Scott imagined Stiles' familiar scent. "Yeah, I think so." 

Derek felt relief flood him as his left foot came free completely. "You four need to find him." 

"No, no I don't think that's a good idea." Isaac shook his head profusely. "You're the alpha, you know more about what he's capable of. You should be there." 

"Isaac's right. We don't know how to tell if he's reacting to his spark." Allison agreed. "Besides you're almost completely free." 

Lydia bit the inside of her cheek. "Plus we still don't know what poisoned you or those three-" Lydia's eyes widened suddenly. 

Allison frowned at her best friend. "Lydia what is it?" 

"Lydia, don't." Derek's voice was low. 

Lydia looked at Derek her mouth open slightly. 

"He's dangerous." Lydia whispered.

"It's not his fault he doesn't know what he's doing." Derek's tone was full of worry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lydia asked her tone still quiet. 

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "He feels horrible as it is. I didn't want him to feel worse." 

"Does someone want to explain what you two are talking about?" Isaac asked glancing between Derek and Lydia.

"Stiles poisoned you. He killed those omegas." Allison said frowning at the floor. "You said he told you he wished he could take all your pain away and he did. He told you he wanted to anchor you to the floor and he did." Allison looked up at Derek.

"Stiles said you two were arguing when you suddenly started to throw up the mistletoe." Allison recalled her conversation with Stiles at the hospital.

"He told me he needed me to shut up." Derek nodded at Allison. 

"He must hate himself." Scott ran his hands through his hair. 

"That's why we need to find him. Even he doesn't know what all he capable of." Derek said stepping forward, finally free from Stiles' curse. 

"What do we do when we find him?" Isaac asked.

"Leave that to me." Derek answered walking out of his room with the rest of the pack in tow. 

-

Stiles sat on a large fallen tree his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what to do. He was not only dangerous but now Derek wanted him to be his emissary. He couldn't imagine being tied to Derek forever. He hated Derek. Derek always snapped at Stiles and threatened him. He ordered him around and Stiles was sick of it. He always assumed it was because he couldn't actually make him submit like he could the others. Lydia did whatever Derek wanted. Derek didn't  trust Allison enough to bother with her but Stiles, he would argue and disobey Derek all the time, yet the two of them were always there for each other. They'd saved each other's lives repeatedly. Stiles felt like Derek didn't take him seriously before and now all of a sudden because it benefited him, Derek needed Stiles. 

Stiles' skin started to burn once again. The heat spread across his flesh like wildfire. The world began to spin underneath him. His head felt like the schools drum line had taken up residency. He grabbed his ears trying to block out the shrill that pierced his ear drums. The trembling started in his legs forcing him to his knees. He grasped at the dirt floor beneath him as he struggled for air. The blurry vision from before fading to a black curtain.


	7. Shamanic crisis

Derek sniffed the air stopping in his tracks. 

"What is it?" Allison asked looking at Derek, her bow at the ready. 

"He's close." Scott answered his nose high in the air.

"Put the bow down, you aren't gonna shoot Stiles." Derek snapped at Allison forcing the bow to face the ground.

"You said yourself he doesn't know how dangerous he is." Allison reminded Derek her tone full of annoyance. 

Derek grit his teeth. "Do you really think having a friend point an arrow at him is going to keep him calm?" 

"What if he's not calm when we find him?" Lydia piped in her voice a nervous squeak. 

"He's not angry right now, he's..." Derek paused to study Stiles' scent. 

"Scared?" Isaac frowned looking at Derek. He was still fairly new to the whole werewolf thing and was still trying to learn how to use all his senses. 

"Yeah." Derek nodded a concerned scowl covering his features. 

Derek closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again his eyes were a bright red. He scanned the woods in front of them when he saw a large red blob about forty feet away. 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled taking off into a sprint. The pack hurrying quickly behind him.

"Stiles, Stiles wake up." Derek knelt next to Stiles unmoving body. He closed his eyes listening closely to Stiles slow weak heartbeat. 

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia dared ask looming over Derek and Stiles.

"I don't know but we need to get him to Deaton. He should be back by now."  Derek said scooping up Stiles' limp body into his arms.

-

Derek carried Stiles' into Deaton's office quickly.

"Lay him here." Deaton pointed to a large metal operating table.

"What was he doing before he passed out?" Deaton asked looking at Derek as he put the stethoscope in his ears.

"I-I don't know. We found him unconcious in the woods." Derek answered unable to hide the worry in his tone.

"His heartbeat is slow and weak. How long was he out there?" Deaton asked taking Stiles' temperature. 

Derek knew if Stiles was awake he'd make some smart comment about hoping the thermometer hadn't been used in a dogs butt. He never thought he'd say this but he missed Stiles' annoying quips.

"Maybe an hour." Isaac answered when Derek didn't respond.

Derek stared down at the still boy. He didn't know why it hurt him so much to see Stiles like this. He'd seen pack members hurt before but this really bothered him. Maybe because Stiles couldn't heal himself or because this was too far out of Derek's range of knowledge it made him uncomfortable. All he knew was his wolf instincts were going crazy. 

"Derek, are you with me?" Deaton asked his hand suddenly on Derek's shoulder.

Derek not trusting his voice, nodded quickly.

"Lydia says he's dangerous?" Deaton asked. 

Derek tossed a glare at the redhead. 

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Derek snapped.

"I know, it's alright, I'm going to help him but I need you to tell me everything." Deaton spoke calmly.

Derek nodded gripping the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay." 

"Here, have a seat." Deaton pushed a chair towards a stressed looking Derek.

The alpha sat gingerly leaning his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. 

"Start from the beginning, I need to know everything." Deaton spoke as he wiped Stiles' forehead with a damp cloth. 

-

Once Derek caught Deaton up to speed he looked at the vet nervously.

"Well it seems as though Stiles is going through what's known as Shamanic crisis or more commonly known as Shaman sickness." Deaton explained. 

"What is that?" Scott asked frowning. 

"When a Shaman is chosen or in Stiles' case when their spark is ignited they have to accept the position. He has to go through an initiation. If he refuses, the balance is off and his body starts to react. It comes with many symptoms. Fever, tremers, seizures, headaches, panic attacks, nightmares, just to name a few. It seems as though Stiles' spark is more powerful than I had previously known. He is resisting but it's coming through on it's own which is how he managed to poison you and the three wolves you found. It's also how he was able to take your pain and anchor you to the floor. He can't control it because he doesn't know how." 

Deaton frowned at Stiles' still unmoving body. "What I don't understand is how he is able to heal you and hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked frowning himself. 

"There are different types of emissaries. Midigates, Minders, Mercenaries, and Tempests. Think of them as the four elements. Mitigates are earth, they heal. Minders are wind, they protect. Mercenaries are fire, they fight. Tempests are water, they control things."

"Wait, so which one are you?" Isaac asked.

"I am a Minder." Deaton answered.

"And Stiles?" Allison asked looking at the brunette that lay pale and still.

"That's the thing. I don't know. You said he poisoned you and the three wolves you found. But then he managed to heal you. He shouldn't be able to do both." Deaton answered. 

"So how do you heal the Shaman sickness?" Scott grabbed Stiles' hand obsorbing some of his pain.

"You don't." Deaton answered simply.

Derek clenched his fists his eyes flashing red briefly. "What do you mean you don't?" 

"He has to accept his spark."

Derek stood quickly his hands still clenched. "How can he do that if he's unconcious?" Derek growled. 

"I'm afraid there's no easy fix for this kind of thing Derek. He has to pull through this. If he does, then the only way he lives is if he does the initiation." 

Scott whipped around to face Deaton. "What do you mean 'if'?" Concern laced in the werewolf's tone.

"He'll need constant care and to be surrounded by all of you. If you can keep his temperature down he should recover faster. You'll need to keep his environment calm. His spark can feed off of outside emotions. So no yelling or arguing near him. If you feel like he might be having a nightmare or something. Try to wake him. If he won't wake, which I suspect he won't, someone needs to comfort him as if he was awake." 

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?" Allison asked.

"No, the hospital is full of too many emotions and stress. He needs peace and calm. No amoubt of modern medicine is going to help him. I also recommend not telling anyone about his condition." Deaton answered.

Lydia licked her lips thoughtfully. "Would an anchor help in this situation?" 

"Absolutely if you know what is his." Deaton nodded.

"What if it's a person?" Lydia asked curiously. 

"Even better. If his anchor talks to him he'll have a much better chance of pulling through." Deaton smiled at Lydia. 

"Lydia, I don't that's a good idea." Scott shook his head.

"Do you want him to pull through?" Lydia snapped. 

"What are we gonna tell him? Hey, your lab partner is a druid who may or may not be dying also he's in love with you, could you come say a few words?" Derek snarked.

The room got quiet, everyone was smiling at Derek. 

"What?" Derek frowned. 

"You sounded just like Stiles." Isaac answered. 

Derek frowned looking at the unconcious boy. "Lydia, can you get Theo to agree by telling him as little as possible?" 

"Of course." Lydia grinned proudly.

"He can stay at my house. His dad already thinks he's staying with me anyway. It'll arise the least amount of suspicion with any parents. You all can crash whenever. We need to work together on this." Derek spoke, being clear that it was not up for discussion.

The pack all nodded. They wouldn't have argued anyway, they all wanted the same thing, Stiles alive.


	8. Theo

Stiles was settled into Derek's bed just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Lydia agreed to stay with Stiles first so everyone else could sleep. 

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay with him first?" Allison offered as Lydia kicked her heels off. 

"I told you I'm a super light sleeper, if he so much as makes a peep I'll wake up. Besides, I'm not that tired." Lydia answered crawling onto the bed with Stiles. She layed down and put a hand on his arm. "Derek says his skin gets pretty hot if he's in a stressed state. I'll feel it." Lydia assured Allison.

"Okay. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." 

Lydia nodded before shooing Allison out.

Downstairs Derek threw all the blankets he could find onto the floor of the living room for Allison, Scott and Isaac. He tossed a few spare pillows down as well. He kept a blanket for himself as he layed on the couch.

"Allison, are you sure you don't want the couch?" Derek asked for the fourth time. His mother would have a coniption if she saw Derek taking the couch for himself and allowing Allison to sleep on the floor.

"Yes, Derek I'm very sure." Allison responded snuggling into Scott. 

Lydia fiddled with the hem of Stiles' sleeve. "I don't know if you can actually hear me but Deaton said talking to you would help. I hope he's right. You're gonna pull through, I just know it." Tears pricked the back of Lydia's eyes as she spoke. Stiles and her had been friends since elementary school. She, Scott, Jackson and Stiles had all been friends. Jackson less so as he and Stiles didn't always jive. 

Lydia swiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry we didn't notice something was wrong sooner." Lydia snuggled into Stiles' body. He had to be okay. 

-

"Are you sure about this Lydia?" Derek growled, his eyes searching park.

"Yes, Derek. He comes here to run every Thursday." Lydia answered annoyed. 

 

"I don't mean that, I mean this awful plan." Derek hissed.

"It's not an awful plan, he's always been very protective of me especially since dating Jackson." Lydia smiled at Derek. "Now go before he sees you."

Derek ran back to his car and watched as Lydia did what she does best, get her way. 

Lydia sat at the picnic table and poured eye drops in her eyes just as Theo walked through the park entrance. The table she chose was only about twenty feet away. 

"Lydia?" Theo frowned walking towards her. 

Lydia looked up wiping at her cheeks hurriedly and giving a forced smile. "Theo, hey." 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did Jackson do something?" Theo asked taking a seat next to the strawberry blonde. 

"No, well I mean he's not answering his phone but that's nothing new. It's just...I went for a walk cause my car's in the shop and well I just got a call from Scott, and Stiles has been really sick and he's been out of it for days and we don't know if he'll be okay." What had started as a charade turned into genuine sadness and real tears.

"Is he at the hospital?" Theo asked.

"No, the doctors said to keep his temperature down and make him as comfortable as possible. He's staying at a friend of mines. I just want to see him." Lydia cried gripping Theos shirt as she cried into his chest.

Theo held Lydia allowing her to cry. 

"I'll take you to see him." Theo offered. 

"You would do that?" Lydia looked up giving Theo large puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I'd like to see him too actually." Theo nodded with a grin.

"Really?" Lydia hadn't expected him to want to see Stiles but she knew she could convince him to.

"Yeah, Stiles has always been a highlight of school. English and Chemistry were my favorite classes because of him." Theo smiled standing.

"Oh, I just never see you two together." Lydia frowned. Did Theo have a crush on Stiles too?

"Oh well were weren't exactly close. I'm not really cool enough to be friends with him." Theo chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Lydia gaped at the cinnamon haired guy in front of him. 

"Well his best friends are you, Scott and Jackson." Theo shrugged. 

Lydia laughed standing. "Stiles hates Jackson and I'm pretty sure he thinks your cool." Lydia linked her arm with his. "Lead the way." Lydia smiled. She tossed a glance back to see Derek backing out of his parking spot. 

-

Lydia didn't bother knocking as she approached Derek's door. 

"Lydia, there you are. Oh, Theo, hey." Scott stood from the couch. 

Theo waved uncomfortably.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Lydia asked acting as though she hadn't been there an hour before. 

"Follow me." Derek lead Lydia and Theo up the stairs. 

"Any changes?" Lydia asked.

"No." Derek answered sadly. 

"Derek, his temperature is rising." Isaac, who had been sitting in the chair next to the bed, stood suddenly.

"Get the wet cloth." Derek ordered rushing to Stiles side.

Lydia chewed on her nail as she watched with worried eyes. 

Stiles hands suddenly gripped the bed sheet his head thrown back and back arched. He screamed hoarsly through clenched teeth.

"He's having a nightmare." Derek grabbed Stiles' arm with one hand taking some of his pain while he brushed the sweat ridden hair from Stiles' forehead. 

"Stiles, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here, okay. You're alright. Isaac's here too and Lydia. Lydia brought Theo. He wanted to make sure you're okay." Derek spoke calmly. 

"His doctor said talking to him will help. Maybe a new voice is what he needs." Lydia urged Theo forward. 

"Y-yeah, o-okay." Theo nodded wiping the palms of his hands on his gym shorts. He took a seat on the other side of Stiles, opposite Derek.

"Uh, hey, Stiles, it's Theo. I didn't even know you were sick. I'd have definitely visited sooner." Theo rubbed the back of his neck.

Lydia took Theo's hand and placed it on Stiles' arm.

"Whoa, you're on fire." Theo frowned at his hand. "I really hope you get better soon. You still owe me some lacrosse lessons." Theo laughed lightly. 

"If you get me on the team this year, I'll owe you one. Big time. Anything you want." Theo was smiling at a much calmer Stiles.

"Oh, his skin is cooling off." Theo noted lifting his hand. 

Derek had already noticed not only the drop in temperature but also Stiles' heartbeat was slightly stronger and faster than before.

"Theo, why don't you stay here and keep talking to him. Isaac, Lydia we need to talk with Scott and Allison." Derek gave Stiles' arm a gentle squeeze before standing.

"How'd it go?" Scott asked as he saw Derek come down stairs.

"Wait, where's Theo?" Allison frowned when the three came down alone. 

"He's talking to Stiles." Lydia smiled proudly.

"Theo needs to stay." Derek said walking over to the table they used for pack meetings. 

"What?" Everyone chorused looking at Derek as if he'd just grown a second head.

"He can't stay. He doesn't understand the supernatural." Allison objected.

"So we tell him." Derek answered.

"Okay, assuming he doesn't run in the other direction, then what?" Lydia asked pursing her lips. 

"We tell him he's Stiles' anchor." Derek shrugged. 

"Stiles will kill you." Isaac said tossing a glance at the other members. 

 

"He can only kill me if he's conscious, which will happen a lot sooner if Theo stays." Derek snapped.

"I don't know about this." Scott said running a hand through his hair. He didn't know Theo all that well and what if he freaked out?

"Scott, look at me. How long did it take us to calm him down from a nightmare this morning? Almost twenty minutes. Theo did it in five." Derek growled pointing upstairs.

"Derek's got a point." Allison bit her lower lip. 

Lydia let out a long sigh. "Before we go telling him anything let me talk to him." 

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I don't want to send Stiles back into a magical coma without an anchor when he finds out we told Theo." Lydia hissed before turning on heel and marching up the stairs.

"She also has a point." Isaac frowned tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Upstairs Lydia walked into Derek's room cautiously. 

"He looks so peaceful now." Theo said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yeah, he does." Lydia gave a small smile. 

Lydia licked her lips and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Look, Theo, I don't know what you did but, it took Scott and Derek twenty minutes to calm him down from a nightmare this morning. Derek thinks you should stay. We're all crashing here and I don't know Stiles just seems to be reacting well to you. I know it's crazy but-"

"It's not crazy at all. My mom used to say that if you were upset or hurt or sick, to think of something you only have good memories of. Friends aren't enough sometimes, we fight with family and friends but an acquaintance or stranger we had a positive interaction with can be a saving grace. We only ever had good interactions. Maybe that's why. I know Scott and Stiles fight like brothers. You and Stiles disagree on Jackson. I don't know about Isaac or that tall guy that was in here with us."

"Derek. Stiles had rocky starts with both him and Isaac." Lydia piped in.

"So see? Maybe it's not so crazy after all." Theo smiled.

Lydia's heart rate sped up, her lips curling into a grin. "So you'll stay?" 

"If I can help, I will." Theo nodded before looking down at Stiles.

 

Lydia beamed. "Great, I'll let Derek know."


	9. Absolutely not

Theo dropped his duffle bag on the floor of Derek's loft. "I told my parents I went camping with you guys. They bought it." Theo chuckled.

"Good all the parents are on the same page then." Allison nodded smiling at Theo.

"Why are we lying again?" Theo asked frowning at the group.

"We just don't want this getting out. Plus the Sherrif has enough going on he doesn't need to know Stiles is in comatose state." Scott answered hurriedly. "And you know how parents talk." 

"Shouldn't the sheriff know his son is extremely sick?" Theo raised a brow. 

"He tends to overreact. The doctors said he needs to be surrounded by calm and peace. The sheriff thinks Stiles was having some bad anxiety so we got him out of the house for a few days. If Stiles doesn't get better we'll let his dad know but for now we're holding off." Lydia answered plastering a fake smile on her lips.

"Okay." Theo nodded simply, much to everyone's surprise. 

"Can I go up and see him?" Theo asked glancing at the stairs.

"Of course." Scott nodded.

Theo tapped gently on the door to Derek's room.

Derek looked up from wiping Stiles' forehead with a damp cloth.

"How's he doing?" Theo asked walking over to the bed. He wiped his hands on his jeans anxiously.

"About the same as when you left." Derek answered observing Theo's nervous stance.

"Why are you so nervous?" Derek asked frowning up at the boy.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Theo shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"That doesn't answer my question." Derek said blatantly raising his brow at Theo.

"Well I don't really know you well and I feel like you may resent me for Stiles reacting so positively to my being here." Theo shrugged staring down at his feet.

Derek frowned. "Why would you think that?" 

"Well you're his boyfriend aren't you?" Theo asked looking up at Derek.

Derek's eyebrows lifted in confused shock. "No, absolutely not." 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed...I mean he's staying at your house, in your bed and the way you look after him and care for him it just seemed like..." Theo trailed off looking back down at his feet. His hands were sweating again.

"It's okay, he's..." Derek trailed off looking for the right way to explain his alpha relation to Theo. "Like a brother to me." Derek finished his sentence as he looked down at Stiles.

Theo cocked his head at Derek. "I see." 

Sensing Theo might push the issue Derek stood up. "I'll let you do whatever it is you do." Derek gestured to Stiles before walking past Theo.

"Derek, wait." Theo turned to the brooding werewolf. "Can I ask you something that might sound...strange?" 

"Go ahead." Derek answered leaning against his door frame. He doubted this guy could top anything he's heard come out of Stiles' mouth.

"Have you ever heard of an anchor?" Theo asked taking a seat next to Stiles. 

Derek raised his brows once again. "You mean the large piece of metal that keeps a boat from moving? Yeah, I've heard of it." 

Theo laughed. "That sounds like something Stiles would say." 

This caused Derek to frown but he didn't respond. 

"But no, it's a term my mom uses for her patients sometimes. It can be a thing, a memory, or a person that someone has a good connection with almost. When I was younger I had panic attacks after my sister died. She use to tell me to find an anchor, something I had a positive reaction to. Mine was this book my dad gave me when I was younger. It was all about different swimmers and their success stories of how they overcame injuries or other disabilities that kept them from swimming. It was meant to give me hope to keep swimming even when it seemed like I was drowning. It helped me get through the panic attacks." Theo grabbed Stiles' hand.

"Stiles and I aren't close but we always had a good time in class together." Theo bit at his lip. "Sometimes if I'm having a shit day I try to go to a memory that makes me laugh. There's this one in particular that I find myself going to often. It's of Stiles and I in Chemistry. That memory has been one of many anchors to me." 

Theo looked up at an expressionless Derek. "Do you think I'm a type of anchor for him and that's why he reacts so strongly to me?" 

Derek frowned slightly. "I'm not sure, but I think there may be something to that." Derek nodded careful not to give anything away. If Stiles could hear him he didn't want to say something that might cause his spark to react.

Theo nodded looking back at Stiles. 

"What is it your mom does?" Derek asked with curious eyes.

"She's a therapist." Theo answered.

Derek nodded slightly.

"She's sounds like a smart woman. See if you can use that to our advantage. Anything you think might help, do it." Derek spoke like an alpha even though Theo wasn't a pack member.

"I will." Theo nodded with a smile.

-

Derek stepped into the living room.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Theo." Derek huffed flopping down on his couch.

"We heard." Isaac said with a smile.

"Of course you did." Derek sighed rolling his eyes.

 

Derek shifted under the smirks of the pack. "What?" He frowned at them.

"Does someone have a crush on Stiles?" Lydia asked her eyes dancing at the idea.

"What? No. Absolutely not." Derek shook his head.

"Theo has a point. The way you care for him-" Scott was cut off by Derek's growl.

"Is like I would care for any of you. I'm the alpha, it's my instinct." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that really all you took from my conversation with Theo was the fact that he thought I liked Stiles?" 

"He didn't just think you liked him. He thought you were dating him." Allison smirked.

"You guys are insane. And in case you forgot, Stiles is in love with Theo." Derek snapped. He was in no mood to be talking about his non existent relationship with Stiles. The notion was ridiculous. The only thing he and Stiles felt for one another was purely tolerance.


	10. Calm down

Theo stared down at the sleeping boy wrapped in the blue sheets. Seeing Stiles like this made him wish he'd gotten to know his lab partner better. He smiled sadly as he grabbed Stiles' hand. He kind of liked the fact that he might be acting as an anchor for Stiles. 

His mom always shared bits of therapy wisdom with him and he tried to use it to help as much as he could. He was definitely going to try and get Stiles through this, whatever it was. 

Theo suddenly felt like his hand was touching a hot stove. Stiles thrashed gripping Theo's hand harder. 

 

"Ahhh, Derek!" Theo yelled. He was sure his hand would blister from the heat Stiles was giving off.

Derek rushed in a look of concern etched on his face. 

"I think he's burning my hand. How is he this hot?" Theo grimaced. "I can't get it free." 

Derek grabbed the cold cloth and pressed it to Stiles' head. "Talk to him." Derek ordered.

"Uh, uh, Stiles. Listen umm you're gonna be fine. You're safe with Derek and I. We're right here. Everything's okay." Theo stammered. 

"It's not working." Theo panicked. 

"You have to stay calm." Derek demanded. 

"You need to anchor him. You mentioned being an anchor so be one." Derek growled.

"I don't know how." Theo shrugged his heart rate picking up.

"A memory, you mentioned memories. Find one. Remind him of it. Let him be your anchor as well." Derek said trying not to snap. He knew Theo was only trying to help.

"Right, okay." Theo nodded before gripping Stiles' hand harder. He tried to calm his breathing and relax.

"Stiles, do you remember a few days before school break let out, we were in Chemistry. You were complaining about your arm hurting. You said it felt like you'd held a hundred and eighty pounds up in eight feet of water for two hours. I told you it wasn't possible but you were insistent it was." Theo paused taking a deep breath. 

Derek frowned as he wiped Stiles' already cooling forehead, flashes of Stiles holding him up in the water popped into his head.

Theo continued. "I gave you a bunch of statistics about how it wasn't physically possible. You told me it would surprise me what the human body could do if someone you cared about was in danger." 

Derek stopped wiping Stiles' head and looked up at Theo with a confused frown. The memory of Stiles diving in after Derek hit him, causing him to grip Stiles' hand. 

 

Theo didn't notice as he kept talking. "You were right. So, just imagine your holding someone close to you above water. I need you to hold on okay. Just keep holding on. You're gonna pull through this." 

Derek looked down to see Stiles' face pale. The flush, that he'd been sporting for days, almost completely vanished. His heart rate was up significantly higher and stronger. 

"Derek." Stiles mumbled so low Theo couldn't make out what he'd said but Derek could.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Derek gripped Stiles hand in both his willing the boy to open his eyes. 

"Keep-keep talking." Derek urged Theo.

"Stiles, you're doing great. You just need to keep holding on. Derek and I are right here. We aren't going anywhere. Derek-" 

Stiles bolted up letting out a loud yell. Derek gripped onto Stiles like he had done before. 

 

"Derek." Stiles panted his voice broken and hoarse. 

"Stiles." Derek let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"You're okay?" Stiles pulled away from Derek looking him over as if he expected the werewolf to be covered in cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine, Stiles." Derek nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-" 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, everything's fine." Derek interrupted Stiles. 

Stiles was panting heavily trying to even his breathing when he caught sight of movement to his right.

"Th-Theo?" Stiles croaked.

"Hey." Theo smiled.

"What are you doing here? Derek, why is he here?" Stiles asked panic filling his tone.

"It's okay. He was just here to see how you were doing." Derek said calmly. He didn't want to send Stiles into a panic. 

"We should get you to Deaton. He'll want to know you're awake." Derek said standing. 

"Who's Deaton?" Theo asked looking up at Derek.

"His...doctor." Derek answered with a slight pause.

"Why don't you stay here with the others and order some food while I take him." Derek suggested sensing Theo was going to ask to come with.

"Yeah, okay." Theo grinned glad to not have to leave. He'd made a silent promise to himself to make sure he and Stiles became friends if he pulled through. 

"The others?" Stiles frowned at Derek.

"The pack's downstairs." Derek answered before realizing what he'd just said.

"Pack?" Theo raised his brow at Derek. 

"He calls us a pack of wild teenagers instead of wild dogs. It's a dumb joke." Stiles said trying to cover for Derek. He shot a glare at the alpha.

"I'll go let the pack know he's up." Theo laughed standing. 

Derek clenched his jaw but stayed silent.

"Do you feel up to showering?" Derek asked before Stiles could ask about why Theo was really there.

"Yeah, I think so." Stiles nodded.

Derek frowned unsure how he felt about allowing Stiles to shower alone. But he'd sweat through his clothes pretty badly.

"Look if it will make you feel better send Lydia in to sit with me." Stiles sighed sensing Derek's hesitation. He stood up from the bed and swayed a bit.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you out of our sight." Derek growled gripping Stiles' waist helping steady him. 

"Lydia." Derek yelled as he helped lead Stiles to the bathroom across the hall. 

The strawberry blonde was at the door in record timing. 

"Sit in here and make sure he's okay." Derek ordered. He turned to Stiles who had already peeled off his sweat covered t-shirt. "Don't take forever. I want to get you to Deaton as soon as possible." 

Lydia nodded as she helped Stiles undress. They'd seen each other naked a thousand times so this was nothing new for them. 

"I don't have anything to change into." Stiles said dropping his jeans.

"I'll have something ready just hurry up." Derek said turning to find Stiles some clothes. 

He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He then grabbed a t shirt out of another drawer and left the clothes on the bed before going downstairs 

-

Stiles padded down the stairs gently with Lydia behind him. Derek's clothes hung loosely on him. 

"There he is, the man of the hour." Scott smiled pulling his best friend into a hug.

"What uh, what are all you guys doing here?" Stiles asked rubbing the back of his neck. He'd asked Lydia but she wouldn't give him a straight answer. Instead she told some story about how she ran into Theo in the park and asked him to drop her off at Derek's.

"Making sure you're okay." Allison answered with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles frowned. He glanced around the room. Nobody said anything.

"Stiles, listen to me." Derek spoke calmly.

"You told them." Stiles growled. What happened to not saying anything!" Stiles yelled whirling to face Derek. 

"They needed to know." Derek growled trying not to lose his temper.

"That's not up to you." Stiles snapped.

"In fact it's very much up to me. I'm the-" Derek cut himself off not wanting to slip up again with Theo there.

"You took off in the middle of the night. I had to find you." Derek growled.

"Did you have to bring the whole Hale brigade?" Stiles hands clenched. 

"Stiles, calm down. You need to calm down." Derek said the anger in his voice now turned to worry.

"Stop telling me to calm down." Stiles snapped.

Derek felt his eyes widen and jaw drop. Was it his imagination or did Stiles' eyes just flash a deep shade of violet?

"Theo, maybe now would be a good time to mention... anything at all." Lydia nudged the brunette. 

"Hey, Stiles, Dr. Deaton said you have to stay calm. You don't want to end up with another fever." Theo touched Stiles' shoulder gently. "We were all worried about you." 

Stiles' eyes flashed again for a brief second confirming Derek hadn't imagined it. 

Stiles looked over at Theo his hands unclenching. Theo was definitely his anchor.

"I'm fine." Stiles said curtly. Turning to the door.

"Who's taking me to see Deaton?" Stiles huffed grabbing Derek's keys.

"I am." Derek answered.

"Any other takers?" Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles." Derek growled feeling his patience slipping. 

"Fine, but I'm driving." Stiles snapped.

"Like hell you are." Theo piped up causing everyone to look at him slightly shocked. 

"You can barely stand." Theo frowned gesturing towards Stiles who was currently leaning on the wall for support.

Stiles clenched his jaw but didn't argue. 

 

"I'm driving." Derek smirked snatching the keys from Stiles. Derek liked having Theo around. Stiles listened to Theo. Somehow the idea of that frustrated Derek as much as it pleased him.


	11. Blood oath

The car ride to Deaton's was silent. Derek knew if he spoke it would send Stiles reeling and that wouldn't be good for either of them. 

"Stiles, glad to see you're up and well." Deaton smiled at the brunette as Stiles and Derek walked in.

"Up, yes. Well, not so much." Stiles sighed.

"What brought him out of It? Was it that anchor you mentioned?" Deaton asked pressing his stethoscope to Stiles' chest.

Derek cleared his throat nervously. "Yes." He knew Stiles would be furious with him.

Stiles tossed a glare at the alpha. But didn't say anything much to Derek's relief. 

"Well you're better than you were but this is only going to get worse." Deaton sighed.

"Let me guess, I have to accept my spark." Stiles waved an annoyed hand. 

"If you don't it will kill you." Deaton said his tone calm.

"Oh great, just wonderful. I don't even have a say in the matter now." Stiles ran his hands through his hair. 

"Just because you accept the spark doesn't mean you have to practice. Once you are familiar with your powers you are free to do with them what you please." Deaton explained.

"How do I accept the damn thing?" Stiles huffed looking at Deaton with tired eyes.

"You must make a blood oath and bear your mark." Deaton answered.

"Blood oath? Bear my mark? What? What does that even mean?" Stiles frowned, his annoyance heightening. 

"I'll show you." Deaton pulled out a small wooden box. 

Stiles watched as Deaton pulled out a pinch of what looked to be dirt.

"What is that?" Stiles frowned.

"Dirt from the ground of the nemeton." Deaton answered as he grabbed different herbs and powders mixing them all carefully in a beaker of carefully measured water.

"Give me your hand." Deaton said reaching for Stiles. He pricked his finger quickly.

"Ow, okay, warning next time, please." Stiles frowned as Deaton squeezed three drops of his blood into the mixture. 

"Drink this." Deaton pushed the beaker towards Stiles. 

"You're kidding right?" Stiles scoffed.

"It's your blood oath." 

Stiles' nose screwed into a displeased frown. "I thought I'd have to, ya know carve a tree trunk or say a few chants even, not drink a poorly diffused tea made of my blood and dirt." 

"It's called a blood oath, Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, nobody asked you, okay?" Stiles snapped at the bored looking werewolf. 

"So I drink this god awful concoction and then what?" Stiles asked hesitantly reaching for the drink. 

"That's it." Deaton smiled.

"What do you mean that's it? What about bearing some mark?" Stiles frowned in confusion as he sniffed at the horrible drink in his hand. He grimaced pulling his face away from the beaker.

"It shows up after you drink that." Deaton answered simply.

Stiles put the glass of muddy water down. "Yeah, I'm not drinking this." Stiles' face full of disgust.

"Stiles, do you want to die?" Derek snapped.

"No, but I kind of want to kill-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Deaton interuppted pressing a finger to Stiles' mouth. "Don't finish that sentence or you'll regret it." 

Derek swallowed hard at the realization that Stiles could have wished him dead had Deaton not stepped in. He saw Stiles' face flush with the heat of his spark. 

"Should I call Theo? You listen to him. If tells you to drink it will you?" Derek knew he was being malicious but he needed Stiles to drink the murky liquid.

"Derek, instigating him isn't going to help." Deaton spoke calmly yet firmly. It reminded Derek of the way his mother would speak when he and Laura were fighting.

"Stiles, you either drink it or die." Derek growled at the stubborn boy in front of him.

"Yes, I'm aware, Derek. But it's not that simple. I'll be a druid then, you realize that? That's not something I'm ready to take on." Stiles snapped gripping the side of the metal table. 

Derek took a deep breath his lips forming a tight line. "So what, you'd rather die?" 

 

"The thought has crossed my mind." Stiles snarled, gripping the table harder causing his knuckles to turn white. 

"You would seriously let the fever kill you rather than be a druid?" Derek couldn't believe his ears. Had The fever fried Stiles' brain?

"I can't be a druid, Derek, I'm not like you and Scott and Lydia. I'm not strong like you guys. I crack under pressure. I'm terrified ninety eight percent of the time. The other two percent? I'm fainting." Stiles snapped. He clenched his eyes. He could feel his head start to pound harder, his skin crawling with flames.

"Stiles that's not true. You would make a wonderful druid." Deaton put a hand on Stiles' back comfortingly. 

"I'll help you. I'm your alpha, I'll-"

Stiles whipped around his face a deep scarlet. "You're not my alpha. You're Scott's alpha. Stop pretending I'm an important part of this pack." Stiles shouted, he was angrier than Derek had ever seen him. His eyes dark and hallowed. His lips pale and chapped.

 

"Stiles." Deaton spoke gently as he approached the angry boy cautiously. 

Suddenly Stiles was gripping his head letting out a strangled yell. The pressure was so much Stiles was sure he'd pass out any moment. 

Derek saw the fear in Deaton's eyes he knew what this meant. Derek grabbed the hair on the back of Stiles' head forcing his head back. He grabbed the beaker off the table and forced the liquid into Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles didn't know what was happening but suddenly he felt a cool liquid being poured down his throat. The pain in his head deafening. The sour taste disappeared quickly and so did his blurred vision. 

Derek caught Stiles as he slumped to the floor.

"Stiles?" Derek felt his heart race as he listened for a heartbeat. 

"What's happening? He's not breathing." Derek growled holding Stiles in his lap.

"I-I don't know." Deaton's look of worry had Derek very concerned. 

"I fear we may have been too late." Deaton's voice came out as a whisper. 

"No, no, no, he can't be dead, we need him, I need him." Derek felt tears touch his eyes. He cried when he lost Boyd and Erica but Stiles, he couldn't lose Stiles. Every memory they shared came flooding back to him forcing the alpha in him to come through.

 

Derek let out a loud roar as he gripped Stiles close to him. 

Suddenly Stiles inhaled sharply bolting upright his eyes glowing bright purple before fading back to their whiskey color. 

"Stiles?" Derek's heart was pounding in his chest his teeth and claws retracting quickly. 

"Why am I on your lap?" Stiles asked scrambling to his feet quickly.

Derek only gaped at Stiles, unable to feel anything other than relief. 

"Why are you looking at me like you just saw a ghost?" Stiles frowned. His cheeks were full of color but not the harsh red that the fever had caused. His eyes were bright and dancing for the first time in days. His lips were full and moist. He no longer looked weak and fragile.

Derek pulled himself to his feet gently, not taking his eyes off the boy. 

"We thought..." Deaton frowned at Stiles. "We thought the fever took you. Derek poured the liquid down your throat but...we thought it was too late. You weren't...You weren't breathing." Deaton seemed to be struggling to understand what just happened. 

Just then Derek's phone rang pulling him from his gaping trance.

"Scott." Derek said quietly.

"Derek, are you okay? We heard you... ya know..." Scott spoke quietly but urgently. 

"Yeah, we're okay." Derek answered his vital signs going back to normal. 

"We'll see you in a bit." Derek hung up the phone and turned to where Stiles was sitting in a chair head in his hands.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell just happened? Stiles asked looking up between Derek and Deaton.

"Derek saved your life." Deaton smiled.

Derek frowned at the veterinarian. 

"I think he responded to your alpha roar. He wasn't quite dead yet but a few more moments and he would have been." Deaton explained. "You pulled him back from the edge just enough for the oath to take effect." 

"Great, I'll add it to the list can we-" Stiles was cut off by a burning pain on his left shoulder. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Derek frowned taking an anxious step towards Stiles. Was his fever coming back?

"His mark." Deaton smiled proudly.

Sure enough Stiles lifted his sleeve to reveal a white scar in the shape of a triskele with a crooked triangle in the middle. It was similar to the tattoo Derek had on his upper back. 

 

"What is it?" Stiles asked inspecting his new mark. 

"I-I don't know." Deaton frowned. "I've never seen one like that before."

"Do you have one?" Derek asked looking at Deaton. 

"I do." He lifted his sleeve to reveal a similar shaped scar. The triskele was blockier with a Celtic knot in the middle. "It's the minders mark." 

"What's that mean?" Stiles asked. 

"I'll explain it all to you another time. For now, you need rest." Deaton said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "That wasn't the most traditional way of accepting a spark. I'd wager you need to sleep." 

"Yeah, cause I haven't done enough of that." Stiles huffed rolling his eyes. He really did feel drained. He could use a nap and food, definitely food.


	12. The answer is no

Stiles thrummed his fingers on his knee as he and Derek sat in silence. 

"Are you going to let me go home?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

"No." Derek answered blatantly.

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles sighed leaning his head back on the car seat.

"I want to be sure." Derek didn't look away from the road.

"Why do you care?" Stiles snapped. He didn't want to have to be around Derek any more than necessary.

"Because despite what you may think, you are part of my pack. The wolf in me reacts the same to you as it does to Scott or Isaac, maybe even more so cause you're human...or well...you were." Derek let out a frustrated sigh.

"And now?" Stiles looked at Derek.

Derek sighed knowing where Stiles was going with this.

"Now you get better." Derek answered simply. 

"I'm not gonna do it, Derek." Stiles said as he climbed out of the car.

"We can talk about it later." Derek was afraid to get Stiles' riled up. Even though Deaton insisted Stiles wasn't dangerous anymore he was afraid to risk it.

"We can talk now, or tomorrow, or next week or in fifty years and the answer will still be no." Stiles snapped. He wanted to be completely clear where he stood with Derek.

Derek's nostrils flared. Stiles had been pushing his patience all day and Derek was snapping. There was only so much patience Derek could exercise in a day. "Would it be so bad?" Derek demanded as Stiles opened the door to the loft. 

Stiles stopped, turning to Derek. 

"Being tied to you for the rest of our lives? Yes, yes it would. In fact I can't think of anything I'd hate more." Stiles yelled. He was less than a foot from Derek.

 

"Is that so?" Derek snapped his face not showing any emotion.

"Yes, so like I said before, the answer is always going to be no." Stiles turned walking towards the kitchen. Derek on his heels.

"So what are you going to do now? Huh? Just pretend like nothing happened?" Derek didn't know how to convince Stiles but right now he was too mad.

"This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't poured that puddle water down my throat." Stiles was shouting again.

"I saved your life." Derek growled.

"Yes once again Derek Hale saves Stiles. Well maybe I don't want you saving me anymore." Stiles threw his hands up.

Derek clenched his jaw. He could smell the anger and frustration dripping off of Stiles. "You would have died."

"That's a lot better than being here with you." Stiles snapped. 

Derek's heart dropped. There was no stutter of Stiles' heart no skip of his breathing. Stiles really felt that way. Derek forced his face to remain blank not wanting the hurt he felt to show through. 

Stiles stalked up the stairs leaving Derek and the rest of the pack gaping after him. 

"What just happened?" Theo whispered to Scott.

"I think Derek just got dumped." Scott answered with a confused frown.

Derek shot a deadly glare at the smirking werewolf.

"I thought they weren't dating?" Theo frowned.

"I don't know about before but they're definitely not now." Isaac responded looking at Theo.

"Theo, why don't you go check on Stiles. We'll handle Derek." Lydia smiled pushing Theo towards the stairs.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Theo shook his head glancing at Derek who was glaring at him.

"Oh, Derek will be fine. They fight like this all the time. Go." Lydia shooed Theo away.

Stiles was sitting on the edge of Derek's bed his head in his hands.

"S-Stiles" Theo approached the door cautiously.

"Theo, hey, I didn't realize you were still here." Stiles forced a smile as he looked up at the gorgeous guy in front of him.

"You look a lot better." Theo smiled taking another step towards Stiles.

"Yeah, I broke the fever and the doctor gave me some magical medicine." Stiles chuckled.

"So what was all that about?" Theo asked gesturing towards the door. "When I asked before Derek said you two weren't together." 

"Wait, you thought Derek and I were together? Like together together?" Stiles asked.

"The way he treated you...like he'd break into a million pieces if something happened to you. He barely left your side." Theo took a seat next to Stiles. "He seems to really love you."  

Stiles snorted. "No, he doesn't love me. Trust me he's just using me. Or well, he wants to." Stiles smiled at Theo. It was funny to him that Theo thought Derek Hale had any kind of feelings for Stiles other than disdain. 

"I don't think so. I think you should give him a chance." Theo put a hand on Stiles' knee. Stiles felt his heart race and his fingers itched to reach for Theo's. 

"Ahem." Derek cleared his throat in the doorway causing Theo to snatch his hand from Stiles' knee. 

"Theo, could you give us a second?" Derek asked politely but his facial expression was threatening.

"Sure." Theo stood.

"Wait." Stiles grabbed Theo's hand stopping him.

"Are you gonna stay?" Stiles asked his voice hopeful.

Theo tossed a nervous glance at Derek. "I should go." 

Stiles nodded sadly dropping his hand.

"Everyone else is staying you might as well too." Derek said in a flat tone.

"If you're sure." Theo looked at Derek nervously.

"We'll be down in a minute." Derek pushed Theo out closing his bedroom door behind him.

"What do you want, Derek?" Stiles sighed.

"Look, we need to talk about...us." Derek grimaced at his choice of words.

"Us, Derek, really?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You're under this assumption that I hate you. I don't, Stiles, I-"

"Am trying to backtrack because you want me to be your emissary." Stiles cut in.

"Damn it, Stiles, no. Would you just listen for five seconds please." Derek huffed. "I don't hate you, I never have. In fact..." Derek shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't realize how...important you were to me." Derek frowned once again at his choice of words. 

Stiles raised a brow, doubt evident on his face.  

"When I thought you were dead...my first reaction wasn't how am I gonna tell his dad or Scott or Lydia. You know what my first reaction was? I can't lose him. What I felt in that moment reminded me of when I found Laura..." Derek trailed off.

Stiles was frowning at Derek but listening carefully trying to understand what Derek was trying to convey.

"Look, I'm not good at this okay, but you're...like a...brother to me." Derek swallowed hard. He glanced at the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're cute." Stiles said causing Derek to look up with a frown.

"What?" His tone laced with confusion.

"You're cute, this whole little charade was cute." Stiles waved an exaggerated hand. "But I'm not buying it." 

"It's not a charade Stiles." Derek sighed. He'd tried the honest approach because Scott had assured him it would work.

"Derek, I'm sure you're a great guy, I'm just not interested." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder giving him a wink before opening the bedroom door. 

 

Derek took a deep breath. For someone so easy going and bouncy and fun, Stiles was a very guarded person with a lot of walls up. Walls that Derek was ready to punch through.


	13. I'm used to it

Derek sat at the table he used for pack meetings as he watched the group of misfit teenagers eating pizza on his living room floor. 

"Hey Sourwolf, you gonna join us or you gonna sit over there and pout?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

Derek glared at Stiles but didn't respond. Stiles knew how much Derek hated it when he called him that.

He raised a brow as Stiles took Theo's plate to the trash. He'd noticed Stiles was doing everything for Theo. He got him a napkin, a drink, he even made his plate for him, yet Theo didn't seem to care much. Other than a simple thanks he didn't respond.

"Can we just go back to being the way we were before please? Stiles asked suddenly across the table from Derek. 

Derek frowned at Stiles. "What were we before? Huh?" Derek snapped.

 

"Just two people who tolerate each other for the sake of the pack." Stiles answered.

"Nothing's changed."Derek said flatly.

"I have." Stiles said flashing his eyes. 

Derek turned back to the book he'd been looking through not wanting to start another fight.

"What are you doing over here anyway?" Stiles asked looking at the books that were spread before Derek. 

"Deaton and I are trying to figure out what kind of druid you are." Derek answered.

Before Stiles could respond Derek spoke again. 

"How are things going with Theo?" 

Stiles frowned looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

"It's different. He's quieter than I imagined he'd be. We've never hung out outside of class before." Stiles answered turning back to Derek.

"You really like him don't you? Derek commented. 

"No." Stiles sighed. "I love him." 

Derek looked up from his book. His eyes meeting Stiles'.

"Don't give me that look." Stiles shook his head.

"What look?" Derek asked innocently.

"That sympathetic 'he's not interested' look." Stiles answered. "I'm used to it, alright?"

Derek raised a brow as if asking Stiles to elaborate. 

"Trevor was into Danny. Brandon was dating Jason. And Ryan was in love with Jackson. I even dated this guy, Shawn, that tried to make out with Scott. Turns out that's the only reason he dated me in the first place." Stiles shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Derek frowned, he felt bad for Stiles. Despite his calm exterior he hurt and Derek could tell.

"So did Theo really pull me out of whatever the hell I was in?" Stiles asked changing the subject obviously uncomfortable with the previous one.

"Yeah, he did. You reacted very strongly to him." Derek answered flipping through the book again.

Stiles nodded. "What exactly did he do?" 

"He used a memory." 

"What memory?" Stiles asked curiously. 

Derek shifted in his seat. 

"It was a conversation we'd had in Class just before break. Theo was suddenly next to Stiles. "It was about how much weight you could hold up in eight feet of water for two hours. You said-" 

"I remember." Stiles interrupted quickly. He shifted slightly tossing a glance at Derek.

"I just told you, you were right about what the human body can do, and told you to pretend you were holding someone you cared about above water." Theo smiled. 

Derek's back went rigid. He looked up at Stiles who looked a bit pale. 

"That's what pulled me out?" Stiles asked his voice quiet.

"Yeah. It seemed inspirational or motivational, I dunno, but it worked." Theo grinned unaware of the discomfort Derek and Stiles were feeling.

"I like being your anchor though." Theo put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

Derek froze as did Stiles. 

"I'm sorry what?" Stiles turned to Theo.

 

"Oh, an anchor, it's a-"

"I'm aware of what it is." Stiles snapped, his eyes glaring at Derek now.

"Well you reacted so strongly to my presence that I just assumed I was an anchor for you." Theo shrugged.

Stiles clenched his fists.

"You said It's a term your mom uses right?" Derek asked hoping Stiles would realize he hadn't told him.

"Yeah. She recommends it to a lot of patients. Sometimes you're my anchor." Theo smiled warmly at Stiles.

Derek heard Stiles' heart speed up.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked unsure he'd heard right.

"If I'm having a shit day I'll think of something you said or did in class, it helps." Theo answered his smile still plastered on his mouth.

Derek listened to Stiles' heart continue to speed up. His cheeks flushing a gentle shade of pink. He could smell the happiness on him. Derek frowned a bit as he realized it was a scent he'd never smelled on Stiles before. It was subtle but it was nice. 

Theo gave Stiles a pat on the back before grabbing another coke from the fridge and joining the others again.

Stiles ran his hands over his face. 

 

Derek raised his brow and smirked. 

"Shut up." Stiles said fighting a smile. 

"Are you sure he's straight?" Derek asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Stiles nodded his eyes dropping. 

Derek regretted saying anything as Stiles' scent changed quickly. The happiness replaced by hurt and sadness. Derek opened his mouth to say something but stopped. What could he possibly say? 

"So any luck?" Stiles asked pretending the past five minutes didn't just happen.

"No. Deaton says after a good night's rest we can take you out and test some of your powers. That might help." Derek answered still thumbing through his book.

"Well I can change my eye color." Stiles smiled his eyes now a deep purple hue.

"That's just it. You shouldn't be able to do that. They flash once during initiation but they never do again. At least not that I can find proof of anyway." Derek sighed frustration evident in his tone.

"Well my anger doesn't seem to effect it anymore." Stiles shrugged trying to be helpful. 

"That's good. Your emotions shouldn't control it." 

"I want to try my powers now." Stiles whined. 

"No, not with Theo here." Derek shook his head.

"Then let's go for a walk." Stiles asked hopeful. 

Derek furrowed his brow. He was smelling things on Stiles he wasn't used to. There was almost an excitement to him. It made it impossible for Derek to say no. He'd killed his last mood he didn't want to do it again.

"Fine, but not far." Derek sighed closing the book. 

"Derek and I are gonna take a walk, talk some things out." Stiles smiled turning to the pack.

"Okay, call if you need anything." Scott nodded. Derek and Stiles both knew what he really meant.

"Hey, wait." Theo jumped up and hurried to Stiles' side.

He pulled Stiles back a few spaces which would have been out of Derek's earshot had he not been a werewolf. 

"Look, I know you think he's just using you or he's going to use you but I think your wrong. Take a chance." Theo encouraged putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles, knowing Derek was listening, shook his head. "Derek doesn't care about anybody but himself, trust me, I'm just a pawn in his game." 

Derek clenched his jaw but forced himself to remain quiet. 

"It's just a front, trust me." Theo insisted.

Once outside Derek turned to Stiles. 

"Do you really believe that?" 

"Believe what?" Stiles asked unsure what Derek was referring to. 

"That I only care about my myself." Derek clarified. 

Stiles chuckled. "Nah, I know you care about the pack. But I couldn't exactly tell Theo that now could I?"

Derek nodded, a bit relieved knowing that Stiles didn't think that ill of him.

"Alright, let's see what you got. " Derek stopped just a few yards past the forest line.

"Okay." Stiles took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was feeling. He could feel the breeze wash over his bare arms. He could feel the earth beneath his feet. He felt calm and comfortable. Something a clumsy person like Stiles never felt in the woods with countless sticks and twigs to trip him up. He felt balanced. 

Stiles opened his eyes and spotted a fallen stick nearby. He lifted his hand and as if they were magnetized the stick flew by Derek's head and landed in Stiles hand.

"Whoa." Derek said startled by the movement so close to him.

"Can you do that with anything?" Derek asked taking his keys out of his pocket and holding them out in his hand.

Stiles tried to so the same thing but it didn't work.

"No, I can't do it." Stiles frowned disappointment radiating off of him.

"Try taking this from me." Derek suggested picking up a nearby branch. 

Stiles flicked his wrist yanking the branch from Derek's grip.

"Okay so that applies to nature only." Derek nodded. 

"Okay, how-" Derek stopped suddenly.  
"There's another alpha nearby." Derek growled his eyes darting around. 

 

"You must be the new emissary." A voice said suddenly from behind Derek. 

Stiles felt panic course through him.

Derek let out a low growl.

A guy stepped from the shadows towards Stiles. 

"No worries, alpha Hale, I'm not here for you."


	14. Kai

"I heard there was a powerful druid in the making. I just had to see for myself." The strange alpha spoke calmly. 

Stiles swallowed hard. How had this guy heard?

"How?" Stiles asked his voice breaking slightly. 

"Four of my pack came through here. I believe you met three of them." The man responded. There was no anger evident in his tone. 

"Look, dude, it was an accident, I-"

"Nonsense, they dug their own grave. They shouldn't have come looking for a new alpha." The man waved a dismissive hand.

"You're not mad?" Stiles frowned.

"On the contrary, I'm impressed." The man smiled sending an uncomfortable chill down Stiles' spine.

"What caused them to stray?" Derek asked still in a defensive stance.

"They were young, newly turned. Didn't like my rules." The man shrugged taking another step towards Stiles. He could see his piercing blue eyes staring down at Stiles.

"What do you want?" Stiles snapped the fear he felt getting the best of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Malachai. You can call me Kai. I'm an alpha who just so happends to be in the market for an emissary." He smiled again taking another step towards Stiles who instinctively backed up.

 

Derek let out a snarl. "He's off limits." 

"How so? He's not connected to any alpha." Kai said raising a brow at Derek, a smirk playing on the werewolf's lips.

"He barely knows how to control his powers yet." Derek growled he positioned himself in between the alpha and Stiles.

"I'll help him learn." Kai grinned causing Stiles' stomach to knot with anxiety.

"He has me for that." Derek snarled possesively. 

"Ah, I see, you want him for yourself." Kai gave a snort.

"The question is...why haven't you already been connected with him?" Kai cocked his head glancing between Stiles and Derek.

Derek didn't respond. He wasn't about to tell this guy Stiles had turned him down.

"Wait, have you not told him about the emissary bond?" Kai asked raising a brow at Stiles.

"I know what it is." Stiles snapped annoyed that this guy though Stiles was clueless.

"Then why aren't you connected?" 

"I don't plan on being anybody's emissary." Stiles answered crossing his arms.

"Stiles." Derek snapped. Stiles had already said too much. 

"Is that so?" Kai gave an amused smirk.

"Yeah, so you can just run along now." Stiles waved his hand.

"I think I'll stick around. You know, in case you change your mind." Kai grinned devilishly.

Derek snarled at the underlying threat in kai's remark.

"So possessive." Kai laughed. 

"I can see why; he's hot." Kai smirked, his eyes raking over Stiles.

 

Stiles' cheeks burned with a blush. 

"He said he's not interested." Derek growled. 

"Yes, well, we'll see about that." Kai smirked before walking off.

"Hmm, well that was a new one. I've never been hit on by a werewolf before." Stiles laughed.

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm pulling him harshly back to the house.

"Ow, dude let me go." Stiles tried to pull away but he was no match for the alpha werewolf. 

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"Why are you pissed at me?" Stiles asked stumbling after Derek. 

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Why would you tell him you weren't planning on being an emissary?" Derek growled.

"Because it's true. And you can't exactly lie to a werewolf, remember?" Stiles answered.

Derek growled but didn't respond. He slung the door open and pushed Stiles inside.

"You're not to go anywhere without one of us with you." Derek ordered.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scott asked frowning at a stressed Derek and annoyed Stiles. 

"This guy hit on me and Derek's overreacting." Stiles answered with another roll of his eyes.

"His pathetic attempts at hitting on you were underlined with threats." Derek snapped.

"Wait, someone actually hit on you?" Isaac asked raising a brow at Stiles.

"Don't look so surprised, it happens occasionally." Stiles sneered defensively. 

"Wait, some random guy in the woods hits on you and you think Derek is overreacting? That's weird as hell, who does that?" Theo piped in.

"See, Theo agrees." Derek said gesturing towards Theo.

"Yeah, well he's rooting for you so..." Stiles huffed crossing his arms.

"Damn it Scott, why did he have to be your best friend?" Derek snapped emphasising 'he' as he jabbed a thumb towards Stiles. 

"I could tolerate literally anyone else. Hell, I'd prefer Jackson, but it had to be him." 

Derek turned to Stiles. "I can't keep doing this with you, Stiles. You fight me every step of the way." 

"Then stop. Just leave me alone." Stiles huffed throwing his hands up. 

Derek's jaw clenched. "I can't." 

"Well that's not my fault." Stiles snapped.

"Scott, Lydia, a little help here?" Derek growled.

Lydia pursed her lips and looked at Scott. 

"I don't know what you want me to say. You're both too stubborn for your own good." Scott shrugged.

"Look, if I drive you so crazy why don't I just leave." Stiles grabbed his keys. 

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist. "You're not leaving. I need to make sure you're not gonna slip back into some nightmare coma again." Derek snapped.

"I'm fine, Derek." Stiles huffed yanking his wrist from Derek's grasp.

"Stiles, Derek's right. You still need to be careful." Scott said walking towards his best friend.

"Yeah, I hate to say this but I agree with Derek. Staying here is the safest thing right now." Allison agreed.

Stiles mouth fell open a bit. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with Allison?" 

Allison laughed. "I know, I'm on Derek's side, who would have thought." 

"Well if Allison agrees with Derek then you know he's gotta be right." Lydia shrugged looking at Derek.

"Are all of you seriously on his side?" Stiles scoffed throwing his hands up. 

"Of course you are, he's the alpha." Stiles mocked answering his own question. 

"Alpha? Do you guys just consider yourselves a wolfpack or something?" Theo asked laughing. 

"Dude, didn't you ever see the hangover movies?" Scott asked looking at Theo. 

Before Theo could answer Derek piped up.

"Look, just stay okay? You can still crash in my bed." Derek sighed trying to reason with Stiles.

"Fine. But tomorrow I'm going home." Stiles huffed. 

"Fair enough." Derek nodded. He'd argue that later.

"Theo you and I will stay with him." Derek ordered.

"Excuse me?" Stiles frowned panic evident in his tone.

 

"Theo is your anchor and I'm...not letting you out of my sight." Derek explained earning a glare from the druid.

"Okay." Theo agreed. 

Stiles sighed but didn't argue. He was so tired of arguing with Derek. Besides he got to share a bed with Theo he couldn't be too mad about that. 

He lead the way upstairs with Derek and Theo close behind.

"You two take the bed. I'll be over here." Derek grabbed the chair that sat beside his bed and pulled it to the far corner. 

"The bed is big enough for three." Stiles pointed to the king size bed.

"I'll be over here." Derek repeated. 

"Fine suit yourself." Stiles shrugged peeling off the shirt Derek had let him use before climbing into the familiar blue sheets.

Theo stood awkwardly, looking down at Stiles.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Stiles promised sensing Theo's discomfort. 

"Oh, no, that's not- I don't-"

"He's worried about touching you and me killing him." Derek spoke boredly as he flipped through one of the books he'd been looking through earlier. 

Stiles blushed heavily.

"No, not exactly. I just... don't want to get in the middle of whatever is going on with you two." Theo ran his hand along the back of his neck.

"There's nothing going on between us." Derek and Stiles answered in sync.

"The sexual tension says otherwise." Theo snickered.

"Right, well that's insane and I have to pee." Stiles rolled his eyes as he climbed out of Derek's bed.

"Maybe the sexual tension is coming from you." Derek said with a smirk not looking up. He could smell how nervous Theo was. He could also smell the curiosity.

"You're curious. Aren't you?" Derek asked looking up finally. 

"Umm, what?" Theo swallowed. His heart rate sped up. 

"You know Stiles is gay and your curious." Derek spoke calmly. 

"N-no. I'm not gay." Theo shook his head. 

"That may be true, but you're still curious. I can see the way you touch him suggestively hoping he'll make the first move so if you don't like it you can shut him down." Derek hadn't been terribly sure if that was true but based off of Theo's reaction he was right. 

"I'm only going to say this once. Stiles isn't the one to test your curiosities on. If you're truly interested in him fine but don't toy with him, he's been used enough." Derek's tone was warning. 

Theo nodded. 

Derek frowned slightly, Theo wasn't scared like he expected him to be. He was oddly calm.

"You're still not in bed yet?" Stiles huffed walking in. 

Theo, instead of responding peeled his shirt off and climbed into bed next to Stiles.   
Once they were all settled in Derek tried to concentrate on the book in his lap but his ears kept tuning into the hushed conversation between Stiles and Theo. He could hear the happiness in Stiles tone. Theo was oblivious to Stiles' feelings. Theo only saw him as a friend but Stiles was head over heels.


	15. You don't have to

The next morning Derek woke up with his head resting awkwardly against the wall. He blinked at the sun that had just started to come up. He looked at the bed where Stiles and Theo were still sleeping. It was silent downstairs which meant no one else was awake. Derek decided to take this time to grab a quick shower. 

Stiles rolled over too see Derek grabbing a pair of jeans from his dresser. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked his voice groggy from sleep. 

"Gonna take a shower." Derek answered quietly.

"Can I pee real fast?" Stiles asked sitting up and attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

-

Stiles had gone downstairs to make some breakfast and wake everyone else up but with everyone sleeping so peacefully he decided to wait. He grabbed a granola bar and a glass of water before looking over the books Derek had laid on his table. He knew Derek had been up reading for a while. He wondered if he found anything. 

Derek stepped into his room in nothing but a pair of jeans. He stopped when he saw Theo sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Stiles is downstairs." Theo said when Derek scanned the room.

"Then why aren't you?" Derek asked pulling a shirt from his drawer. 

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Theo shifted nervously.

Derek frowned. He could smell the nervousness. It was strong. 

"Okay." Derek assumed Theo was going to ask about making a move on Stiles. 

Theo stood up and walked towards Derek. 

"You say there's nothing going on between you and Stiles." Theo shifted.   
"But you love him right?" Theo asked.

Derek raised a brow at Theo. "No." 

"I don't believe you." Theo smiled a bit.

"You don't have to." Derek shrugged. He was about to step back when Theo stopped Derek by pulling him into a kiss. 

Derek was stunned at first. He grabbed Theo's waist to push him away. He opened his mouth to object but Theo slipped a tongue in tangling it with his. Derek was again stunned for a moment before he finally pulled away from the younger guy. 

"What the hell?" Derek snapped. 

"You were right about me being suggestive with Stiles. Since you knew I figured you wouldn't read anything into it." Theo shrugged. 

"Who said I was gay?" Derek snapped. 

"You don't have to." Theo chuckled. 

"For the record, that cleared it up for me. I'm definitely not gay." Theo chuckled.

"Great, now you can stop taunting Stiles." Derek growled. 

Derek's ears perked up at the sound of his front door opening and closing again. 

 

"Stiles?" Derek called, panic coursing through him. No answer. Suddenly he heard the familiar rumble of Stiles' jeep.

"Damn it, Stiles." Derek swore before running down the stairs. 

Stiles wiped furiously at the tears but he couldn't get them to stop falling.   
The image of a shirtless Derek and Theo locked in a kiss not only hurt but it surprised him. He didn't think either one was into guys. He'd gone to ask Derek if he'd found out anything about his mark but instead he saw his supposed alpha making out with the guy he'd been in love with for years. 

He looked down at his phone as it rang. Derek's name lit up the screen.   
Stiles ignored it. He didn't even know what he'd say to him right now. How could Derek have done that? He knew how Stiles felt about Theo. I mean it was no surprise Theo was into Derek, who wouldn't be. And Theo had no clue how Stiles felt about him, but Derek, Derek knew and he still did it. Was it to get back at him for not wanting to be his emissary? 

Stiles suddenly slammed on the breaks as a guy stepped in front of his jeep but it was too late. Stiles hit the guy throwing him into the ground.

"Shit." Stiles swore as he jumped down from his jeep and rushed to the guy's aid. 

"Please don't be dead." Stiles pleaded.

"Don't worry gorgeous, nothing I can't heal from." Kai said sitting up.

"Oh thank god." Stiles let out a relieved sigh. "What are you doing walking in front of me like that?" 

"I had to get your attention somehow." The alpha winked.

"Seriously? That's the plan you came up with?" Stiles snorted. 

"Mind giving me a ride?" Kai asked brushing off his jacket. 

"I don't think so." Stiles shook his head. 

"We can go somewhere public." Kai offered. "Let me buy you breakfast I can hear your stomach grumbling." Kai smiled.

Stiles frowned knowing this was a bad idea but it would piss Derek off and Stiles was all about that.

"Fine, but I pick where we go." Stiles answered getting into the jeep.

"So where's Hale? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight." Kai asked as Stiles rejected another call.

"Derek doesn't control me." Stiles snapped.

"Oh but he wants to." Kai snickered. "He's totally got a thing for you." 

"Yeah, I doubt that considering I just caught him making out with-" Stiles cut himself off not wanting to start crying again. 

"Theo, am I right?" Kai asked. 

Stiles frowned looking at the alpha next to him.

"How did you know that?" 

"I followed your scent back to the house you guys are staying in. I may have been listening in a bit. I wanted to get to know you." Kai smiled at Stiles.

"Usually you go on a date, exchange numbers, not stalk them, eavesdrop, and walk in front of their car." Stiles quipped.

"Well we're about to go on a date so now all I need is your number." Kai winked causing Stiles to roll his eyes. 

 

"Breakfast does not count as a date." Stiles shook his head.

"Fine. Can I take you to dinner?" Kai asked nonchalant. 

Stiles raised his brow at Kai. "You're seriously asking me out?" 

"Look, I'll be honest, I came here looking for an emissary and while I have every intention of trying to convince you I actually do like you." Kai sighed. 

Stiles frowned. "You don't even know me." 

"I know you a little bit." Kai disagreed.  
"I know, Scott and Lydia are your best friends. I know you and Derek don't get along. I know you really like Theo. I know you don't know much about what you can do. I know you talk in your sleep. I know you're angry and hurt because of what Derek did. And I know you aren't afraid of me though you should be." Kai rambled.

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip as Kai talked.

"The fact that you got all that from stalking me and eavesdropping in one night is impressive." 

"Plus I plan to get to know you a lot better during our breakfast not date and then even more so on our first date this evening." Kai tossed a secure smile at Stiles. 

"I'm not going on a date with you." Stiles snorted.

"You don't have to but I'm hoping I can convince you." Kai said still smiling.

"What are you gonna do threaten me?" Stiles snapped.

Kai frowned. "That's not exactly the tactic I use to get a guy to like me but if you're into that I can threaten to tie you up or something." 

Stiles laughed.

"You're not what I expected." Stiles glanced at Kai. 

"What were you expecting?" Kai asked raising a brow at Stiles. 

"I dunno, more violence, yelling, maybe murder." Stiles shrugged.

"Wow, I need to work on my first impressions." Kai frowned. 

"No, I just don't trust..."

"Werewolves?" Kai piped in.

"Anyone, actually." Stiles finished as he threw his jeep in park in front of a small restaurant. 

-

"What do you mean he just left?" Lydia snapped.

"I mean, he just left." Derek growled.  
"We need to split up and find him. Scott you and Allison check his house. Lydia and Theo check the station. Isaac and I will check Deaton's." Derek ordered. No one argued as they paired off.

-

"Thank you for breakfast." Stiles smiled at Kai.

"Thank you for spending the morning with me." Kai smiled reaching for Stiles' hand. He brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back.

Stiles felt a blush fill his cheeks.

"So here is my number if you change your mind about dinner tonight. I saw a nice restaurant at the edge of town that looked good." Kai held out a napkin with a number scrawled on it.

Stiles took the napkin narrowing his eyes at the werewolf. "I'll think about it." 

Kai smiled before stepping by Stiles. 

"Do you need a ride?" Stiles asked suddenly turning around.

A smile spread across Kai's face. "I'd like that."


	16. You push and push

"Okay, so you're saying that there are four types of druids and you don't know which one I am." Stiles said looking at the computer in front of him. He was in Kai's hotel room and Kai was teaching him everything he knew about druids and emissaries. 

"Exactly. These are the four druid marks; yours is different." Kai pointed to the computer as he hovered over Stiles' shoulder. 

"Okay and so you think I might be a mix of them all?" Stiles frowned trying to keep up.

"That's just a guess based on your abilities." Kai nodded.

"So I can move objects of nature and heal people. I can cause extreme amounts of pain in someone's head if I concentrate hard enough and you don't know what I can do as far as being a minder." Stiles was trying to keep track.

 

"I saw you move those nature objects last night. You healed that little girl that fell off her bike outside the restaurant. You gave me an insane migraine when I told you to concentrate on your powers. Those are all things each of the druids can do. I've never met one who could do more than one before." Kai spoke excitedly.

"Why don't you have an emissary?" Stiles asked suddenly.

Kai frowned. 

"I had one. She was a very close friend of mine." Kai answered quietly.  
"I got into a fight with the wrong alpha. He was killing his own betas for power. I should have stayed out of it but..." Kai sighed. 

"He slashed her throat in front of me." Kai looked down. His whole posture had changed. He looked guilty and heartbroken. 

"I should have listened, when she told me to stay out of it." 

"You were just trying to help." Stiles put a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I managed to convince the rest of his pack what he was doing. They joined me and in doing so I was able to kill him. Well I got him close enough to death and let one of his own take his alpha position. We parted ways after that. I felt better knowing he was dead but it didn't bring Hayley back." Kai frowned. 

"I'm so sorry." Stiles felt bad for bringing it up.

"It took me a while to come around to the idea of getting another emissary." 

"You chose me?" Stiles asked unsure how to react. 

"The fourth rogue beta, Austin, came back and told me about what you did to Daniel, Karla, and Nolan." Kai answered. "I had to see for myself." 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill them. I almost killed Derek too." Stiles dropped his eyes. 

"Like I said, they dug their grave." Kai sighed.

"When Derek lost two of his pack members he was crushed. Why aren't you more upset by it?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Like I said they were new. They didn't like my rules. I am strict to protect them. They never gave me a chance to get close with them. I found them when a hunter killed their alpha. They'd only been in the pack a few weeks." Kai answered.

"Derek says you have a closer connection to betas you turn." Stiles nodded understanding. 

"You do. Especially the first few you turn. It's almost like a paternal instinct." Kai smiled. 

"You're a lot different than the alphas I've met." Stiles said looking up at Kai.

"Granted the first one killed his own niece to become an alpha, turned my best friend, threatened my life. Tried killing my other best friend, then once he was killed he haunted said friend to bring him back to life. The other one is Derek. Who I had arrested for killing his sister, though he didn't, then blamed him for like three others murders cause we thought he was dead." Stiles said thoughtfully. 

"No wonder you don't trust me." Kai said raising a brow at Stiles. 

"Speaking of Derek it's been three hours. I guess I should let the pack know I'm okay." Stiles sighed.

"I have a feeling if you tell them you've been with me I'll be dead by dawn." Kai chuckled.

"Don't worry I would be too." Stiles laughed. He wrote up a quick text letting Scott know he was fine.

-

"What does it say?" Derek snatched the phone from Scott's hand.

"It just says, 'I'm fine, just needed some time alone to think'." Scott answered. 

Derek typed up a message demanding Stiles call him immediately.

"No thanks." 

Derek snarled at the response.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to crush his throat when I see him." Derek growled. 

"Maybe you pushed him away by being too clingy. You haven't let him out of your sight in days." Allison shrugged.

"Yeah, cause he was on death's doorstep and now has a psychopath alpha threatening him. I'm doing my  job." Derek snapped. 

Scott and Isaac could smell the stress and worry Derek was feeling. 

"You two have been at each other's throats more than normal lately. Maybe you two need a break." Scott suggested.

"That's not the point. The point is we don't know where he is and I specifically told him not to go anywhere without one of us." Derek was pacing, something Derek rarely did.

"You try too hard with him. You push and push but he just pushes back." Isaac spoke up his eyes following Derek.

"I push because I'm trying to protect him. He's careless and human. Well he was, now he's careless and a powerful druid without an alpha tied to him. That puts him in even more danger. He can't even protect himself cause he doesn't know how." Derek huffed his nose flaring with anger. 

 

-

Thank you for spending time going over this with me. I really appreciate it." Stiles smiled as he arrived at the elevator.

"Thank you for allowing me to tell you what I know." Kai smiled back.

The elevator dinged announcing it's arrival. Kai took a step placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek quickly.

Stiles blushed dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Maybe I'll see you for dinner?" Kai asked hopefully. 

"I doubt Derek is gonna let me out of his sight." Stiles sighed taking a step into the open elevator.

"But maybe another night." Stiles smiled. 

Kai's face lit up. "I look forward to it." 

 

Stiles let out a breath as the doors closed. Kai really made him feel something. He knew the pack would flip out if they found out where he'd been. He just needed to make sure they didn't find out.


	17. A scene

Stiles put the jeep in park. He made his way to Derek's door. He took a deep breath as he pushed the door open.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around Stiles neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde that was clung to him.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles chuckled. 

"Glad you're okay, man." Scott pulled Stiles from Lydia into a hug.

"I'm fine. I just needed to be alone." Stiles responded.

"Alone is the opposite of what you need." Derek growled. The alpha was at the bottom of the stairs. 

Stiles clenched his jaw. He needed to keep calm. The anger he felt for Derek was overbearing. 

 

"You had us all so worried." Theo said putting a hand on Stiles shoulder. 

Stiles tensed under Theo's touch. 

"What's wrong with you? Something's different." Derek frowned. The way Stiles was acting towards Theo was off. Something in general was off. 

Stiles tossed a glare at Derek. Suddenly Derek gripped his head and dropped to his knees. 

Stiles gave a smug smile. "What is it boy? Did Timmy fall down the well?" 

"What are you doing?" Isaac growled taking a step towards Stiles.

"Oh calm down fido." Stiles rolled his eyes as he dropped the charade.

Derek released his head, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Derek snapped.

Stiles didn't respond instead he turned to Theo.

"Theo, you should probably get going." Stiles said simply.

Theo frowned. 

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Lydia hissed.

"Stiles." Derek sighed. He knew what this was about. He could smell the jealousy on him.

"We need to talk." Derek said his voice calm.

"Oh is that so?" Stiles snapped turning back to the werewolf.

"Let's take this outside, no need to make a scene." Derek spoke cautiously as if Stiles might explode at any minute.

"Gladly, but there will be a scene." Stiles snapped.

He stalked out the door with Derek behind him.

"Stiles, I don't know what you-"

"You are the unbelievable, you know that?" Stiles snapped interrupting Derek.

"Stiles, I'm sorry you saw that. I had no idea you did or-"

"Or What? You would have told me some bs lie so I'd come back?" Stiles interrupted again.

"He kissed me. I didn't know he was going to do that." Derek huffed. 

"Right, never mind that your arms were gripping his waist." Stiles snapped tears pooling behind his eyes.

"I know it must have looked pretty bad but he was just testing the waters to see if he was gay." Derek hoped Stiles would believe him.

"Oh really? And the verdict?" Stiles crossed arms. 

"He's not." Derek answered sadly knowing it would hurt Stiles to hear.

"Look, last night I told him to stay away from you unless he was really interested. I knew he was curious, I could smell it on him and you were an obvious choice. I told him to leave you alone. I didn't know that meant he'd use me." Derek sighed. 

"I don't believe you." Stiles shook his head. "And I don't trust you." 

"Stiles, please. " Derek grabbed Stiles arm when suddenly it hit him. A scent. A faint touch of a very strong scent. Derek sniffed at Stiles when his eyes flashed their familiar alpha red. 

"When were you near an alpha today?" Derek growled. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked frowning. How could he know? He'd showered thoroughly before coming over.

"You smell faintly of another alpha." Derek growled sniffing at Stiles some more.

"Stiles, who were you with? Who did you talk to?" Derek demanded.

"Derek, I-"

"He touched you." Derek said holding Stiles' hands.

Derek leaned in more.

"You let him touch you." Derek growled as he inhaled near Stiles face.  The memory of Kai kissing his hand and cheek flashed on his head.

"Who were you with?" Derek demanded.

"That's none of your business." Stiles snapped pulling away from Derek. 

"It was the guy from last night, wasn't it?" Derek growled. 

"I'm not some beta you can just boss around." Stiles glared at Derek. 

Derek's eyes were dark, his jaw set. 

 

"Stiles, I'm not trying to boss you around. I'm trying to protect you." Derek's voice was low and strained. 

"Protect me? From what? An alpha who took me out for breakfast to comfort me after what you did? An alpha who spent hours teaching me everything he knew about druids and emissaries? An alpha who never once threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth? A guy who didn't throw a fit when I said no to A date? A guy who seems to be genuinely interested in me?" Stiles was yelling.

Derek felt his wolf going crazy. Something about the way Stiles talked about another alpha hit Derek.

"It's an act, Stiles." Derek sighed. The frustrating student in his tone. 

"Maybe it is, but so is this." Stiles gestured between the two of them. 

"Stiles." Derek said suddenly alarmed.

"Go inside." Derek ordered.

"Excuse me?" Stiles snapped. 

"There's a pack of them. You need to go inside, now." Derek ordered. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles huffed. There he went trying to boss him around again. 

"Damn it Stiles, go!" Derek yelled.

"Oh, don't leave yet." A voice purred from the shadows. 

Derek stood defensively in front of Stiles. 

"Go. Get. Scott." Derek said his voice a deep growl. Stiles took off towards the house but something caught him by his arms.

"Hold on there pretty boy." A voice spoke into his ear. The woman wrapped her arm around him holding him firmly to her chest. 

"Derek." Stiles squeaked.

Derek whipped around to face the blonde that held Stiles.

"Let him go." Derek snarled. 

"Oh don't worry we aren't gonna hurt him." The blonde purred.

"You on the other hand." A brunette from beside Derek laughed. "We can't make any promises." 

"What do you want?" Derek growled.

"Well we're looking for two things. An emissary and a strong male alpha." The brunette answered. 

"It looks like you found both, Adelaide so let's get on with it shall we?" Another shorter haired brunette spoke from the other side of Derek.

"Patience, Analise." The one named Adelaide smiled. "There's a pack to deal with." 

"Derek." Stiles whined. 

"It's alright Stiles." Derek said trying to comfort the druid.

 

"Stiles, huh?" The blonde purred running a clawed finger gently down Stiles' cheek.

"Jessica, he's clearly into guys." Analise rolled her eyes. 

"How do you know?" Jessica asked a pouty face covering her features.

"I can smell it on him." Analise answered. 

"So this pack, they're inside, right? I think we should probably introduce ourselves." Another voice spoke up. Derek turned to see a tall woman with long black hair sitting on the hood of his car.

"Analise, Adelaide come with me. Jessica do you think you can handle them on your own?" The black haired woman asked sliding down the hood of the camero.

"Not a problem." The blonde smiled. 

"Derek, Lydia and Theo are inside." Stiles squirmed in the female alphas grasp. 

"I know but Scott and Isaac aren't going to let anything happen to them."  Derek said trying to come up with a plan to get Stiles away from Jessica.

"You can't keep me out here. And continue to hold on to him." Derek snapped eyeing the house.

"I don't need to. If you go in, I disappear with Stiles." Jessica grinned devilishly. 

Derek snarled. 

Stiles attempted to break free from Jessica once again but she was too strong. 

Stiles carefully slid his hand into his jeans and carefully pressed the call recent button. He'd called Kai, before leaving home, asking him not to follow him to Derek's in case Derek caught his scent.  He prayed the alpha would answer.

"Derek, you need to make sure Lydia and Theo are okay." Stiles begged.

"I'm not leaving you." Derek growled. 

"I'll be fine. They won't kill me, they need me." Stiles assured Derek.

"He's right you know, you'll just never see him again." Jessica smiled.

"Derek, Theo's in there." Stiles hoped whatever Derek felt for the human would be enough to convince him.

"You're more important to me." Derek snapped. 

"Just because I'm a damn druid? Theo could die, Derek." Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles, I know what you're thinking but I don't feel anything towards Theo. I'm not leaving you." Derek huffed. He took a step towards the alpha.

"Don't come any closer or I'll hurt him." Jessica hissed.

"You just said you wouldn't hurt him cause you need him." Derek growled taking another couple of steps.

"I said I won't kill him. But what if I did something like this?" Jessica took a claw and scraped down Stiles' cheek. Stiles grimaced under the pain as blood began to run down his face.

"Okay, okay." Derek put his hands up not moving. 

"Let me go, you crazy bitch." Theo's voice caused Stiles and Derek to look over to see Adelaide pulling Theo outside with the other two dragging Scott and Isaac.

Derek growled.

"What did you do to them?" Derek demanded.

"Calm down they're just unconcious." Analise laughed dropping Isaac in front of Derek. He was covered in claw marks. 

"Isaac." Derek dropped to his knees beside the beta.

"Derek." Stiles whined as Adelaide held Theo uncomfortably close.

"Where are the girls?" Derek snapped. 

"They're inside, unconcious as well." Analise answered waving a bored hand.

"What do you want?" Derek snapped. 

"You. And Stiles of course." The black haired woman answered with a smile. Scott lay at her feet just as cut up as Isaac.

"Why?" Derek growled.

"We need a strong male to keep us satisfied." Adelaide smiled.

"And a strong emissary to keep us safe." Jessica purred into Stiles' ear.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but if I was a strong emissary do you really think I'd be in this mess? And as far as Derek goes, I've seen him naked, he wouldn't satisfy a Pomeranian." Stiles quipped.

Derek rolled his eyes. Leave it to Stiles to make inappropriate dick jokes at a time like this.

 

"I like this one." Jessica laughed.

"And I like this one." The black haired woman said looking at Derek like a piece of meat.


	18. I'm so sorry

"So what about this one, Victoria?" Adelaide asked still holding on to Theo.

"Hmmm, he's cute but he's human." Victoria cocked her head inspecting the boy.

"Let him go." Stiles snapped.

"Oh he likes this one." Adelaide giggled.

"Be our emissary." Victoria said stepping over Scott and towards Stiles. 

"Not gonna happen." Stiles shook his head. 

"Kill the human." Victoria hissed.

"No, wait, please!" Stiles begged. "I'll do what you want just let him go." 

Victoria smiled cunningly. "That's better." 

"Stiles, no." Derek growled. 

"Don't worry, handsome you're coming too." Adelaide winked at Derek.

"I suggest you let go of him." A voice growled from behind Jessica as a clawed hand gripped her throat causing her to let go of Stiles. 

"Kai." Stiles sighed with relief as he dropped to the ground.

"Hey, babe, got your call." Kai winked.

Derek forced back a growl. 

"Who is this?" Victoria hissed her eyes flashing red.

"I'm sorry, I'm horibble with manners, I'm Kai." Kai smiled at Victoria before crushing Jessica's throat under his claws.

"Jessica!" Analise ran to her side just as Victoria lunged at Kai. 

Stiles snapped his head towards Theo as he let out a strangled cry. 

"No!" Stiles yelled as he and Derek bolted for the boy, Adelaide's teeth sunk deep into his side. 

Derek ripped her away from Theo and into a nearby tree. She quickly recovered before attacking Derek. The two tumbled in a mess of claws and teeth.

Stiles pulled Theo to him. "Theo. I'm so sorry." Stiles gripped Theo's hand. 

"Stiles." Theo whispered. 

"I'm here, I'm here." Stiles wiped Theo's forehead gently. 

"It hurts." Theo whimpered. 

"I'm so sorry." Stiles felt tears falling from his eyes. He gripped Theo's hand and closed his eyes. He concentrated on his breathing and Theo's breathing. Suddenly he felt a stinging in his side. He yelled out in pain but didn't let go of Theo's hand. 

"Stiles." Scott's voice spoke up a few feet away. 

Stiles looked over at a very pale Scott. 

"You have to help Isaac." Scott shuffled carefully to Stiles and Theo's side.

"I'll look after him." Scott said putting a hand on Stiles'.

Stiles looked down at Theo who nodded carefully.

"I'm okay. Go." 

Stiles hurried to Isaac's side. He didn't know if he could help heal alpha wounds. 

He grabbed Isaac's hand onto his shaking one. He concentrated on their breathing. Isaac's breaths were weak and slow. 

Stiles closed his eyes and felt the sting spread through his body. The pain was unbearable. 

"Stiles, stop. You have to stop." Scott yelled. 

Stiles suddenly felt his hand being yanked from Isaac, breaking the connection.

Stiles panted heavily as he looked at Isaac who had pulled away.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Isaac asked worriedly.

Stiles nodded. He looked over to see Derek still in a tussle with Adelaide and Kai was still fighting.Victoria. 

"Stiles, go. Get out of here." Derek ordered.

Stiles ignored him as he watched Kai hit the ground with Victoria on top of him. 

Stiles squeezed his eyes hard, trying to let his powers take effect.

Suddenly everyone around him was yelling. Stiles opened his eyes to see everyone gripping their head. Stiles had accidentally inflicted his power on all of them.

He began to panic which thankfully broke the connection. 

"What kind of druid are you?" Adalaide hissed. 

"A very powerful one." Victoria smiled. 

"Guys, we need to get Jessica out of here." Analise said holding onto Jessica for dear life.

"Heal her." Victoria demanded turning to Stiles.

"No." Stiles shook his head.

Victoria sunk a clawed hand onto Kai's chest.

"Kai!" Stiles yelled stumbling to his feet.

"Heal her or I kill him right here right now." Victoria snarled. 

Kai struggled for breath. Stiles felt his heart race and his eyes sting from tears.

"Fine, but let him go." Stiles begged walking towards Jessica.

Analise moved away from the blonde. 

Victoria pulled her claws from Kai's chest. "Heal her and I'll let him go." 

Stiles grabbed Jessica's hand and closed his eyes.

"Stiles, it could kill you, don't." Derek said his tone full of concern.

"Derek's...right...it's not... worth it." Kai gasped.

Stiles ignored them as he attempted to concentrate on Jessica's breathing.

He faintly heard Derek yelling at him but the pain he began to feel drowned it out. He gasped as his throat felt like it was searing. His lungs didn't want to respond. He felt like he was drowning. 

Suddenly the connection was lost and he was gasping for air.

Jessica's breathing was a bit better and the bleeding stopped but she could still die.

"If he does anymore it'll kill him." Derek growled.

"Take her, let's go." Victoria demanded.

Stiles crawled to Kai, his body weak. He took Kai's hand in his. He closed his eyes but he couldn't concentrate on their breathing. He tried again but he couldn't do it.

"I-I can't heal you." Stiles felt tears start down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay...you're too...weak. You did so...much...you saved Isaac...and helped...Theo." Kai spoke between broken gasps. 

"No, you can't die. Please. I need you." Stiles cried holding Kai desperately. 

"You don't...need...me....you have...Derek." Kai responded. "He cares...he just doesn't...know how...to...show it. Give him...a chance..." Kai's voice was getting quieter. 

"Promise me?" Kai asked looking at Stiles with a smile.

"I promise." Stiles whispered.

"D-Derek." Kai spoke again.

Derek walked over kneeling by Kai's side.

"Take care... of him...he deserves...the world." Kai sputtered blood.

Derek nodded with a frown on his face. 

"Finish it." Kai said looking at Derek with pleading eyes. "Take my... alpha... powers. I don't...want her..." Kai struggled to get anything else out.

Derek looked at Stiles who nodded slightly.

Stiles closed his eyes as Derek extended his claws. 

In one quick swipe to the throat it was over. 

Stiles felt Kai's body go limp in his arms. He gripped him closer and sobbed into his lifeless body.


	19. Say you won't leave

It had been a week since the encounter with the she alphas. The pack spent the majority of their time on helping Theo control his shift. Stiles worked with Deaton some to learn to control his powers better.

"Hey, Stiles, can I talk to you?" Isaac asked walking into the living room where Stiles was sitting on the couch.

"Sure, what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Things have been really tense between you and Derek lately and it's got us concerned." Isaac sighed taking a seat next to the druid.

"Things are always tense between us." Stiles shrugged.

"I know you said you'd give him a chance-"

"Isaac, can we not do this now please?" Stiles sighed running his hands over his face.

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Isaac stood and made his way upstairs.

Derek was currently sitting on his bed when Isaac knocked on the door.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked sensing Isaacs discomfort.

"Can I talk to you?" Isaac asked leaning on the door jam.

"Sure." Derek shrugged. 

"You and Stiles....you've been extra tense lately." Isaac shifted.

"I'm just trying to give him space." Derek answered simply.

"You're waiting for him to give you a chance like he promised Kai." Isaac disagreed. 

Derek dropped his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get that chance. I don't think I'll ever gain his trust back." 

"I uh, I wasn't going to bring this up but..." Isaac ran his hand along the back of his neck. "Scott and I have noticed something over the past couple of weeks. You umm, your scent." 

"What about it?" Derek frowned looking up at Isaac.

"We noticed that whenever you're around Stiles you get this scent that... well it smells like affection." Isaac explained nervously.

"Affection?"  Derek raised a brow at Isaac. 

"I know it sounds stupid but it was better than fond." Isaac huffed.

"What are you trying to say?" Derek snapped getting annoyed.

"That you're developing feelings for Stiles." Isaac blurted. 

Derek's jaw clenched and his back tensed. 

"No, I'm not." Derek growled trying to keep his heartbeat even. He'd not even admitted that to himself yet how did Isaac and Scott figure it out?

"You're lying." Isaac shrugged with a smirk.

Derek snarled as he stood up. "I don't know what this is but I swear if you tell him I'll-" Derek cut himself off. 

"I'm not gonna say a word but I think you need to at least talk to him. You two have barely spoken to each other." Isaac shrugged.

-

Stiles was reading one of the druid books on herbs Deaton had given him when Derek walked over taking a seat next to Stiles at the table. 

"Hey." Derek spoke simply.

"Hey." Stiles responded not looking away from the book.

"Look, things have been tense around here and especially between us." Derek sighed. "I want to go back to being the way we were before." Derek said using Stiles' previous statement. 

Stiles closed the book and looked at Derek.

"I don't know if I can do that Derek. In fact..." Stiles paused looking down at his hands. "I think I need to step down." 

Derek frowned. "Step down? What do you mean?" 

 

"I'm not gonna be a part of the pack anymore. Once I'm sure the she alphas aren't going to bother you again and Theo is adjusted properly, I'm done." Stiles explained.

"What? No. Stiles, I need you, the pack needs you." Derek spoke his voice full of concern. 

"No, you just need an emissary. I'll even help you find one." Stiles shook his head. 

"No, I don't care about some emissary. Is it smart not to have one? No, but we always had you. You figured it out. You had a back up plan when ours failed. You always have a solution. You're important to all of us. You've saved everyone in this pack at least once. You've saved me more times than I like to admit. I can't lose you, Stiles. None of us can." Derek was practically pleading. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Stiles had tears in his eyes.

"What about Kai?" Derek asked knowing this was a dangerous path. 

Stiles froze.

"I promised him I'd take care of you. You promised him you'd give me a chance." Derek reached for Stiles expecting him to pull away but he didn't. He placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles, I know you hate me and you don't trust me and you blame me for what happened to Theo and Kai but-"

"Why would you possibly think I blame you? I put them in danger. It's my fault Theo was here. I called Kai. I have no one to blame but me." Stiles broke down.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles as Stiles gripped Derek's shirt allowing his tears to spill onto the soft fabric. 

"It's not your fault, it's okay." Derek held Stiles close. At that moment Isaac, Scott and Theo walked in. Causing Stiles to pull away from Derek. 

"What's wrong?" Scott frowned. 

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I'm fine." Stiles shook his head. 

"Stiles wants to leave the pack." Derek answered causing Stiles to let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why?" Theo was the one to speak up.

"He blames himself for what happened to you and Kai." Derek answered carefully. 

"Stiles, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I think this is great. I'm loving this." Theo walked over to Stiles. "And you did everything you could to help Kai. You saved Isaac's life." Theo lifted Stiles chin so he was looking into his whiskey brown eyes. 

"I think you were amazing and I know Kai did too. He would be upset knowing you were wanting to leave. He would want you to fight. He didn't teach you all about druids and emissaries so you could sit on the sidelines. He wanted you to be your best self and if there's anything I've learned from Derek it's that we're our best as a pack." Theo wiped a falling tear from Stiles' cheek.

Derek heard Stiles' heart stutter under Theo's touch. He could smell the love Stiles felt for Theo. He realized then, that was why he was so harsh towards Stiles, he was jealous. Stiles felt safe around Scott and comfortable around Lydia. He had respect for Allison and trusted Isaac. Once Theo showed up he felt love for Theo. The only thing he ever felt towards Derek was bitter, distrust, and fear.

Stiles averted his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know who I am anymore." 

"You're my best friend and an important member of this pack." Scott spoke up.

"I'll always be your best friend Scott but I'm no longer a part of this pack." Stiles smiled up at the werewolf sadly. 

He stood from the table grabbing the book he'd been reading. 

"Where are you going?" Derek asked. 

"I trust you'll call me if they show back up." Stiles said reaching for the door. 

"Please, Stiles." Derek pleaded. "I need you more than you realize." 

Stiles sighed. "Derek, we've been over this. I can't be your emissary." 

"I don't need an emissary." Derek responded. "But I do need my anchor." 

Scott and Isaac turned to Derek in shock. 

Stiles frowned stopping in his tracks.   
"What?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

"I didn't realize it until recently but you've become my anchor. You're the one I trust the most. The one who can send me over the edge the easiest but bring me back just as fast." Derek spoke honestly.

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief. "Is this some kind of joke?" 

 

"No, I'm being honest." Derek shook his head. 

"I don't know what to say to that." Stiles frowned. 

"Say you won't leave." Derek said his voice hopeful.

"Derek, Stiles, someone's coming." Theo frowned. His senses were still heightened from the change allowing him to hear things without listening for them.

Derek growled. "It's the she alphas. I smell them."


	20. Loyal

Stiles stormed outside with Derek yelling behind him.

"Aww, he came out to greet us." Victoria smiled as she approached the house. 

"I suggest you leave, now." Stiles snapped. 

"Or what? You'll hurt us? You can't even control your powers." Victoria mocked.

"Stay away from him." Derek growled walking up next to Stiles. 

"You know, I can't figure you out. You're so loyal to him yet he's not tied to you, why is that?" Victoria frowned at Derek.

"You don't have to be tied to someone to be loyal." Derek answered. 

"But you want him as your emissary, that's why you're loyal. You're hoping he'll make the choice on his own." Victoria laughed. 

Derek glared but didn't respond.

"What I do is my business." Stiles snapped.

"Well it's about to be our business." Victoria smiled at Stiles. 

"Not gonna happen." Stiles growled.

"We'll see about that." Victoria snapped. 

"Weren't there four of you before? The blonde is missing. Jessica right? Oh...that's right, we killed her." Stiles smirked.

Analise snarled.

Oh, I think I hit a nerve." Stiles mocked.

 

"She's with that worthless alpha boyfriend of yours." Adelaide sneered.

Stiles clenched his teeth before sending her to the ground grasping at her head.

"Oh, your learning." Victoria hummed.

"Did you know that when I do this I'm actually shrinking the blood vessels in your head to the point that all the blood that is trying to force it's way in is putting so much pressure that if I hold this long enough the blood vessels with explode? I know that doesn't seem scary to a big bad wolf cause you can heal right? Did you know that if I localize the pain to one spot I can cause the blood to back into the heart and make your heart explode?" 

Just then Analise screamed again gripping the hair on her left side and grabbing at her chest.

"Let her go. You're killing her." Analise cried rushing to her sister's side.

"You kill her and I kill your whole pack." Victoria snapped.

"You can try." Stiles smirked. "But I don't think you can fight them alone. Once I kill... Adelaide is it? I'll do the same thing to her sweet sister." Stiles fought to keep his composure he didn't think she'd see through his bluff but he struggled to keep his heart beat even.

"You aren't strong enough." Victoria growled though her tone was uncertain.

"Try me." Stiles was winning this fight.

"Please, let her go!" Analise screamed. 

At that moment Victoria lunged at Stiles throwing him to the ground and breaking his connection. A clawed hand slashed across Stiles' chest. He wasn't strong enough to fight against her but luckily he didn't have to. 

Derek grabbed the she alpha slamming her back against Stiles' jeep. 

Stiles normally would have complained but he was more concerned for the pack. Adalaide had recovered and was ripping at Scott while Issac and Theo fought Analise. Stiles was thankful the girls weren't there but then he remembered Chris  Argent.

Stiles fumbled to pull his phone from his pocket.

"Stiles?" Allison answered. 

"Allison where are you?" Stiles asked hurriedly. 

"At home, is everything okay?" 

"Is your dad there?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles, what's going on?" Allison asked worriedly.

"I need you guys and heavily armed. They're back." Stiles answered.

"We'll be right there." 

Stiles hung up the phone in time to see Theo get slung into a tree. Blood spurted from his mouth. 

"Theo." Stiles ran to the boy's side. 

"Theo, come on wake up. Wake up." Stiles demanded as he shook the unconcious boy. Theo didn't move. 

Stiles' stomach churned as blood poured from Theo's mouth. 

"Damn it Theo, come on." Stiles gripped Theo's hand and started to pull the pain from him. 

A searing pain started in Stiles' back taking the breath from him. He struggled to keep going. His hands clung dearly to Theo but the pain diminished. That wasn't all of it, it couldn't be. 

"No, No, no. Come on." Stiles clenched his eyes as he tried once more to pull the pain. His head began to spin and he couldn't breath. He was too weak. He couldn't heal Theo. He'd wasted all his strength on hurting Adelaide.

Stiles heard a loud snarl suddenly. He looked up to see Chris, Allison and Lydia. Chris held a gun pointed at Victoria who had just been shot by Allison. The huntress was already reloading her bow. 

Victoria was on top of Derek. He took the distraction as an opportunity to throw the alpha off of him.

Chris aimed and shot sending a bullet piercing through her shoulder. 

Victoria screamed in pain causing the other two alphas to stop.

"Victoria." Analise cried rushing to the woman's side.

"Wolfsbane." The raven haired woman hissed.

"Leave. Now. or I'll unload this clip into her." Chris demanded. 

"Ana, come on." Adalaide snapped lifting Victoria off the ground. 

"If we see any of you again, we'll kill you." Allison threatened, her bow still aimed.

Stiles looked down at Theo who hadn't moved. 

"Der, he's not..." Stiles spoke quietly around tears he didn't know he was shedding. 

 

Derek made his way to Stiles' side as quickly as his beaten body could.

"Theo." Derek shook the boy just as Stiles had done. 

"I can't heal him, I tried but..." Stiles squeezed his eyes trying to hold back the sob in his throat. 

"He's still breathing, we can still help him. Let's get him to Deaton." Derek said lifting the werewolf into his arms.

-

"Deaton!" Stiles yelled for the vet as he unlocked the door.

"Where is he?" Stiles snapped when he couldn't find the druid.

"I called on the way over, there was no answer." Scott spoke up behind Stiles. 

"Stiles, you have to do something." Lydia said her voice strained.

"I can't. I told you-"

"You can. You're learning all the herbs and stuff you have to try." Scott cut in.

Derek laid Theo on the metal table. 

"I'm still learning, I don't know what to do." Stiles felt his hands start to shake.

"Stiles, look at me." Derek forced Stiles to face him. "You are more powerful than Deaton. You may not have all the information down pat but you can figure this out, you always figure it out. It's for Theo. Think of how much you love him." Derek said, his heart gripping as Stiles nodded.

Stiles looked around the room before grabbing the stethoscope. He carefully pressed it to Theo's chest struggling to keep his hands from shaking.

"His breathing is labored which means he probably broke some ribs that punctured a lung." Stiles prayed he was right.

"How do you fix that?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know Lydia, do I have a PhD in front of my name?" Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles, you can do this." Derek spoke trying to calm the druid's nerves.

Stiles grabbed a book on werewolf anatomy and flipped through it quickly.

"Okay, okay, here." Stiles pointed to the book. "The injury wasn't done directly by the claws or teeth of an alpha so we just have to trigger the healing process." 

"I can do that." Derek nodded.

"Wait, not yet. If you trigger the healing process the ribs will heal and so will the lungs but the lungs will fill with blood and he'll drown." Stiles frowned. He grabbed a large syringe.

"Okay, Derek, when I say to, you trigger the healing process, okay? Scott come stand by me in case he wakes up. You'll need to hold him down. Isaac, I need you to be my ears. Tell me when his breathing is back to normal." Stiles ordered. He studied the book carefully. He had to put the syringe in the right spot and deep enough. He didn't know what he was doing and it scared the hell out of him.

Stiles lined the syringe and took a deep breath. "Now, Derek." 

Derek snapped the bone in Theo's arm. Stiles pressed the needle into Theo's chest and pulled the syringe back. Nothing. 

Stiles licked his lips as he pressed the needle in again. Nothing. 

"Try the other lung. I think only one is labored." Issac said listening closely.

Stiles nodded as he lined the needle up again. This time blood pooled into the clear syringe. 

Stiles grabbed another and inserted it again, pulling out more blood until none was left.

"He's breathing normal again." Issac said looking up at Stiles.

Stiles grabbed a bottle from one of the cabinets and poured a few drops into a beaker.

"He's still newly turned so he may not heal from an alpha injury at even the rate you guys would. This will help." Stiles squeezed the liquid into a dropper and lifted Theo's shirt exposing his gashed side and hip. 

He placed a few drops on the wounds before grabbing gauze and bandaging him up.

"I don't know what else I can do. I think his body just needs time to heal properly." Stiles looked at Theo worriedly.

Just then a crashing sound came from beside Stiles. He jerked his head to see Derek slumped against the wall on the floor.


	21. I'm fine

Stiles dropped to his knees at Derek's side. "Derek?" 

"I'm fine." Derek said in a strained voice. 

"You're fine? Really? You know what I'm going to put that on your grave stone. It's gonna say; He said he was fine. He was wrong." Stiles snapped. 

Derek gave a slight smile. "I just need to heal." 

 

"Derek, let me patch you up at least." Stiles said helping Derek to his feet and to another table. 

Derek laid on the cool metal as Stiles collected the bandages. 

Stiles carefully cut open Derek's mostly shredded shirt revealing gashes across his side, shoulder and abdomen.

Stiles clenched his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're not getting squeamish on me are you Stiles?" Derek asked his tone light but his voice labored.

"No, no, I just..." Stiles glanced at a still unmoved Theo.

"He's gonna make it." Derek spoke assuringly.

Stiles began to bandage Derek's wounds. "I already lost Kai. I can't lose him too." Stiles' voice came out as barely a whisper. "And you're severely hurt and I just..." Stiles fought back the tears in his eyes.

"Stiles, look at me." Derek touched Stiles chin causing Stiles to open his eyes. "None of this is your fault. Theo's gonna be okay." 

Stiles wiped away a tear before finishing Derek's bandages. 

"And you?" Stiles asked not meeting the alpha's gaze.

"What about me?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stiles clarified. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Derek frowned at the druid.

Stiles swallowed hard as he pulled away from finishing Derek. 

"You're still planning on leaving." Isaac spoke up in a betrayed tone behind him. 

Derek sat up carefully looking at Stiles for any sign that Isaac was wrong. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked.

"I can't keep putting you guys in danger. The more word spreads the more that will come for me." Stiles answered.

"The more reason for you to stay." Scott piped in.

"I can't let you guys get hurt again because of me." Stiles sighed.

"There's another option." Derek spoke cautiously.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've been over this, Derek." Stiles sighed.

"You still don't trust me." Derek spoke sadly. It wasn't posed as a question but Stiles answered anyway.

"It's not that I don't trust you I just know that you're only acting like this towards me because I can benefit you, not because you see me like you do Scott or Isaac." Stiles answered not wanting to fight.

Derek dropped his head. He didn't know how to tell Stiles that he felt more for him. He could feel Isaac and Scott's stare.

 

Before anyone could say anything Theo sat up with a groan. 

"Theo." Stiles sighed with relief before gripping him in a hug.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Theo asked hugging him back. 

"Me? Of course. I'm just glad you are." Stiles laughed.

Derek averted his eyes he couldn't stand the look of happiness on Stiles' face when he was with Theo. Even the smell of Stiles' happiness was beginning to make Derek sick. 

"What happened?" Theo looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Derek got off the table and went outside as Stiles caught Theo up on what happened. 

"Derek." Scott followed the alpha outside.

"Not now, Scott." Derek grumbled. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

"You need to tell him." Scott said ignoring Derek's request.

"What are you talking about?" Derek huffed.

"You know what I'm talking about. Isaac and I were practically choking on the jealousy in there." Scott answered jabbing a thumb towards the doors of the vets office.

"Scott, like I told Isaac, I don't know what this is so-"

"Yes you do. You're just too afraid to admit it." Scott interrupted.

"What am I suppose to say, Scott? That I have feelings for Stiles?" Derek snapped. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what you're supposed to say." 

"Well, I do. But he doesn't feel the same way." Derek huffed running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"You don't know that." Scott argued. 

"Oh really? Okay well whenever he's with the pack he smells of content and trust. When he's with Theo he smells of happiness and excitement. Do you know what he smells like around me?" Derek was standing a foot away from Scott his eyes fixed on the younger wolf. 

"Tell me, Scott, what do you smell when Stiles is with me?" Derek snapped. 

Scott dropped his eyes. "Anxiety." 

"Anxiety, stress and fear." Derek threw his hands up as if to say his point was proven.

"I don't want to feel like this. It's killing me. And he's pushing me away. I can't handle this. I admitted he was my anchor and he's still leaving. What am I supposed to do? Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose a pack member as an alpha? It's excruciating. Being rejected by one is just as bad as grief. It feels like you're being ripped in two. Now try having feelings for the pack member that rejects you. I don't know how to cope with it, Scott. I always heard being an alpha came with severe consequences. I'd heard it was hard work and stressful but I never..." Derek trailed off. 

"Do you know why it's such a big deal to have an emissary?" Derek asked.

Scott only shook his head. 

"Because they make you strong. Not just physically but emotionally. A lot of times an alpha's emissary ends up becoming their anchor. An emissary can help get an alpha through any emotional catastrophe. They are ritually connected so that even when they're not together the alpha is still just as strong. An old rumor talked about one particular pair that were able to communicate telepathically because their bond was so strong." Derek was glaring at the ground. 

"If an alpha doesn't have an emissary and it's known, they're easy bait for another alpha who does have one." 

"Can't Deaton be your emissary?" Scott asked looking at the brooding werewolf. 

"No, once an alpha and emissary are disconnected. They can never be connected to another alpha. Think of it like mating for life." Derek explained. 

"How is the bond disconnected?" Scott asked. 

Derek looked at Scott. "Only by death." 

"Til death do us part huh? Brutal." Stiles chuckled walking over to Scott and Derek. They hadn't been paying attention to the fact that the pack had come outside.

Derek clenched his jaw.

"Scott and Isaac are gonna take Theo home to rest. Chris is taking Allison and Lydia home. Derek you and I are going to find you an emissary." Stiles smiled at Derek who fought to keep the hurt off his face. He only wanted Stiles, but Stiles didn't want him.


	22. Okay

Derek climbed into the drivers seat of his camero as Stiles got into the passenger's side. 

"Okay, so while I was inside I pulled out all the contacts Deaton has on emissaries, which are a lot so you'll have to be patient. I figured we could go to my place and I can track them down." Stiles said opening a folder he had snagged from Deaton's office.

"Stiles." Derek sighed not starting the car.

"Yeah, Der?" Stiles asked looking intently at the folder.

Derek closed his eyes. He loved when Stiles called him that. He only did it on occasion.

"Why do you call me that?" Derek blurted not intending for that to be what he said.

"Call you what?" Stiles asked frowning up at Derek.

"Sometimes you call me Der instead of Derek.

Stiles' brow furrowed. "Do I?" 

"Yeah." Derek nodded.

"My bad, I didn't realize. I'll be more mindful." Stiles apologized.

"I don't mind it I just..." Derek sighed. "You kinda hate me." 

"Derek, as much as I like to act like I hate you, I just can't actually hate you.  If anything you're this older brother who acts too much like my dad." Stiles shrugged. 

Derek flinched at the words 'older brother'. He knew Stiles didn't feel the same way but it still hurt to hear. He almost wished Stiles hated him, maybe it would hurt less.

"Is there a reason you haven't started the car yet? If you want to find an emissary then-"

"I want you." Derek blurted. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles stared at Derek like he'd Just spoken a different language.

"I don't want just any emissary. I want you." Derek clarified.

"Damn it, Derek, why are you doing this?" Stiles snapped. 

"Doing what?" Derek frowned. 

"It's not going to happen, okay. I don't want to be connected to you like we're married. I have a year left before I never have to see you again. I'm bailing on Beacon Hills after senior year. I'll probably see Scott and Lydia on occasion but that's it, I'm done." Stiles got out of the car slamming the door behind him.

Derek hurried after Stiles.

"A year before you never have to see me again huh?" Derek couldn't hide the pain in his tone.

"Don't act like you won't be just as thrilled to never see my face again." Stiles snapped. He was tired of Derek pretending to care about him.

"Stiles, I don't want to never see your face again." Derek knew he was showing a much more sensitive side than he'd ever shown Stiles but he couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again. 

 

"Derek, don't, I'm really not in the mood." Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles, you know I'm very selective of who I trust. I'm not going to just pick some random emmisary. Look how long it took me to trust you and Scott." Derek sighed trying to reason with him.

"Yeah, well you weren't the easiest one to trust either." Stiles huffed. 

"But now look at us. We've come such a long way." Derek hoped he was getting through to Stiles.

"No, I've come such a long way. I went from useless human to Frankenstein's druid. You're still the same brooding werewolf asshole." Stiles quipped.

"I meant look how far we've come together. We know each other. We are there for one another. We trust each other. We-"

"Just stop, Derek. I already told you the answer is no." Stiles snapped. Why couldn't Derek just let it go.

Derek frowned slightly at the new scent Stiles was giving off. What was it? Derek couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Derek asked. 

"You can't." Stiles shook his head.

"What if I told you... I really cared about you?" Derek asked cautiously. 

"Fuck off Derek." Stiles growled before stomping off down the sidewalk.

"Stiles, wait." Derek jogged to catch up to Stiles, gently stopping him by his arm.

"Damn it, Derek, please just leave me alone. What do I have to do or say to get you to stop?" Stiles whirled around his face red with anger.

Derek swallowed hard knowing he wasn't going to like Stiles' response. "Would it make you happy if you never saw me again?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles huffed confused by Derek's question.

"I need you to be totally honest with me right now. " Derek spoke in a tone that let Stiles know he was serious. 

"Would it make you happy if you never saw me again?" Derek repeated the question.

Stiles looked like he was thinking about his answer before letting out a sigh. "I don't know if happy is necessarily the word I'd use but-"

"Is that what you want?" Derek snapped losing his patience.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Stiles shrugged dropping his eyes from Derek's intense green ones.

Derek felt like his chest was being crushed. A lump formed in his throat and he felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Okay." Derek said simply.

"Okay?" Stiles frowned.

"Okay." Derek repeated with a slight nod.

"At least let me take you home." Derek said walking back to his car. 

Stiles stood motionless trying to process what just happened. 

"Stiles, get in the damn car." Derek snapped extra harshly. 

Stiles flinched at Derek's tone before walking over and climbing into the camero.  

They were about half way to Stiles' house when Stiles finally spoke up.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't." Derek interrupted harshly.

"But-"

"Stiles, for once in your life, please stop talking." Derek growled. It was all he could do to keep it together. He had officially been rejected by a pack member. And not just any pack member but Stiles. Derek didn't know how he was going to get through this after all Stiles was his anchor too.

Derek pulled into Stiles' driveway not even bothering to put the car in park.

"Derek, can we talk about this please?" Stiles sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about. You made it very clear where you stood." Derek growled looking straight ahead.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Get out." Derek interrupted. 

"I know you're pissed but-" 

"Stiles!" Derek yelled causing Stiles to jump.

"Just. Go." Derek's eyes flashed for a brief second.

Stiles knew that meant Derek was losing his temper and fast. Without another word Stiles stepped out of the car. 

 

Derek was out of the driveway before Stiles made it to the door.

Derek gripped the steering wheel trying to force back tears as he drove. He was not the type to cry but he felt the overwhelming pain of it all crushing down on him.

Derek grabbed his phone as it lit up with a text from Stiles. 

"I'm sorry." Was all it read. That was enough to send Derek over the edge. He pulled the car over onto a dirt path before throwing it in park. He leaned over his steering wheel as a single tear slid down his cheek. It hurt worse than losing Erica or Boyd. It hurt like losing Laura again. It hurt like being alone. Derek hated himself for feeling anything towards Stiles and now he'd lost him.


	23. Trouble

Stiles paced nervously in the living room of Derek's loft.

"So he never came back?" Stiles asked confirming with Isaac for a third time.

"No. He didn't come home and he's not answering his phone." Isaac repeated.

"Did he say anything to you when he left?" Theo asked. 

"No, we didn't exactly end things on good terms." Stiles sighed running his hand through his hair.

"What is it between you two? You fight all the time. When are you going to just give him a chance?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Give him a chance? There's no giving him a chance. I know what he wants from me. And I don't feel like being stuck with him for the rest of my life." Stiles snapped. 

"You really don't have any feelings towards him?" Theo cocked his head.

"What?" Stiles frowned in confusion. 

"It's not what you think it is." Scott piped in."Derek doesn't want to date Stiles, he wants Stiles to be his emissary." 

"Wait, so all those arguments were about being his emissary?" Theo looked at Stiles for confirmation. 

"The fact that you think Derek could possibly have feelings for me is baffling." Stiles scoffed.

"Oh I definitely think he does." Theo shrugged.

"I told you he wants me to be his emissary that's it." Stiles shook his head. 

"I see the way he looks at you." Theo smirked at the druid.

 

"This is ridiculous and I'm not having this conversation." Stiles groaned.

"Do you have feelings for Derek?" Theo asked ignoring Stiles' previous comment. 

"Yeah, of course."

Theo, Isaac and Scott all dropped their jaws. 

"Frustration, annoyance, anger." Stiles listed with a smirk, causing the three werewolves to roll their eyes. 

"Let me try calling the sourwolf." Stiles pulled out his phone. 

It rang through to voicemail. 

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Isaac asked worriedly. Everyone knew Isaac felt closer to Derek. He'd been the one to take Isaac in when his dad was killed. 

"No. Derek's not stupid enough to get himself into trouble." Theo answered. 

"Ha, think again. That man can't keep his ass out of trouble." Stiles answered. 

"I'm gonna call Deaton, see if he knows of any druid tricks to help us find him." 

Isaac turned to Scott as soon as Stiles was out of earshot. "Can we please tell him?" 

"No, Derek will murder us and Stiles may not feel the same way. He doesn't give off a scent like Derek does. His heart beat stays steady. I really think the feelings aren't mutual." Scott answered.

"Wait, are you saying Derek actually does have feelings for Stiles?" Theo asked his face lighting up.

"Whoops." Isaac bit his lower lip.

"I knew it." Theo grinned. 

"Yeah, explain how you figured that out but you can't figure out that Stiles has feelings for you." Scott scoffed.

"Dude." Isaac smacked Scott's arm.

"Ow, what?" 

"Stiles has feelings for me?" Theo frowned. 

"Oh, shit." Scott's eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare tell him I told you. In fact, pretend you don't know at all." Scott demanded.

"He knows you don't like guys so there's really no need to mention it." Isaac added.

 

"Does Derek know?" Theo asked suddenly. 

"Yeah, why?" Scott answered. 

"He doesn't hate you." Isaac piped in.

"That's why he told me not to be suggestive with Stiles." Theo said more to himself.

Stiles returned before Scott or Isaac could respond.

"So there's a way I could find Derek but it requires me to be his emissary." Stiles sighed.

"How?" Isaac asked. 

"I could track him through our connection. Basically I could very briefly see what he sees, like I'm looking through his eyes." Stiles answered. 

"Why don't we search for his car. We can check the drive from your house to here. Maybe we'll find a clue as to where he went." Isaac suggested. 

"Good idea." Stiles nodded grabbing his keys. 

-

Stiles slammed on the breaks sending Theo and Isaac into the back of his and Scott's seats.

"What the hell Stiles?" Isaac swore.

"Is that the camero?" Stiles pointed to a black car parked on a dirt path leading into the woods.

"Looks like it." Theo nodded.

Stiles pulled up behind the car to see the drivers side door opened.

"Oh shit." Stiles huffed to himself as he ran over to Derek's car.

The drivers side door was wide open, the window was shattered and the keys were still inside.

"Fuck." Stiles growled slamming the drivers side door closed.

"Derek's definitely in trouble." Isaac frowned, his nose in the air. 

"You smell that too?" Scott asked.

"Smell what?" Stiles demanded.

"Fear." Isaac and Scott spoke at the same time.

Stiles felt his heart begin to race.

"Derek isn't scared of anything." Stiles' voice broke slightly. 

"I'm getting a whiff of something else but I can't place it." Isaac sniffed at the air again.

"The she alphas." Scott nodded.

"What?" Stiles snapped.

"Their scent is every direction. There is no way we can track them down. They knew we'd coming looking for him." Scott huffed. 

"Shit." Stiles swore.

"What do we do?" Theo frowned.

"I'm gonna try calling again." Stiles said dialing Derek's number.

"Stiles." A deep voice answered.

"Derek, are you okay, where are you?" Stiles demanded.

"Stiles, listen to me. Don't do anything they tell you. If you have to, let me die-" suddenly Derek's voice was cut off by a loud bang followed by a sickly sweet voice.

"That wasn't what you were supposed to say."

"Derek." Stiles spoke frantically into the phone.

"He's a little...tied up at the moment." A voice, that Stiles recognized as Victoria, answered

"Let him go." Stiles demanded.

"Oh sweetie, I will, but first, we're gonna have a little fun with him." Victoria laughed.

"Don't touch him." Stiles was blind with anger.

"Only if you promise to be our emissary." Victoria answered.

"Stiles, don't!" Stiles heard Derek yell.

"Adelaide shut him up would you?" Victoria ordered. 

"Don't touch him." Stiles snapped. 

"It's just a little kiss." Victoria sneered.

"He's not a piece of meat for you to devour." Stiles growled. He could only imagine how Derek felt. He knew how Kate had treated Derek and how it had affected him.

"Mmmm, speaking if devouring meat, Analise you want to have a little fun?" 

"Don't." Stiles practically begged. "I'll do it, just please don't touch him." Stiles couldn't let them take advantage of Derek because of him.

"Good choice Stiles." Victoria purred. "Ladies the alpha is off limits." 

Stiles let out a relieved sigh. "Where are you?" 

"Oh no, I'm not letting him go until we make it official." Victoria snapped.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Stiles growled. 

"You're gonna be our emissary, you have to trust me." Victoria answered. 

"Stiles, don't do it. Just forget about me." Derek's voice growled from the background. 

"I'll let you two say goodbye cause you won't be seeing him again. Once it's official, I'll tell Analise to release Derek but you don't get to see him or the rest of the pack ever again." 

"Stiles, don't do this." Derek's voice was now on the phone. 

"I have to. I can't let them hurt you, Der. Not because of me." Stiles answered fighting tears.

 

"No, you can't do this." Derek snapped. 

"I can and I will. I'm not gonna be responsible for your death, Derek, I have Kai's blood on my hands I can't handle yours too." Stiles' voice cracked.

"Stiles, please, don't do this." Derek's voice changed from the typical demanding alpha to a desperate plead.

Before Stiles could respond Victoria was back on.

"Meet at Derek's car in one hour, alone."

"Okay." Stiles answered.

At that the line went dead.

Stiles dropped to his knees unable to hold back his tears.

"You can't do this." Scott said kneeling next to Stiles. 

"What choice do I have, Scott? I can't let him die." Stiles cried.

"Become his emissary instead." Theo suggested.

"They'll kill him." Stiles shook his head.

"Not if they don't know." Isaac shrugged.

"Let's talk to Deaton. We can figure this out." Scott said helping Stiles to his feet.

"I can't let him die. You need him. I couldn't live with myself." Stiles wiped at a stray tear.

"I know, but we have an hour. We can do this." Scott spoke assuringly.

Stiles nodded. What could it hurt to at least try?


	24. Connection

"Did you bring the shirt?" Deaton asked as he let Stiles, Scott, Theo and Isaac in.

"Are you sure this will work?" Stiles asked skeptically as he handed over an unwashed bloody shirt.

"Almost positive." Deaton nodded. "But we should hurry." 

"Almost positive, that's comforting." Stiles huffed.

"You're sure this is his blood?" Deaton asked inspecting Derek's shirt.

"Yes." Isaac answered. 

"Stiles, I'll need a few drops of your blood." Deaton pointed to an empty beaker.

"Scott." Stiles held his hand out to his friend.

Scott extended a claw and pricked Stiles' finger.

Stiles dropped a few drops of blood into the empty glass as Deaton wet Derek's shirt. He squeezed allowing the bloody water to mix with Stiles' blood. He followed that up with a few random herbs.

"Keshwah unitsay, manter evite." Deaton mumbled. 

Suddenly Stiles felt his mark begin to sting.

"What's happening?" Stiles grimaced at the pain.

"It's working." Deaton smiled.

-

Derek struggled against the ropes that held him in place. The fact that they were soaked in wolfsbane was the only reason he wasn't able to break free. Victoria had left to meet Stiles with Adelaide, leaving Analise to watch him.

"Give it up, handsome, you're not getting out of them." Analise spoke boredly as she typed away on her phone. 

Derek was about to respond when he felt a sting in his left arm. Derek looked over but couldn't see anything. It must have been his imagination. Just as quickly as the stinging started it had stopped. 

"Please, just kill me. Don't do this to Stiles." Derek begged. 

"You can say that over and over but it's not going to change our minds." Analise rolled her eyes.

"You can keep me. Use me however you want, just please don't make him do this." Derek begged. He knew how much Stiles loathed the idea of being an emissary and he especially loathed the she alphas. He couldn't bear the thought that Stiles was tying himself to them to save him. The idea angered Derek so much his wolf tried to show through but the wolfsbane kept it at bay.

"Please, Stiles, don't do this." He begged in a low whisper knowing Stiles couldn't hear him.

-

"We have to go soon." Scott said looking at the time.  

"Alright, let's just get on with this." Stiles said shifting anxiously.

"Okay, this is going to take your full concentration. Think about Derek. Imagine his face, his voice, really focus on him. Perhaps on a memory." Deaton said.

Stiles closed his eyes and pictured Derek. He pictured his scowl, his bright green eyes, the shadow of his beard. The muscles under his tight shirts. He pictured his smile. His laugh. The way his eyebrows expressed his every emotion. He thought about the way his voice sounded the way he would say Stiles' name in a disapproving manner. 

 

Suddenly Stiles saw something that wasn't Derek. He saw a brick wall with a small window at the top. He saw stairs. He saw Analise. He was seeing what Derek was seeing. The room was dingy and smelled strongly of alcohol. There were a few barrels in one corner of the room. Then black.

Stiles' eyes shot open. "He's in some sort of abandoned distillery." Stiles frowned wishing he'd gotten more.

"There's one just on the edge of town. My dad used to go there all the time before it closed." Isaac sat up.

"Great, you and Theo go get Derek. Stiles and I have to meet Victoria." Scott nodded at Isaac. "Argent is gonna meet you guys there.  Allison is meeting us." 

"Stiles, be careful. You're going to be weakened by the connection you just made. Remember your strength gives Derek strength." Deaton said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

"Thank you for all your help." Stiles smiled sadly at Deaton. He wasn't sure if he'd make it out alive and wanted Deaton to know his appreciation. 

-

"You came alone." Victoria hummed in surprise.

"That was the deal." Stiles said climbing out of the jeep.

"I expected you to try and find a way out of it." Victoria cocked her head.

"I couldn't risk you hurting Derek." Stiles said with a sigh. He prayed he lived to see him again. 

"You'd sacrifice yourself to us just to save him? I knew he was sweet on you but I was certain the feeling wasn't mutual." 

"Nobody's sweet on anybody. He's my alpha." Stiles snapped. 

"Was. He was your alpha. Now I'm your alpha." Victoria smiled devilishly.

"How do I know you'll let him go once we do this?" Stiles was trying to stall to give Isaac and Theo time to get to Derek.

"Don't you trust me?" Victoria asked sweetly.

"Not even a little bit." Stiles sneered. 

"Well you better start, you're gonna be my emissary and that kind of relationship is dependant on trust." Victoria snapped. 

"Victoria, we should hurry, I smell hunters." Adalaide shifted uncomfortably next to Victoria.

"I said come alone." Victoria growled.

"I am alone." Stiles put his hands up.

"Wait a minute." Victoria grabbed Stiles arm and sniffed heavily at his neck.

"You've been bonded already." Victoria hissed.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Stiles smirked. 

"Who are you bonded to?" Victoria demanded.

"Derek, obviously." Stiles smirked.

"That's not possible. He didn't smell bonded." Victoria growled.

"Well he doesn't know yet. I just tied the connection about... oh, thirty minutes ago." Stiles grinned mockingly.

"That's not possible. Derek would have to be present for that." Victoria frowned.

"Not necessarily, just his blood. And well he had a few bloodied shirts." Stiles winked. 

 

Victoria snarled.

"Adelaide, call Analise, tell her to have her way with the alpha then slit his throat." Victoria spoke not breaking eye contact with Stiles. 

Stiles felt panic bubble up inside him.

"Kill me instead. Don't hurt him." Stiles blurted, desperate. 

"Oh No, I'm going to make you suffer."  Victoria smiled.

"What have you done with my sister." Adalaide snarled into the phone.

Victoria whipped her head towards Adalaide.

"You're lying." Adalaide barked into the receiver a waiver to her voice. 

"You." Victoria turned back to Stiles.  
"Now I am going to kill you." She hissed extending her claws.

Stiles tried to dodge the alpha's advance but her claws caught his arm.

"Stiles." Scott yelled running towards him.

"You said you came alone." Victoria growled. 

"He lied." Allison spoke from behind Stiles, her bow aimed and ready.

"I'm going to detach that pretty little head of yours." Victoria growled at the huntress.

Before Victoria could take a step towards her Allison released her arrow which Victoria caught expertly. 

"You really think that would work on me?" Victoria sneered.

"I did actually." Allison smiled. 

Suddenly Victoria dropped to her knees before falling over.

"What did you do to her?" Adalaide demanded.

"Kanima venom." Allison grinned.

Adalaide charged at Allison but Stiles threw himself at her. The brunette slung Stiles back throwing him into the path of an arrow that Allison had just released.

"Stiles!" Allison cried out. 

Scott attacked Adalaide before she could reach Allison who was now at Stiles' side.

"I'm so sorry." Allison bit her bottom lip as she pressed on the wound around the arrow to stop the bleeding.

"W-what can I do?" Allison asked wiping away a few tears. 

"Help Scott." Stiles grimaced.

"But your shot." Allison frowned.

"Kill her before she kills him." Stiles said his voice raw and full of pain.

Allison looked up to see Scott pinned to the ground with Adalaide on top of him. Allison picked up her bow, her hands shook as she placed an arrow on the shelf of the bow aiming at Adalaide. 

She focused to steady her hand when Stiles put a hand on her. The contact instantly calmed her down. She released the arrow sending it into the alpha's back and through her heart. 

"No!" Victoria yelled from where she layed still paralyzed. 

"Stiles?" Derek's voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly the alpha was next to him with a look of concern on his face. 

"I'm so sorry, Derek, she threw him into my line of fire. It was too late." Allison spoke hurriedly. 

"I'm okay." Stiles mumbled.

"Like hell you are. We need to get you to the hospital." Derek lifted Stiles into his arms and carried him to Argent's car.

"Derek, what about her?" Isaac asked pointing to Victoria.

"Theo you go with Stiles and the Argents. I'll handle this." Derek went to walk away when Stiles held onto his wrist.

"Be careful." Stiles said his voice barely above a whisper. 

Derek didn't respond as he pulled away from Stiles.


	25. I'm here

Derek waited anxiously for Melissa to come out of Stiles' room. He was pacing while the rest of the pack sat in the chairs. Derek couldn't explain why but he felt more nervous than normal. 

"Derek, relax. He's gonna be fine." Scott spoke assuringly. 

"I can't." Derek snapped. 

"Hey, the arrow is out and he's all patched up. He's still out of it but you can go in." Melissa spoke up from behind Derek.

The pack all filed in to Stiles' room. Derek looked around at all the people there to make sure Stiles was okay. Scott, Isaac, Theo, Allison and Lydia were all crowded around Stiles' bed. Chris Argent even hung around to make sure he was okay. 

"You alright, Derek?" Isaac asked noticing the alpha hovering near the door.

"I just...he was so willing to give himself over just to save me. He was leaving behind every one of you." Derek frowned. 

"That's who Stiles is." Lydia smiled.

"But just last night he told me he never wanted to see my face again." Derek swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why would he say that?" Allison frowned.

"I mentioned him being my emissary and he told me he didn't want to be tied to be forever and he only had a year left before he never had to see me again. I asked him if never seeing me again would make him happy. He said it would." Derek dropped his eyes.

"I think maybe his tune has changed." Scott smirked. 

"I doubt it." Derek shook his head.  

Scott, Isaac and Theo exchanged knowing glances but didn't say anything. Derek didn't know Stiles was his emissary now. They'd all agreed to let Stiles be the one to tell him.

-

Derek sat by Stiles' bed his hand holding onto Stiles' as if he'd disappear if he let go.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice mumbled. 

Derek sat up immediately.

"Hey, I'm here." Derek ran a hand gently through Stiles' hair.

 

"Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" Stiles asked inspecting Derek groggily.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Derek smiled. Leave it to Stiles to be more worried about Derek than himself.

"I begged them not to touch you. I know what you went through with Kate. I couldn't let that happen again." Stiles mumbled.

Derek gaped at Stiles. It never occurred to Derek that Stiles would think of the way Kate treated him. It never occurred to him that Stiles cared enough to prevent anyone else from treating him like that.

"Thank you." Derek smiled fondly at the still drowsy boy.

Stiles fell back asleep his lips parted slightly as his breathing got heavier.

Derek bent forward placing his lips on Stiles' hair. "Thank you so much." Derek whispered knowing Stiles was asleep and wouldn't hear him.

-

Derek and Stiles walked into Derek's loft. The rest of the pack had decided to go out to dinner to celebrate the fact that the she alphas were officially taken care of. That and to give Derek and Stiles time to talk. They knew Stiles wouldn't be up for it and Derek wasn't about to leave his side.

"Stiles, we should talk." Derek sighed as he dropped his keys on the counter.

"What about?" Stiles asked raising a brow at the werewolf.

"Us." Derek said cautiously. 

"Okay." Stiles nodded to Derek's surprise.

"Okay?" Derek frowned.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about exactly?" Stiles asked expecting Derek to mention the connection. 

"Last night, you said you never wanted to see me again... But then you were so willing to give yourself up to save me, why?" Derek asked.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I want you hurt or dead." Stiles frowned. 

"But becoming their emissary? That was stupid." Derek shook his head.

"It worked out though." Stiles shrugged.

"You would have been tied to them. Forever." Derek huffed.

"But we found you." Stiles shrugged. 

"And you could have been killed." Derek snapped. 

"But I wasn't." Stiles smiled.

Derek growled. 

"Look, the way they were threatening you...I..." Stiles sighed. 

"Did they touch you?" Stiles asked looking at Derek seriously. 

"I told you, nothing I couldn't handle." Derek shrugged. 

"You handled Kate that doesn't mean you should have to deal with that." Stiles snapped. 

Derek looked at Stiles in surprise.

"They got a little handsy at first but once you made the deal they kept their hands off." Derek answered finally. 

Stiles nodded a slight frown still drawn on his forehead. 

"How did you find me?" Derek asked changing the subject. 

Stiles looked at Derek carefully before answering. "Deaton helped me use my powers to track you." 

"I didn't know you could do that." Derek looked impressed.

Stiles shrugged. "Neither did I." 

Silence hung in the air a moment before Derek spoke again.

"Thank you. For saving me." Derek was fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket. 

"You're my alpha, it's what we do." Stiles shrugged. He wasn't sure why Derek hadn't mentioned the connection but he wasn't going to bring it up if Derek didn't. 

"I hope you mean that." Derek said almost sadly.

"I do." Stiles nodded.

"You still gonna bail on us?" Derek asked cautiously. His eyes meeting Stiles' whiskey brown ones. 

"Is that even allowed?" Stiles snorted.

Derek frowned at the druid. "What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to bail on you." Stiles chuckled.

"So does that mean you'll stay?" Derek asked a little too hopefully.

"That means I don't have a choice." Stiles shrugged.

"You always have a choice." Derek frowned. 

"Not anymore. I go where you go." Stiles shrugged with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Derek's frown deepened. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. "You don't know do you?" 

"Know what? Stiles, what are you talking about?" Derek huffed in annoyance. Sometimes Stiles was too cryptic for Derek's taste.

 

Stiles walked over towards Derek and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. 

Derek looked at his exposed shoulder. Etched on his skin was Stiles' Druid mark. Derek gaped at the mark before looking up at Stiles. 

"I don't understand." Derek mumbled before looking back at the mark. 

"I'm your emissary." Stiles said simply. 

"How? There's a ritual. I have to be there." Derek's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"We just needed your blood. Isaac found a bloody shirt of yours. Deaton did the ritual." Stiles explained. 

"That's how you found me." Derek said piecing it together.

"You tied yourself to me." Derek looked up at Stiles. 

"I couldn't let you die and if I was going to be tied to an asshole alpha anyway, I'd rather it be you." Stiles smirked.

Derek looked at Stiles with a new fondness."You really did this to save me?" 

"I couldn't let you die, especially not because of me." Stiles answered running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth. He wanted to kiss Stiles so bad. He'd never been so tempted before. He leaned in ever so slightly. 

 

"Since this is...a thing, now, there are some rules." Stiles said waving a hand between the two of them. 

"Of course there are." Derek smirked. 

"You have to include me in every plan. No more leaving Stiles at home." 

Derek sighed but didn't respond.

"You have to trust me completely." 

That wouldn't be hard seeing as Derek already did.

"And you have to talk to me. I need to know what's going on in that thick skull of yours." Stiles looked at Derek, his expression serious. 

"Fair enough but I have one rule of my own." Derek nodded. "No more risking your life for mine. I'm your alpha it's my job to protect you." 

"And I'm your emissary, it's my job to protect you." Stiles countered. 

"You're my emissary which means I can't lose you." Derek said his tone soft. 

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Stiles grinned before turning to the kitchen.

"Where do you keep the alcohol?" Stiles asked opening a random cabinet. 

"Since when do you drink?" Derek raised a brow. 

"Since I tied myself to you for the rest of my life." Stiles answered. 

Derek nodded slightly as he pulled out a large bottle of whiskey.


	26. I see the way...

"So that is the fancy stuff you found that can actually get werewolves drunk?" Stiles asked as Derek drank straight from a bottle of whiskey. 

"Yep." Derek nodded. He and Stiles had been drinking and talking for the past hour. They were both drunk and actually conversing like friends. Derek sat on the floor leaned against one end of the couch and Stiles sat on the floor leaned against the other end.

"So what was it like kissing Theo?" Stiles asked looking at Derek with a smirk.

"You really want to talk about that?" Derek raised a brow.

"Hey, I'll never get to find out for myself." Stiles shrugged taking a drink from his own bottle.

"It was forceful. He was eager." Derek answered simply. 

"Was it good?" Stiles asked cocking his head.

"I was too thrown off guard." Derek skirted the question. 

"I wish it had been me." Stiles sighed. 

"It was going to be but I told him not to do that to you. You would have been crushed." Derek responded. 

Stiles let out a heavy sigh. "I know." 

"I am sorry about that." Derek apologized looking at Stiles.

"Hey, I don't blame either one of you; you're both hot as hell." Stiles winked earning a grin from Derek.

"I'll have to ask Theo what it's like to kiss you." Stiles laughed.

"Or you could find out for yourself." Derek said smirking at the druid.

"Psh, yeah right." Stiles scoffed.

Derek crawled over to Stiles hovering in front of him.

"I'm serious." Derek said looking carefully into Stiles' caramel eyes.

"You must be drunk." Stiles laughed.

"Obviously." Derek grinned leaning in more. His face only inches from Stiles'. 

Stiles' eyes dropped to Derek's lips briefly. 

 

Derek took that as permission and gently pressed his lips to the younger boy's. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt holding him close. 

Derek positioned himself so he was straddling Stiles' lap. He cupped Stiles' chin as he deepened the kiss. His tongue teasing. 

Stiles moaned into the kiss slightly causing Derek to press in more. 

He pulled back slightly before attaching his lips to Stiles' jaw. He kissed along his sharp features before reaching his neck. 

Stiles tilted his head giving Derek better access. 

Derek pressed open mouthed kisses to Stiles' collar bone. 

"Oh, Der, mmmmm." Stiles gripped Derek's waist. 

Derek felt himself getting aroused quickly causing him to pull back. 

Stiles' chest was heaving and his eyes glistening. 

"Guess now I know." Stiles grinned. 

Derek nodded but didn't respond. 

"You're so beautiful." Stiles reached out touching Derek's jaw ever so slightly. 

Derek's lips parted in surprise. He'd never been complimented like that before.

Just then the front door opened causing Derek to climb off of Stiles quickly. Even drunk the alpha had incredible balance. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Scott asked. Isaac and Theo behind him. 

"Just celebrating the departure of those bitches." Derek smiled holding up his bottle. 

Stiles stood swaying slightly. 

"Whoa there, how much have you had?" Theo asked catching Stiles' arm to keep him steady.  

Stiles gripped Theo's shoulder. "You make a great werewolf you know that?" Stiles smiled.

Derek felt the jealousy bubble inside him. 

"You're definitely drunk." Theo laughed. 

Stiles let go of Theo. "Why aren't you uncomfortable around me?" Stiles asked now looking very serious.

"Why would I be uncomfortable around you?" Theo frowned.

"I'm gay and you're very much not." Stiles answered.

"So?" Theo laughed. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"If you tell me it won't be a secret anymore." Theo answered with a smirk. He suspected Stiles was going to admit his feelings for him.

"When you kissed Derek, I wish you would have ignored his advice and kissed me anyway." Stiles sighed.

"You kissed Theo?" Isaac and Scott chorused looking at Derek.

"You were going to kiss me, weren't you?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah, I was." Theo nodded looking ashamed. "I didn't know you knew about the kiss."

"I saw you two." Stiles answered sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Theo dropped his eyes to the ground. 

"Why? You were curious and Derek is a Greek god." Stiles laughed. 

"You three need to get on our level." Stiles said grabbing his bottle.

Derek watched with admiring eyes as Stiles turned on the radio and pulled Scott into a waltz that did not match the music at all.

-

It had been another hour and Scott, Isaac and Theo had gotten on their level. 

Derek sat with Isaac as Scott, Theo and Stiles danced obnoxiously to every song on the radio.

"I have to take a break." Scott laughed falling onto the couch as another song ended.

Adele poured through the speakers causing Theo to hold his hand out to Stiles. "I love Adele, you have to dance with me." 

"Okay." Stiles shrugged taking Theo's hand. 

Theo pulled Stiles up against him and slid his arms around his waist. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Theo's neck as Theo danced them around the room.

Derek tried to fight the jealous feeling but failed miserably.

 

"Hey, they're just friends." Scott said nudging Derek. 

At that moment the song ended and they stopped dancing but neither let go of the other one.

"You know, I wish I'd kissed you too." Theo admitted. 

"Why?" Stiles asked frowning.

"Cause you're a great guy and if I were gonna be into a guy it would be you." Theo smiled.

Stiles' face lit up but before he could respond Theo had his lips pressed to his. The kiss was gentle and slow. Theo's tongue dipped into Stiles' mouth. Stiles pressed in further backing Theo into the nearby wall. Theo slid his hands up Stiles shirt slightly so his hands touched the soft skin on his sides.  Stiles moaned at the contact. Theo pulled Stiles up against him tightly as their tongues danced eagerly. 

Derek felt like he'd been kicked. Theo was clinging to Stiles for dear life. The smell of arousal hit him like a brick wall. 

"Derek, they're drunk." Isaac said putting a hand on Derek's arm.

"It doesn't change the fact that Stiles is in love with him." Derek said sadly watching as Theo flipped them so Stiles was now against the wall.

"I thought Theo was straight?" Scott frowned. 

"It's just the alcohol." Isaac said again.

Just then Stiles pushed Theo off of him. "What are you doing?" Stiles panted.

"What do you mean?" Theo frowned. 

"You're straight." Stiles answered.

"How can I know for sure if I've never been with a guy." Theo smiled. 

"You kissed Derek." 

"But I didn't sleep with him." 

Stiles' jaw dropped. "You want to sleep with me?"  

"You said you wished I'd kissed you instead of Derek so..." Theo shrugged.

Stiles frowned at Theo.

"Would you rather I slept with Derek?" Theo asked confused by Stiles' reaction.

"No, if you want to test your sexuality on someone then pick anyone but Derek. He's been used enough." Stiles shook his head.

"I did. I picked you." Theo smirked. 

"Oh, right." Stiles nodded thoughtfully. 

"I wouldn't feel right doing it while your drunk." Stiles bit his lip.

"I don't know if I'll have the courage while I'm sober." Theo laughed causing Stiles to as well. 

"We can at least revisit the idea when your sober." 

Theo grinned at Stiles. "This is why you're so amazing." He planted another quick kiss on Stiles lips before starting to dance again. 

Scott and Isaac joined him while Stiles took a break.

"I guess now you know what Theo kisses like." Derek said simply trying to hide the hurt in his tone. 

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles shrugged. 

"Are you really gonna sleep with him?" Derek asked not looking at the druid.

"Nah, he'll probably back out." Stiles chuckled.

"If he doesn't?" 

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment.  "I dunno. I've been in love with the guy since fourth grade. Maybe it'll help me get over him. You know how you want what you can't have?" 

Derek looked at Stiles. "You're in love with him, that doesn't just go away."

"How can I be in love with someone I barely know? I know more about you and Isaac. I'm in love with the idea of him. I'm in love with the image of us I've created in my own mind." Stiles shrugged.

Derek didn't respond. He thought about what Stiles said. Was he in love with the idea of Stiles? 

"Thank you for what you said to him by the way. About not using me. I didn't know you cared so much." Derek looked down at his hands. 

"You hide it well but I see the way you're affected by what Kate did. I may not know the whole story but I see the way you flinch when someone calls you sweetie. The way your shoulders stiffen under the touch of someone being too flirty. So long as I'm your emissary, I'll never let anything like that happen again." Stiles spoke sincerely. 

Derek looked at Stiles in awe. He wasn't in love with the idea of Stiles, he was in love with the guy.


	27. I already have you

Stiles woke the next morning with his head on Derek's lap. Derek was propped up in the corner of the couch. He sat up slowly his head pounding steadily. He looked over to see Scott and Isaac passed out on a pile of blankets on the floor. He looked around for Theo before spotting him in the kitchen.

Stiles made his way to the kitchen careful to not wake the others.

"Morning." Stiles spoke quietly. 

"Hey, you." Theo grinned at Stiles. "I was gonna make breakfast for everyone." 

"How are you not hungover?" Stiles whined at the much too eager werewolf.

"I'm a werewolf. We heal." Theo shrugged with a grin.

"Ugh, I'm jealous." Stiles groaned. 

Theo smirked as Stiles took a seat at the island while Theo worked on breakfast. 

"I umm, wanted to apologize for last night. I was really forward." Theo shifted nervously.

"It's okay. I wasn't any better." Stiles shrugged dismissively.

"No, you were. You respected the fact that I was drunk and you didn't take advantage of the fact." Theo argued. 

"Don't praise a fish for swimming." Stiles shrugged again.

"You're a really great guy, Stiles. And I meant what I said about you being the guy I'd want to be with if I were gay." Theo smiled at Stiles.

Stiles nodded. "Thanks." 

"On another note, when are you going to acknowledge that you have feelings for Derek?" 

Stiles raised a brow at Theo. "I'm sorry, what?" 

 

"You two are obviously into each other." Theo smirked. 

"No, not at all. He's my alpha. I'm his emissary. We're barely even friends." Stiles shook his head. 

"You two were awfully friendly last night." Theo shrugged.

"We were drunk." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Derek opened his eyes to the sound of clanging in the kitchen and two voices.

"So all that flirting between you two-"

"Was because of the alcohol." Stiles interrupted Theo. 

Derek listened carefully as they continued their conversation.

"You're telling me you don't have any feelings for Derek?" Theo asked his tone doubtful.

"No." Stiles answered. "Listen to my heart beat and tell me I'm lying." 

Derek perked his ears to catch the steady rhythm of Stiles' heart.

"Well he's crazy about you." Theo responded. 

At that moment Isaac let out a loud yawn as he and Scott stirred.

Derek stood up then and marched past Stiles and Theo.

"Derek, wait." Stiles hopped off the stool he was occupying.

"I'm going to shower." Derek snapped before stalking up the stairs. 

Stiles frowned after the werewolf in confusion. Why was he so pissy?

-

Derek let the steam roll over him as he fought to calm down. How had he gotten so wrapped up in Stiles? The druid didn't have even a shred of feelings for Derek and yet the werewolf couldn't stop pining after him. 

Derek turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist before going into his room.

When Derek walked in he saw Stiles sitting on his bed.

"Derek, I need to talk to you." Stiles said standing abruptly.

"Not now, Stiles." Derek growled. 

"Yes, now. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about the things I said, the things I did. I let the alcohol get the best of me." Stiles apologized. 

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who kissed you." Derek snapped. 

Stiles shifted a bit.

"Why did you?" Stiles asked biting at his plump bottom lip.

Derek's eyes lingered on Stiles' mouth remembering the way it felt.

"Too much alcohol." Derek answered simply turning to his dresser.

"Well, I brought up what kissing you was like, so it's my fault. I'm sorry." Stiles said his voice quieter than before. 

"Stiles, we were both at fault so don't worry about it, okay? Let's just pretend it didn't happen." Derek sighed. The smell of worry and fear radiated off of Stiles. He hated it. 

"I can try but it was a damn good kiss." Stiles smirked obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

"You must be thinking of the heavy make out session you had with Theo." Derek said forcing a smile.

"No, your kiss stands out well beyond that one." Stiles took a few steps towards Derek. He reached out touching Derek's jaw like he had the night before.

"The feel of your beard and the way you worked your tongue, it's no wonder everyone wants you." Stiles chuckled.

"Everyone except you." Derek pointed out trying to make it sound like a joke but the touched his tone.

"I already have you." Stiles grinned tracing the druid mark on Derek's shoulder. He winked before walking out of Derek's room leaving the alpha gaping after him.

 

-

Stiles walked down the stairs to see Isaac and Scott smirking at him. Theo was on his phone. 

"What?" Stiles glanced between the two werewolves. 

"You two kissed huh?" Scott wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do you guys have no sense of privacy?" Stiles huffed.

"You like him, just admit it." Scott poked Stiles cheek. 

"Listen closely to my heart beat. I do not have any feelings for Derek at all. Not even a little bit." Stiles said his heart staying even.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut. Each time he heard Stiles claim he didn't have feelings for Derek his heart broke that much more. He tried to find any blip or sputter of Stiles' heart but there never was one. It hurt loving the boy but it hurt worse knowing he didn't feel the same way, even a little bit.


	28. Dominic

*one month later*

Stiles waved his hand causing a large branch to trap the succubus against the nearby tree. She struggled against the branch pressed to her throat.

"Scott, you okay?" Stiles asked glancing at his best friend.

Scott nodded. "I'll be better once we take care of her." Scott jabbed a thumb towards the woman Stiles had secured.

"I'll let you do the honors." Stiles dropped the branch. The woman threw herself at Stiles knocking him to the ground. 

Scott lunged, claws extended and sunk them deep into her back being sure to pierce her heart. The succubus let out a shrill before going limp in Scott's arms. 

-

Stiles helped Scott up the steps to the pack house. 

Derek had decided they needed more space and a place for Stiles to practice his magic. 

Stiles opened the door and helped Scott inside. The werewolf was weak from the succubus draining him. 

"Stiles, is that you-" Derek called then stopped when he walked around the corner. 

"Scott." Derek took Scott from Stiles and helped him to the couch.

"Lydia, call Isaac and tell him Scott's here." Derek ordered. Lydia nodded. 

"Are you okay?" Derek looked at the blood on Scott's hands.

"Don't worry, it's not mine. I'm just a little weak." Scott assured.

"Here, let's go get you cleaned up. The rest of the pack will be back soon." Lydia lead Scott to the nearest bathroom.

Derek turned to Stiles eyes glowering.

"You went after him alone." Derek growled.

"He's my best friend. I couldn't sit by while you came up with a plan and Isaac lead the search party." Stiles shrugged.

"You could have been killed." Derek snapped. 

"But I wasn't." Stiles shrugged.

"Is this some kind of joke to you Stiles?" Derek snapped again crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

"When are you going to start treating me like a part of this pack and not like a useless human?" Stiles snapped back.

"I do treat you like a part of this pack." 

"No, you don't. I'm a druid, Derek, I can take care of myself." Stiles was pissed.

"Oh really? Then what's that?" Derek demanded pointing to the cut on Stiles' forehead. 

"It's a minor cut. You can't expect me to come out unscathed." Stiles snapped. 

"Stiles, I can't lose you. I agreed not to keep you on the sidelines but you have to stop running head first into danger. We do this together." Derek sighed in frustration. 

Just then Isaac, Theo and Allison walked in. 

"Where is he?" Allison asked hurriedly.

"In the bathroom with Lydia." Stiles answered.

"Are you okay?" Theo frowned at the blood on Stiles' head.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Stiles smiled dismissively.

Just then there was a knock on the door. 

Derek pushed past Stiles, Isaac and Theo. He carefully opened the door to reveal a rather attractive guy.

"Umm, hey, I'm looking for Stiles? The sheriff said he might be here." The guy spoke eyeing Derek suspiciously. 

"And who are you?" Derek asked. Whoever he was, he was human at least.

"Dom?" Stiles asked pulling Derek back from blocking the door.

"Hey." The guy smiled at Stiles.

"Hey, what's up? I thought we were meeting at five?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, it's six thirty." 

 

"What? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Stiles groaned.

"Stiles, are you bleeding?" The guy asked reaching for Stiles.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I was rough housing with...Scott and...you know how clumsy I am." Stiles chuckled.

"Look, why don't you give me a minute and we can go." Stiles suggested. 

"If you're busy we can reschedule." Dom said eyeing Derek again.

"No, no, I just let time get away from me." Stiles shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, who is this guy?" Derek asked looking at Stiles.

"Oh, this is Dominic. Dom, this is Derek." Stiles introduced vaguely.

"Dominic." Lydia quealed pushing past Stiles and Derek and throwing her arms around the guy.

"Hey, Lydia." Dominic chuckled.

"Wait, why are you here? Are you telling people now?" Lydia asked directing the second question at Stiles.

"Telling people what?" Derek frowned. 

"Ummm..." Stiles shifted nervously. "Dom why don't you come inside." Stiles said opening the door wider. 

Dominic stepped inside cautiously. 

Scott, who already looked better, was sitting on the couch. 

"Dominic?" Scott frowned at the guy.

"Hey, Scott." Dominic grinned. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked as the rest of the pack took a seat. 

"I'm here for Stiles." Dominic answered. 

Stiles ran a hand through his hair. 

"Uh, guys, this is my boyfriend." Stiles said biting his bottom lip.

"You haven't told them?" Dominic asked looking a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, you're dating Dominic?" Theo raised a disapproving brow. 

"You have a boyfriend?" Scott's jaw dropped. 

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming." Allison laughed. 

"You didn't think to run it by us?" Isaac crossed his arms. 

"This is why I hadn't told them yet." Stiles sighed. 

Derek was the only one to remain quiet. 

"I'm not okay with this." Theo growled.

"I'm not sure how I feel." Scott frowned.

"I can't believe you didn't run it by us." Isaac pouted.

"I think he's hot." Allison winked at Stiles.

Stiles smiled, his face turning a bright scarlet. 

"Yeah, he definitely is." Dominic grinned as he slid his arm around Stiles' waist.

"Omg, aren't they just the cutest?" Lydia clapped.

"How long has this been a thing?" Scott asked looking at his best friend. 

"Two weeks." Dominic answered. 

"Two weeks and you didn't tell us?" Isaacs jaw dropped. 

Derek still hadn't said anything. 

"You're awfully quiet, Derek." Stiles said turning to the alpha.

"You two should stay in tonight. I'm ordering pizza." Derek said standing from the bar stool he'd been sitting on. 

"Is that your way of keeping an eye on us?" Stiles asked raising a brow at the werewolf. 

"Yes." Derek snapped. 

"And there is the number one reason I didn't tell them." Stiles huffed.

"Is he your ex or something?" Dominic asked seeming a bit uncomfortable. 

"Goodness, no." Stiles laughed.

"Oh good, cause he's..." Dominic trailed off.

"Intimidating?" Stiles winked nudging Dominic. 

Dominic smirked before pulling Stiles into his chest. 

"You could have warned me that you had over protective friends." Dominic spoke quietly. Little did the guy know they were surrounded by werewolves with super hearing.

"I didn't want to scare you away." Stiles shrugged. 

"You could never scare me away." Dominic said placing a kiss on Stiles' head.

"Pizza is ordered. Stiles, can I have a word?" Derek said walking back into the living room.

"I'll be right back." Stiles said to Dominic before following Derek into the back yard.

"You're dating someone?" Derek snapped turning to Stiles.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Stiles snapped back.

"It's too dangerous. He's a target now." Derek growled. 

"I can protect him." Stiles crossed his arms. 

"Oh really? Like you protected Scott?" Derek barked.

"I did protect him." Stiles growled.

"No, you saved him there's a difference." Derek yelled. 

"So the fact that Scott fell under a succubi's spell is my fault?" Stiles scoffed. 

"I didn't say that. But you can't protect everyone at once. That's why we got the house so we can keep a closer eye on each other. If you're out chasing around some human, I can't protect you." Derek was shouting. 

"I don't need your protection." Stiles shouted back. 

"You aren't invincible now, Stiles." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But I'm just as capable as the rest of you and yet you treat me like I'm still human." Stiles was so tired of this.

"Stiles, I am protective of you because I care about you." Derek sighed in frustration. 

Stiles glared at Derek. "Stop pretending this is anything more than a business deal we're both stuck in. I don't regret saving your life, but I definitely regret tying it to mine." Stiles snapped before stalking back inside. 

Derek stood stunned. Derek knew Stiles hated being tied to Derek but that was the first time he'd admitted he regretted it. It hurt.

 

"Dominic, come on, we're leaving." Stiles said marching towards the front door.

"Stiles, wait, maybe we should stay." Dominic suggested.

"What? Why?" Stiles frowned.

"Well they're your friends and I kind of have a bad rap because of my association with Jackson." Dominic tossed a glance at a glaring Theo.

Derek walked inside then, with a solemn look on his face.

Stiles huffed. "Fine." 

"It'll be fine, babe, I promise." Dominic grinned. The tension in the room suggested otherwise but Stiles didn't argue. 

"So how'd you two end up together?" Scott asked as Stiles and Dominic took a seat. 

"Lydia talked non stop about this cute guy I had to go out with. I insisted I didn't want to be set up. Well one day her and Jackson were arguing about something and Stiles' name came up. It peaked my interest cause I might have been harbouring a slight crush. I had to ask and that's when she told me he was the guy she wanted to set me up with. Obviously I was on board after that." Dominic smiled at Stiles. 

"Yeah, I had no idea that when Lydia and I were going out for dinner that there were going to be other people much less that those people were Jackson and Dominic." Stiles snorted.   
"I was not exactly happy to find out I was being set up on a blind date." 

"I did my best to woo him once I found out he wasn't aware of the arrangement." Dominic chuckled.

"I wasn't entirely convinced though." Stiles smirked. 

"But after pestering him enough I got him to agree to a date with just him and I." Dominic put his hand on Stiles' thigh.

"After that I was hooked." Stiles smiled fondly at Dominic. 

Derek sat on the edge of his bed listening to Stiles and Dominic tell the story. He was riddled with jealousy. 

Between finding out Stiles had a secret boyfriend and the fight they'd had, Derek was in need of a drink, and a strong one.


	29. Jealousy

The pack seemed to warm up to Dominic, well everyone except Theo and Derek. 

"I don't like him." Theo grumbled sitting down next to Derek who was sitting at the pack table in the kitchen. 

Derek didn't respond. 

"By the way, you reek of jealousy." Theo scrunched up his nose.

"I can't help it." Derek hissed.

"Just go flash your alpha eyes at him; that'll scare him away." Theo shrugged. 

"Stiles hates me enough. If he's happy then that's all that matters." Derek grumbled. 

"Wow, you're an awful liar." Theo laughed earning a glare from the werewolf. 

"He's intimidated by you, you should at least let him know who's boss. Make him squirm a little." Theo nudged Derek.

"Pretend you're playing nice and show him that at the end of the day Stiles is yours." Theo pressed on the mark that sat under the sleeve of Derek's shirt. 

"Maybe we should involve alcohol." Derek hummed standing. He knew it was petty but maybe it would help his mood.

"Who wants a drink?" Theo walked into the living room holding up two bottles of liquor.

The room agreed cheerfully. 

"Here." Derek held out two cups to Dominic and Stiles.

"Thanks." Stiles took the cups handing one to Dominic. 

"Decided to play nice?" Stiles asked the tense werewolf. 

"It's been a rough day." Derek shrugged. 

"So how do you two know each other?" Dominic asked eyeing Derek's attractive physique. 

Derek and Stiles exchanged looks neither of them knowing what to say.

 

"He's like my big brother." Stiles answered taking a large swig of his drink.

"We've been friends for a few years now." Derek answered looking fondly at Stiles.

"You two were friends with benefits weren't you. That's why you don't like me." Dominic assumed looking at Derek. 

Stiles choked on his drink while Derek's eyes narrowed.

"No." Derek growled. 

"Our relationship is strictly platonic." Stiles chuckled.

"You're obviously gay so why haven't you two hooked up or dated or something?" Dominic asked Derek.

"I'm not the relationship type." Derek spoke between clenched teeth.

"Hmmm, works out for me I guess, I got the guy." Dominic winked as he stood. "I'm gonna use the bathroom I'll be right back." 

"You make him nervous." Stiles sighed. 

"I know, I can smell it on him." Derek agreed. "You know what I also smell? Cocky. I don't like cocky." Derek growled. 

"It's the alpha in you. I'll try to get him to tone it down." Stiles sighed.

"Don't bother. He wants cocky he'll get cocky." Derek growled taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Derek, please be nice." Stiles whined.

"He said earlier nothing could scare him away from you, let's test that theory shall we?" Derek grinned.

"Derek, don't you dare show him-"

"Trust me I'm not going to show him anything." Derek rolled his eyes.

Dominic came back into the room to see Derek smiling at Stiles who rolled his eyes returning the smile. 

"Let's put some music on." Scott said turning on the radio. 

Derek walked over to Theo before whispering in his ear. "Let's see if Stiles still has feelings for you. We both know how handsy you get when you're drunk. When you feel like it come find me." 

Theo laughed. "Sounds good to me." 

Allison and Scott were dancing together while Isaac and Lydia danced together. 

"I think Derek has a thing for you." Dominic said threading his hand in Stiles'. 

"Dom, you can't be jealous of Derek, just because he knows me better than most people and he looks like he stepped out of a Vogue magazine doesn't make him a threat." Stiles sighed squeezing Dominic's hand.

"You can't blame me. He's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. You live with this guy half the time; I'm gonna feel a little nervous." Dominic shrugged. 

Stiles leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dominic's lips. "Derek is no threat." 

Derek heard the conversation between Stiles and Dominic and couldn't help but smile a bit, that was until the kiss happened.

"Hey, he's not gonna last long." Theo assured Derek.

"Derek is no threat." 

Derek's eyes shot towards the couple. Stiles' heart had definitely skipped. He was lying. But what did Stiles mean? Was he a threat because he was afraid Derek would hurt Dominic. Was he afraid Derek would scare him away or did Stiles maybe have feelings for Derek?

Theo noticed the lie as well and wondered the same thing Derek did. Theo smirked before spilling his drink on Derek's shirt.

"Theo." Derek gasped at the wetness on his chest. 

"Oops, sorry. Here let me help you out of this." Theo smirked sliding his hands up Derek's shirt and lifting the cloth over his head.

"I'll get this stain out, don't worry." Theo hurried off with Derek's shirt leaving Derek in nothing but his jeans. 

Stiles felt his eyes drag over Derek's chest briefly. But it was Dominic who gaped at the werewolf. 

Derek acted nonchalant as he sipped his drink and watched the others dance.

"Dominic." Stiles cleared his throat. 

"S-sorry." Dominic dropped his eyes. 

"That was kind of another reason I didn't want you to meet him. He's undeniably gorgeous and it doesn't bode well for my self esteem." Stiles chuckled. 

Derek frowned as he listened in. So Dominic was staring at him and Stiles was afraid of losing Dominic to Derek? Perhaps that's what Stiles had meant by Derek being a threat. 

Derek looked over to see Dominic pull Stiles into a gentle kiss.

"You're undeniably gorgeous." 

"I'll agree with you on that." Derek smiled taking a seat next to Stiles. 

"You're lucky you caught his attention. His last boyfriend was quite the charmer." Derek patted Stiles leg. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles frowned. 

"Kai." Derek answered with a small smile. 

Stiles tensed. 

"You didn't mention him." Dominic looked at Stiles in confusion. 

"He doesn't talk much about him. He was in a bad accident." Derek answered. 

Stiles glared at Derek. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dominic asked. 

"I didn't think it worth mentioning." Stiles snapped at Derek.

"I'm just saying Kai was a stand up guy, let's hope you compare." Derek shrugged. 

Derek took that moment to stretch allowing his arms to flex. 

Dominic's eyes raked over Derek's body. 

Stiles tried not to notice but he felt jealous.

"Derek, could you stop?" Stiles snapped. 

"Stop what?" Derek frowned at Stiles. 

Stiles huffed. "Nothing." 

"Sorry, sorry." Dominic rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Wait, were you checking me out in front of Stiles?" Derek growled at Dominic.

"I wasn't checking you out, I was trying to figure out how I'm going to keep Stiles around if he's living with you." Dominic huffed.

"Hold on." Dominic grabbed Derek's arm inspecting the druid mark. 

"Stiles, this looks like the tattoo you have on your shoulder." Dominic lifted Stiles' sleeve revealing the identical mark.

"Oh ummm, yeah we got them at the same time." Stiles shrugged.

"Look, Stiles, I need to know if you're living with your ex boyfriend. It kind of puts a damper on our relationship." Dominic said very seriously.

"Didn't you say nothing could scare you away?" Derek cocked a brow. 

"I said nothing could scare me away not that nothing could push me away." Dominic snapped.

"And Stiles living with an ex boyfriend would be something that pushes you away?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Derek, stop. Dominic, we never dated, I promise." Stiles huffed.

"So why the matching tattoos?" Dominic asked lifting Stiles' sleeve.

"It represents our friendship." Stiles shrugged. 

"It's a reminder of a time when we almost lost each other." Derek added.

"Lost each other?" Dominic frowned looking at Stiles.

"Derek found himself in a bit of trouble. I made a risky deal to get him out of it." Stiles shifted uncomfortably. 

"Stiles risked his life to save mine." Derek looked fondly at Stiles.

"What did you do to get in so much trouble?" Dominic asked glaring at Derek.

"A couple hookers took a liking to me. They kidnapped Derek in hopes that I'd give myself up to them." Stiles blurted.

Derek smirked.

"It's complicated." Stiles shrugged.

"Hookers?" Dominic asked doubtfully.

"Four to be exact." Theo piped in.

"Four?" Dominic raised a brow.

"One of them really liked Derek but Stiles was their main focus. We went out drinking one night and let's just say they didn't take rejection well." Theo took a seat next to Derek

"I see." Dominic nodded.

"You two must be close to risk your lives for one another." Dominic frowned.

Derek looked at Stiles with a small smile. "I'd do anything for him." 

"Obviously the feeling is mutual." Stiles rolled his eyes with a smile of his own. 

Derek could smell the jealousy radiating off of Dominic. Mission accomplished.


	30. He knew

Derek laid in bed trying to ignore the fact that Stiles was across the hall with Dominic. Derek was glad he had all the rooms soundproofed. He didn't want to know what Stiles was doing. 

Just then there was a knock on his door. Derek climbed off his bed and opened the door to see Lydia. 

"We need to talk." Lydia said pushing Derek back and closing the door behind her. 

"What do we need to talk about at one a.m.?" Derek grumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me you have feelings for Stiles?" Lydia snapped.

"Lydia, can we not do this right now?" Derek sighed. 

"Theo told me a few minutes ago. How could you not say anything?" Lydia pouted ignoring Derek's request.

"I wasn't exactly advertising it. You can't really keep secrets from a werewolf." Derek huffed. 

"He said Stiles doesn't feel the same way though. I find that hard to believe. You two are made for each other. I've always thought so. I just didn't think you had feelings for him. You don't act like it." Lydia rambled.

Derek rubbed his face. "Like I said I wasn't advertising it. And no, Stiles doesn't feel the same way. And Lydia, So help me if you tell him-"

"Oh calm your wolf, I'm not saying a word. I just feel bad for setting him up with Dominic." Lydia cut Derek off.

"Yeah, could you have picked a bigger asshole?" Derek growled.

 

"Honestly, he reminded me of you, that's why I think they work so well." Lydia shrugged.

"Well I don't like him." Derek grumbled. 

"Of course not, he's not you. Look I'm not going to say anything but maybe you should." Lydia shrugged.

"He barely tolerates me and our relationship is strained enough, I'm not telling him." Derek shook his head. 

"Well I'm sorry about Dominic." Lydia sighed. 

Derek flopped back on his bed as Lydia left. Why did he have to feel this way. Things were a lot simpler before he had feelings for Stiles. 

-

Stiles slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Dominic. He slid on a pair of sweatpants and made his way quietly down stairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Derek already awake. 

"Oh, morning, Derek." Stiles mumbled around a yawn.

Derek looked up to see a sleepy half naked Stiles in front of him. Derek's eyes lingered on the gorgeous boy.

"You're up early." Derek commented forcing his eyes away from the druid and to the cup of coffee in his hands. 

"So are you." Stiles smirked.

"Want a cup?" Derek asked holding up his mug?

"I'm sorry, is Derek Hale offering to make me coffee?" Stiles smirked. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Do you or not?" 

"Yes please." Stiles grinned taking a seat at the island. 

"So you don't like Dominic do you?" Stiles asked as he watched Derek make his coffee. 

"Not even a little bit." Derek answered not looking at Stiles.

"He doesn't like you much either." Stiles chuckled.

"He's not good enough for you." Derek growled.

"Typical big brother talk." Stiles grinned.

Derek grit his teeth but didn't respond. 

"He's intimidated by you. He thinks you're gonna try and steal me from him." Stiles snickered. "I assured him there was no universe where you had any kind of romantic feelings for me."

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as Lydia's voice popped into his head.  'I'm not going to say anything but maybe you should.'

"You act like that's some ridiculous notion." Derek said suddenly.

"Because it is." Stiles scoffed. "You're Greek god, Derek Hale. I'm a hundred and fourty pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Nothing about that says match made in heaven. Hell I'm still questioning how I managed to get Dominic to sleep with me."

Derek gripped the counter. Stiles had just confirmed what Derek had been afraid of.

"Derek? You okay?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't move or respond.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Stiles." Derek growled trying to keep his cool. He handed Stiles his coffee.

"Wow, you know exactly how I like my coffee." Stiles smiled as he swallowed the warm liquid. 

Of course he knew how Stiles liked his coffee with one cream and two sugars. He also knew Stiles didn't like pickles on his burgers. And he drank a large glass of milk when they had pasta for dinner. He knew Stiles' favorite chocolate was Reeses but that he hated Reeses pieces and that Stiles always listened to All Time Low in the shower. He knew that on the anniversary of his mom's death instead of flowers he buys bird seed and sprinkles it on his mom's grave cause she loved to feed the birds every morning. He knows he says a prayer every morning and night for his dad's safety. Derek knows all of this because he is head over heels in love with Stiles.

"Hey, Der, you okay?" Stiles put a gentle hand on Derek's.

Derek looked up not realizing he'd been gripping his own mug so hard he cracked the handle. 

Derek let go of the cup and pulled away from Stiles' touch.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Stiles frowned his tone full of concern. 

"Stiles, I...I'm..." Derek sighed, he could tell him right now how he felt.

"Morning babe." Dominic said walking into the kitchen wearing Stiles' t shirt.

"Hey, beautiful." Stiles leaned up to meet Dominic's lips with his.

Derek dropped his eyes. 

"You were saying Derek?" Stiles asked turning to the werewolf. 

Derek looked up his eyes meeting Stiles'. 

 

"Nothing." Derek shook his head before dumping his cup in the sink and walking out.

"Derek, wait." Stiles hurried after Derek catching up with him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What were you gonna say?" Stiles asked holding onto Derek's arm.

Derek shook his head. "I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. If the others ask, I didn't sleep well." 

Stiles frowned as Derek hurried upstairs before Stiles could push it. Derek knew Stiles would ask why he didn't sleep well and try to get Derek to talk about what was bothering him. It was one of the things Derek loved so much about Stiles. He was a genuinely caring person.


	31. Please, just let me explain

Stiles walked hand in hand with Dominic as the honey haired boy lead them through the woods. 

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Stiles asked glancing back the way they came. He knew Derek wouldn't be happy about him wondering the woods without another member of the pack.

"Of course, it's not much farther." Dominic grinned giving Stiles' hand a gentle squeeze.

Within a few minutes Stiles spotted a creek running through the woods.

"Here it is." Dominic grinned.

"Oh wow, I didn't realize this was here." Stiles smiled back at his boyfriend. 

"I stumbled across it one day a while back. I find it's pretty relaxing." 

"I couldn't agree more." A voice purred from behind Stiles. 

He whirled around to see a long haired brunette eyeing Dominic.

"Who are you?" Dominic frowned. 

"You can call me Ashley." The girl smirked.

"Wow, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Dominic smiled pulling his hand from Stiles'.

"Dom?" Stiles frowned in confusion at the sudden interest Dominic was showing the woman. He'd told Stiles he was gay not bi.

"Ooh, sorry druid, looks like he likes me." Ashley wiggled her brows at Stiles. 

"You're a succubus." Stiles growled, realization washing over him.

"Oh, you're a smart one." Ashley laughed.

"Stiles, what is going on? Did you just call her a succubus?" Dominic frowned. 

"What do you want?" Stiles demanded ignoring Dominic. 

"You killed my sister." Ashley hissed. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dominic snapped.

"Dom, go back to the house, get Derek." Stiles ordered. 

"I don't think so." Ashley lunged at Dominic throwing him into a tree where a low hanging broken branch pierced through Dominic's chest. 

"Dom!" Stiles yelled. He sent Ashley to her knees gripping her head. Knowing he couldn't kill her and save Dominic he released the succubus. As soon as she was freed Stiles threw a log crushing her between it and a large rock. She fought to push it off of her but Stiles kept it held there.

Stiles felt panic build inside him. He couldn't hold the log in place while he healed Dominic. Suddenly Stiles thought of Derek. He opened his mouth and yelled as loud as he could for his alpha. 

Stiles keeping his one hand positioned so the log kept Ashley pinned, made his way to Dominic. 

"Dom, baby, it's okay, I'm here." Stiles grabbed Dominic's hand. He knew if he pulled Dominic off the branch he'd bleed out before Derek got there and he had a chance to heal him.

 

-

Derek flipped through a magazine mindlessly. He was sick with jealousy cause Stiles had left with Dominic about thirty minutes ago to spend some alone time together. 

"Since when do you read 'Home and Garden'?" Isaac raised a brow as he walked into the room. 

"Huh?" Derek frowned looking at Isaac as he continued to flip the pages without looking at them.

"Just tell Stiles how you feel." Isaac sighed.

"What? No. He doesn't feel the same way and he really likes Dominic." Derek grumbled.

"Yeah, he used to really like me but that changed." Theo shrugged. 

"He doesn't feel the same way, you guys have heard his heart beat. You know his scent around me." Derek huffed.

Isaac, Scott and Theo all looked down.  
They knew Derek was right.

"So can we drop it please?" Derek snapped. 

"Derek!" Stiles' voice caught Derek's attention.

"Stiles." Derek said worriedly.

 

"What?" Theo frowned. 

"He's in trouble." Within seconds Derek was out the door with the other three werewolves on his tail.   
-

"You want to save your little boyfriend, you have to let me go." Ashley sneered.

"Not gonna happen." Stiles snapped, his eyes welling a bit.

"You can't hold me here forever and you can't kill me cause he'll die." Ashley snapped. "And it doesn't look like you're precious alpha is coming."

"Stil-" Dominic struggled to say anything. 

"It's okay, Derek will be here. I won't let you die, okay? But you have to hold on for me." A tear slid down Stiles' cheek. 

 

"Stiles." Derek's voice never sounded sweeter. Stiles felt relief flood him as the pack came into view.

"I have to heal him." Stiles cried as Derek hurried to Stiles' side.

"Let her go." Derek nodded.

Stiles immediately dropped the log. Scott, Isaac and Theo went after her.

"Dom, I have to pull you off the branch, okay? It's gonna hurt but you have to trust me." Stiles wrapped his arms around Dominic and pulled. Dominic let out a pained yell as he fell into Stiles' arms. 

"I've got you." Stiles guided Dominic to the ground. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and closed his eyes.   
Stiles' lungs felt like they were going to explode. His chest starred to burn. The pain spread so rapidly, Stiles fought to keep consciousness. 

"Stiles." Derek knelt by his emissary. Stiles slumped against his chest.  

"Der." Stiles whispered as his hands fell from Dominic's. 

"I'm here, Stiles." Derek wiped sweat from Derek's brow. 

"Stiles." Scott ran over upon seeing Stiles half unconcious in Derek's lap.

"He's okay, just weak." Derek assured the worried werewolves.

The succubus laid dead about ten feet away.

"Is Dom okay?" Stiles asked pushing himself away from Derek.

"Yeah, he's fine." Derek nodded at the unconcious human.

As if on cue Dominic stirred awake.

Once the events caught up with him, he scrambled to his feet.

"You." He looked at Stiles with disbelief.

"Dom, wait." Stiles pulled himself to his feet with the help of Derek. "Please, just let me explain." 

"What are you? I was hurt...what did you do?" Dominic backed away from Stiles.

"Dom, calm down and we can talk about this." Stiles took a step towards Dominic. 

"Don't come near me." Dominic snapped. 

"Please, just let me explain." Stiles begged.

"No, stay away from me." Dominic turned an bolted through the woods.

"Dominic!" Stiles yelled after him knowing he didn't have the strength to chase after him.

"Take Stiles home, I'll deal with him." Derek ordered Scott.

"Derek, be nice." Stiles begged.

"I'll be back shortly." Derek almost leaned in to press a kiss to Stiles' head but caught himself.

Stiles nodded as he watched Derek take off after Dominic.


	32. I get it

Stiles sat tapping his fingers anxiously against his knee as he waited for Derek to return, hopefully with Dominic. 

"Sit down and don't say a word." Derek snapped as he barged into the house and shoved Dominic towards the bar stools.

"Derek, I said be nice." Stiles huffed.

"Trust me I am." Derek growled glaring at Dominic.

He then turned to Stiles his facial expression now soft. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine." Stiles said dismissively as he walked over towards Dominic.

"Dom, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Stiles apologized. 

"Oh trust me, me too." Dominic snapped. 

Stiles dropped his eyes. 

 

Derek smelt the sadness from Stiles and growled at Dominic.

"What the hell is he?" Dominic demanded referring to Derek.

"He's a werewolf." Stiles answered. 

"A werewolf." Dominic scoffed.

"Yes, so is Scott, Isaac and Theo. Hell even Jackson is." 

"Right, because that's completely normal." Dominic rolled his eyes. 

"I'm a druid." Stiles said trying to not be hurt by Dominic's reaction. 

"A druid? So basically a witch." Dominic sneered in disgust.

"Hey, he saved your life you ungrateful dick." Theo snapped.

"Dominic, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you'd take it." Stiles sighed reaching out for the blonde.

Dominic stepped away from Stiles.

"How could I take it? You're all...monsters...real live monsters." Dominic pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I am having this conversation."

Stiles frowned slightly at the remark. 

Derek could see how much it hurt that Dominic was rejecting the information.

"How does Lydia and Allison play into all this?" Dominic asked.

"Allison is a hunter. She hunts supernatural creatures that are dangerous." Stiles explained. "And Lydia is a banshee, she predicts death." It all sounded so crazy when he said it out loud but it was his life.

"You're all insane." Dominic shook his head. "You've drugged me and I'm losing my mind." Dominic backed slowly towards the front door. 

"Babe, please-" Stiles reached out for his boyfriend.

"Don't call me that." Dominic interrupted.

Stiles stopped short. That was it. 

"You and I are no more. I don't ever want to see you again." Dominic shook his head as he turned then and bolted out the front door.

Derek looked at Stiles to see his eyes glisten slightly.

 

"I told you he was a dick." Theo grumbled. 

Derek shot the werewolf a glare.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek put a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles shrugged off the alpha. "No you're not, you hated him." Stiles snapped. 

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to get hurt." Derek frowned.

"It comes with the territory." Stiles shrugged as he went to walk away. Derek caught his arm.

"Wait, are you sure you're okay from healing him? That took a lot out of you." 

"I'm fine." 

"You shouldn't have healed him all the way. You could have died." Derek sighed.

"It was my fault he got hurt. I had to heal him." Stiles answered. 

"Why were you in the woods anyway? You know how dangerous it is out there." Derek asked.

"He wanted to take me to the creek." Stiles shrugged. 

"Why didn't you have me go with you?" Derek huffed. 

"Because I'm not some little kid that needs to be baby sat. I was spending some time alone with my boyfriend." Stiles barked. 

"I told you dating him would be dangerous. This could have been avoided." Derek snapped. 

"I get it okay. You were right. I couldn't protect him. Is that what you want to hear?" Stiles yelled. 

"No, I just want you to be more mindful of how dangerous it is out there." Derek growled. 

"I get it." Stiles snapped.

"If you did then you'd stop getting into trouble. I could have lost you yesterday, or today. You can't keep doing this to me." Derek was yelling again.

 

"Stop acting like you care about me. You're just afraid to lose your emissary." Stiles yelled back his fists clenched.

"Damn it Stiles, I told you it's not like that." Derek barked.

"This is just a really shitty business deal that I made to keep from having your blood on my hands. And I'm nothing more than a pawn in your little werewolf pack. Without me your not as powerful. It's always been about power with you so stop pretending like you genuinely care if something happened to me." Stiles was pissed and everyone in the room knew it.

"I'd give almost anything to take back that stupid mistake. I would have let them take me. Do I regret saving you? No. But I sure as hell regret saving me. Now I can't escape you and I hate every second of it." Stiles stalked up the stairs to his room.

Derek stood stiff. His brow drawn into a hurt frown. His eyes dancing with tears. 

"You need to tell him." Isaac spoke up then. "He'll never understand unless you do." 

"You heard him, he hates me." Derek shook his head. "I don't think I can take much more rejection right now. Derek's voice wavered from the tears threatening to fall.

-

Stiles threw himself on his bed and let the tears stream down his face. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. Liking Theo and knowing he was straight. Losing Kai. Dominic rejecting him. And being tied to Derek for the rest of his life. It hurt knowing Derek only cared because of what he could get from Stiles. He'd fought the idea of being Derek's emissary so hard. He'd never regret saving his life but when he'd told Derek he never wanted to see him again he'd meant it. He couldn't stand being around Derek, it was too hard. But here he was literally connected to him for the rest of their lives. It might not have been such a problem if Stiles wasn't completely in love with Derek.


	33. Why?

Derek stepped into the kitchen to find Stiles already there. The two had barely spoken over the past week. The tension was always thick when they were in a room together.

"Hey." Stiles said simply glancing up at Derek. 

"Hey." Derek nodded.

"Where's everyone else?" Derek frowned looking around. 

"Lydia is with Jackson. Scott and Allison are on a date and Theo took Isaac clubbing for a girlfriend." Stiles answered as he finished loading the dishwasher. 

"So I guess it's just us two tonight." Derek commented.

"Oh goody." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Am I really so bad?" Derek snapped. 

Stiles turned to face Derek. "Yes." Stiles answered calmly.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the druid.  
"Why?"

"We've been over this Derek." Stiles huffed.

"No, I want to know why you hate me." Derek growled. 

"You've asked me that three times this week. I told you, I don't hate you." Stiles snapped.

"You're lying. Damn it Stiles just fucking tell me what I've done for you to hate me so much." Derek yelled.

"How about you tell me why you're so controlling. Why you don't trust me. Why you treat me like a child. Why everything ends in 'I told you so' or 'shame on you'. Why do you boss me around so much more than the others? Why are you always yelling at me or arguing with me? Why-"

 

"Because I fucking love you." Derek shouted over Stiles' rising voice.

Stiles blinked at Derek. "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Stiles. I realized it months ago. You're not only my anchor and my emissary, you're my everything." Derek said his tone frustrated. 

Stiles shook his head frowning harshly. "No, that can't be right."

"Look, I know you think I only care because you're my emissary but that's not true." Derek's voice was quieter now. He had never been so nervous in his life, Stiles' rejection would crush him. 

"You're lying. You're just saying this to keep the peace. Well let me tell you something, Hale, it's not gonna work." Stiles snapped. 

"Ask Scott, or Isaac, or Theo, they know how I feel." 

"No, it doesn't make sense. You're you and I'm me, there is no way you..." Stiles trailed off shaking his head.

"You think you're nothing special, Stiles but I know you are. You want to know the moment I knew I loved you? You were in my arms at Deaton's. I'd just poured that awful liquid down your throat cause you were dying. There was a moment we thought you were gone and the pain I felt was so deep..." Derek took a deep breath.

"I felt like I had just lost my family all over again. It was unbearable. The alpha in me forced it's way out but then you took that breath and I knew right then my feelings went deeper than a little crush on the cute human. I could never lose you." Derek dropped his eyes to his hands. 

Stiles frowned at Derek but remained silent. 

"I'm sorry that I've been so awful to live with. Between fighting my feelings for you, my fear of losing you and you pushing me away, I've been a damn wreck." Derek ran his hand through his hair. 

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away." Stiles said quietly. 

"I get it, you hate me-"

"I don't, Derek." Stiles huffed. "I've been pushing you away and wanted to never see you again cause I'm in love with you and I couldn't handle being near you." 

Derek snapped his head up to look at Stiles. "What?" 

"I knew it the night you saved me from Isaac during one of his first full moons. I never intended to fall for you but...you understood me. Even though our relationship was rocky, I knew no matter what, I could trust you." Stiles explained. 

"The night in the pool is when I realized I had feelings for you. It was also the moment of truth of my trust in you. I rarely trusted anyone but you I found myself trusting despite my best efforts. I hated it and it made me lash out. I found lashing out was easier for me to keep my feelings at bay. But then I almost lost you..." Derek took a step towards Stiles.

"Do you still...have feelings for me?" Derek asked nervously.

"Yes." Stiles nodded. Derek listened to the steady rhythm of Stiles' heart.

"But all those times anyone would ask you and you said no your heart beat stayed steady. And your scent never changed. The guys always gave me hell for smelling different around you and the way my heart would race." Derek frowned.

Stiles smirked. "A little emissary trick Deaton taught me. It tricks your opponent into believing your bluff or keeps your alpha calm if you're in panic."

"You're kidding me. So all this time you've felt the same way but you've been hiding it?" Derek gaped.

Stiles nodded smiling.

"Wanna know what I really smell like around you?" Stiles asked.

Suddenly Derek was hit with the scent of lust, passion, happiness and a hint of arousal. 

Derek's eyes flashed slightly as his nose flared. 

 

Stiles grinned blushing. 

Suddenly Derek had Stiles pressed to the wall his lips only inches from Stiles'.

"That night when I kissed you, your heart didn't change, your scent didn't change. I was devastated. Don't mask it now, I want the full experience." Derek said glancing at Stiles' lips.

Stiles nodded his heart already racing.

Derek pressed his lips to Stiles' gently at first. But as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck it became more heated. The sound of Stiles' pounding heart was a turn on to Derek. The scent Stiles gave off was intoxicating. 

"The fact that you react to me this strongly is driving my wolf crazy." Derek said pulling back from Stiles' lips.

"I wish I'd known you felt the same way. I never..." Stiles' eyes bounced back and forth between Derek's lips and mouth. 

"Like I said before, you don't give yourself enough credit." Derek ran a thumb along Stiles' jaw. 

"Oh come on, you're way out of my league, everybody knows it." Stiles scoffed.

"You're wrong." Derek growled gently before pressing another kiss to Stiles' lips. 

Normally Stiles would have argued that point but his mouth was busy and he wasn't about to change that.


	34. You don't know what you do to me

*Smut*

Stiles laid Derek back on the king size bed thier lips locked in a passionate kiss. The two had already shed most of thier clothes on the way to Derek's bed. 

"You smell intoxicating." Derek hummed into Stiles' mouth. 

The druid moaned in response before pulling away from Derek's lips and going in for his neck.

 

"Oh shit, Stiles." Derek gripped Stiles' hips and pulled the emisssry into him.

Stiles left a small purple bruise on Derek's neck and watched as it disappeared. 

"I can't mark you, you heal." Stiles pouted.

Derek laughed lightly causing Stiles to smile at the werewolf.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Stiles spoke fondly.

"Or should I say super manly and rugged?" Stiles smirked.

"No, I like beautiful." Derek shook his head as he laced his fingers with Stiles'.

"Good, cause you are." Stiles said seriously as he dipped his head in and connected thier lips.

Derek slid a hand down Stiles' back before gripping his ass. 

Stiles ground down onto Derek's growing erection. 

"Fuck." Derek swore at the contact. 

"And you said I was reactive." Stiles teased.

"You don't understand what you do to me Stiles." Derek growled seductively.

"I still don't believe it but I'm not about to question it." Stiles said pressing his lips to Derek's chest. 

"Good." Derek moaned. 

Stiles ran his hand along Derek's thigh as he continued to kiss his chest. Derek bucked his hips slightly as Stiles' hand slid over his crotch. The underwear constructing his eager cock.

"So you gonna let me keep leading or are you going to be the big bad wolf and take over?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

"Do you want me to take over?" Derek frowned. 

"Hell No, I love having you on your back." Stiles grinned. 

"Good." Derek was relieved. Every person he'd been with always expected him to be the rough man on top but secretly he wanted passion. So far Stiles was being nothing but passionate. 

Stiles took his time placing open mouthed kisses along Derek's body. Occasionally leaving a mark before watching it disappear. 

Derek closed his eyes as he enjoyed Stiles' touch. 

 

"If I'm dragging this out too much let me know, I just want to enjoy you." Stiles spoke into the skin of Derek's thigh. 

"No, god no, take your time." Derek panted as Stiles' hand rubbed through Derek's boxers a bit. 

"Can I?" Stiles asked looping a finger into either side of Derek's boxers. 

"Fuck, yes." Derek nodded.

Stiles slowly pulled the fabric down allowing Derek's now fully erect dick spring free. He tossed the boxers aside and wrapped a hand around Derek. 

Stiles dipped his head taking Derek in as far as he could. 

"Oh, fuck, Stiles." Derek threw his head back at the sudden contact.

Stiles pumped his mouth slowly earning pants from Derek. He then slowly pulled off before spreading Derek's thighs with his knees. He licked the under side of Derek's balls earning a whimper of pleasure from the alpha.

Stiles slid his tongue lower licking at Derek's hole. 

"Fuck." Derek swore.

"You are so reactive to me. I love it." Stiles smiled before delving back in.

"Stiles, fuck me, yes." Derek spread his legs more to give Stiles better access. 

"Not yet baby." Stiles grinned at the panting Derek under him as he dropped his underwear. 

Derek licked his lips at the sight. 

"I wanna prep you nice and slow." Stiles bit his bottom lip.

Derek grabbed a bottle from his side table drawer.

"Yes please." Derek said handing the bottle to Stiles.

Stiles squirted the liquid on his fingers before inserting one into Derek slowly. 

"Mmmm." Derek moaned at the feeling of Stiles' long finger inside him. 

Stiles pumped in and out agonizingly slow before adding another finger.

"Oh yes." Derek panted trying not to press into Stiles. 

"You're gonna feel amazing." Stiles whispered kissing Derek's thigh. 

Derek whimpered.

Stiles added another finger. He scissored him slowly as he pressed in and out. 

"I know I said take your time but, fuck." Derek whined pressing into Stiles a bit.

"Someone's eager." Stiles chuckled. 

"Like I said you don't know what you do to me." Derek moaned.

"Oh I'm about to do something to you alright." Stiles winked before connecting thier lips. 

As thier tongues tangled Stiles slid himself into Derek slowly.

"Oooohhh, yesss." Derek moaned loudly. 

"Fuck." Stiles swore as he bottomed out in Derek.

Derek gripped Stiles' hips as the druid thrust slowly.

"I wish you could see you right now." Stiles said biting his lip. 

 

Derek waited for the slut calling or mocking like what Kate did.

"You're absolutely perfect. Even flushed and sweating." Stiles smiled fondly down at Derek.

Derek's mouth fell open in shock. Before he could respond Stiles lips were on his again. Between Stiles sweet talking, the passionate kiss and Stiles' slow thrusts Derek wasn't gonna last. 

"Stiles." Derek panted into Stiles mouth. "I'm gonna..." 

Stiles sped up slightly thrusting faster and harder into Derek.

"Cum for me, Der." Stiles whispered in his ear. 

At the use of his nickname he was done for. "Oh fuuuuuck, Stiles, yeeees." Derek spilled long ribbons all over his and Stiles' chest. 

Stiles' thrusts got sloppy as he spilled into Derek. 

"Can you be anymore perfect?" Stiles asked looking down at Derek post orgasm. He looked happy. His eyes dancing and cheeks flushed. A smile plastered on his perfect lips.

"Stiles." Derek spoke seriously sitting up slightly. 

"Yeah, Der?" Stiles asked cocking his head.

"I love you, so much." 

Stiles smiled widely. Derek could smell the happiness radiating off of him stronger than ever before.

"I love you too, Derek. I really do"


	35. Boyfroiends

Stiles made his way downstairs to find the pack up and hanging out in the kitchen.

"Hey, Stiles." They greeted him. 

"Hey guys." Stiles frowned. Derek was nowhere in sight. 

"Derek left a note saying he went out but he'd be back later." Scott spoke pointing to a piece of paper on the fridge. 

Stiles nodded but didn't respond. 

"So what did you do last night?" Lydia asked taking a bite of her apple.

Stiles shifted slightly. "Not much." 

"You and Derek manage to be civil?" Isaac asked raising a brow at Stiles. 

"We had a fight." Stiles shrugged simply.

"Would you two just kiss and make up already?" Theo huffed.

Stiles frowned but didn't say anything. 

"Are you okay? You seem anxious." Scott cocked his head. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles nodded. 

"Did Derek say something to upset you? You know, you two can be pretty harsh at times." Isaac crossed his arms. 

"No, nothing that we haven't already said." Stiles shook his head. He really hoped they'd drop it.

Just then Derek walked in. 

"Hey, guys." Derek greeted. He was in an oddly good mood.

Stiles fought to keep his heart steady. He and Derek hadn't really talked much after they went to bed. He wasn't sure what they were or if Derek was going to tell him it was all a joke. 

"Hey, you." Derek smiled at Stiles.

"H-Hey." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Where'd you go?" Isaac asked poking through the bags Derek had set on the counter.

"To get stuff for tonight." Derek answered.

"Allison's party, of course." Lydia gushed as she pulled out the party platters.

Derek glanced at an uncomfortable Stiles. 

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked walking towards Stiles.

Stiles nodded but he was tense. 

Derek ran his thumb along Stiles' jaw before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips. 

He frowned, pulling back. "You're masking your scent again." Derek's tone was slightly hurt.

"I wasn't sure you'd want to tell anyone." Stiles shrugged. 

The pack was so busy unloading the bags they didn't notice Stiles and Derek were standing closer than normal. 

Derek's face fell as realization hit him. "You think I'd be ashamed to be with you?" Derek frowned.

"Be with me?" Stiles looked up into Derek's green eyes. "You mean you weren't just going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Stiles frowned.

 

"Pretend it didn't happen? Are you kidding? Stiles, I told you I loved you." Derek said confused. Why would Stiles think that?

"People will say anything to get what they want." Stiles dropped his eyes. 

Suddenly Derek recalled when Stiles told him he was used to not being wanted and how he'd even been used to get to Scott. 

"Stiles, I truly love you and I want to be with you more than anything." Derek cupped Stiles face in his hands before leaning in and taking Stiles into a passionate kiss. 

Stiles dropped the mask and gripped Derek's shirt. 

"Oh my god, finally." Isaac spoke up causing Stiles to pull away blushing. 

"Whoa." Scott rose his brows. "Stiles you smell like..." Scott stopped before glancing between Stiles and Derek.

"You two slept together last night." Scott grinned.

"Scott." Stiles groaned his cheeks flushing again. 

Derek smiled down at Stiles fondly. 

"You said you two had a fight." Lydia smacked Stiles' arm.

"Oh we did, how do you think he found out how I felt." Derek chuckled. 

"Must have been some fight." Theo grinned. 

"It could have been avoided if this one had just told me sooner." Stiles nudged Derek.

"Me? What about you Mr. Druid who can mask his scent and keep his heart steady." Derek scoffed. 

"I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't think it possible you could ever..." Stiles trailed off.

"Be completely and irrevocably in love with you?" Derek smiled.

"Yeah." Stiles gave a shy smile.

"Well I am." Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss.

"Get a room." Scott joked.

"No, they can get a room later. Right now we have a party to plan." Lydia interrupted. 

"Scott, mow the yard. Isaac start up the grill. Theo help me in the kitchen and the boyfriends can decorate the dining room." Lydia ordered. 

Derek and Stiles exchanged smiles. Boyfriends. They liked the sound of that.


End file.
